Our Fake Relationship
by ButterflyxDaydream
Summary: After having a bad break up with her ex boyfriend Steve. Claire comes up with an idea of having a fake relationship with her brother Chris best friend name Piers in order to make Steve jealous/want her. Soon Steve falls for Claire again but her and Piers ends up having feelings for each other. Who will Claire choose? Steve or Piers? Read & find out!
1. Helena in the middle?

"So," Helena said smirking leaning against a locker while crossing her arms. "What are you and Steve going to do for this Friday? You know, Valentine's day?" Claire rolls her eyes and then went up to her locker and opens it. "I-I'm not sure yet. We haven't talk since last week Tuesday." "Uh why?" "Because he's been busy duh?"

Helena sighs while shaking her head. "Claire. When are you going to open up your eyes and see that something isn't right? I've told you since last week-" Before Helena can finish up her sentence, Claire interrupted Helena by slamming her locker hard. She turns around to face her, "How many times am I going to tell you to stay out of my love life? God Helena…"

The school bell rings and Helena shrug lightly and then head to class with Claire. "Sorry, I was just looking out for you." "Really? It seems like you were just trying to make me have second thoughts about Steve. You know, like he's cheating on me or something." The two girls enter inside Mr. Barry's classroom and went straight to their usual table which was far in the left corner of the classroom that is near the window.

Before Claire took a seat in her chair, she drops her school bag on the floor and head to the classroom shelf that holds tons of text-books. She held four text books and drops it on her table. Sherry quickly lifts her head and began to rub her eyes which were red. "Wow Sherry. Is everything alright?" Claire asks taking a seat. Sherry shook her head and put her arms into the air stretching them. She lets out a small yawn and says, "No. Everything isn't okay alright? My parents kept me up on night listening to their problems!"

"About what?" Helena asks curiously. Before saying anything, Sherry rubs the back of her head. _Should I tell them or not? I mean, it is personal and kind of embarrassing. _"Oh come on Sherry! We're your best friends! Claire and I always tell you our secrets even when it's embarrassing." Helena said patting Sherry's back.

Sherry just wasn't sure or ready to tell her friends what was going on with her parents. She just was too embarrassed. Well, to her it is. "I'm sorry guys. It's just…I uh…" Sherry glances around the room looking to see if Mr. Barry the history teacher was here. "Sherry?" Helena asks once more. _Come on Sherry! You can do this! Think of a way out of this! _Trying to think of a way out of this conversation, an idea pops in her mind and she smiled. Sitting up straight in her seat she says, "You know, I totally forgot. Mr. Barry told me to sit another table."

Sherry quickly got up from the table and began to put her belongings inside of her school bag. Claire looks up from her textbook and she narrows her eyes. "With who?" "Jake Muller." The three girls glance at Jake who was sitting by himself in the middle of the classroom. He was fiddling with a piece of paper that was in his hand. Claire looks at Sherry frowning, "Jake? Really? Don't you two hate each other?" "Yeah! Didn't you two had a huge argument last month about holding doors for people?" Helena chuckled and Claire smacks her at her arm. Sherry rolls her eyes, "Exactly, that was last month ago. Beside, boys don't remember things."

"But why I don't understand is why Mr. Barry put you in _his _table? What's the problem with us?" Sherry froze thinking about another lie. "Uh…he said that Jake's grade for this class is extremely low." Helena and Claire turn to face each other and look back at Sherry. "Sherry, doesn't Jake have like the highest grade in school?" "Can you guys quit asking me questions? Damn, I'll be back at this table tomorrow. It's only for a day!" Sherry quickly picks up her school bag from off the floor and left leaving Helena and Claire speechless.

Before approaching Jake's table, Sherry took a deep breath knowing there was going to be an argument as soon as she sits down. Or even before she sits down! She really wasn't in the mood for that but she would do anything to get away from Helena and Claire playing twenty-one questions with her about what happen to her parents. She slowly went up to his table, drops her school bag on top of the table and sat down in the chair.

Jake took a peek at her and Sherry felt him eyeing her. "What?" She ask taking out her binder from her school bag. He just shook his head as Mr. Barry came inside of the classroom. "Alright class! Everyone please be quiet! I know I'm five minutes late but we still can do work." The class groan and Claire hear the classroom door open. She looks to see who it is and it was the love of her life. The boy who always made her smile, laugh, and confident in everything she does. Steve Burnside. He got on the floor and crawl to his seat. That made Claire giggled.

"What is so funny?" Helena asks looking up from her text-book. Claire ignore Helena's question and kept paying attention to Steve. Helena was a bit upset how Claire ignored her. This wasn't the first time she has done that to her. She's been doing that for two months now and she didn't bother to tell Claire about it because she knew that she would be accused of being _jealous. _Which she isn't.

Steve finally made it to his seat. "Alright class, turn to chapter twenty-four." Mr. Barry stops writing on the board and turn around to face the class. The first person he notice was Steve who was throwing papers at a girl name Jessica. "Stop it!" She shouted turning around looking at Steve. "Shut the fuck up." Steve says throwing another paper ball at her but this time right at her face.

The whole class laughs including Claire. Jessica got up from her seat and left the classroom. Helena looks at Claire who was pretty much dying of laughter. _How can she laugh at that? That is so horrible and mean! _Helena tap Claire's shoulder and Claire wipe a tear that was coming out of her eye. "Yeah?" "That wasn't funny." She said giving Claire a mean stare.

"Uh, yes it was. Didn't you see him hit Jessica right at her face! She was so piss off!"

"Claire! Do you hear yourself?"

Claire thought for a moment briefly and shrug softly. "I really don't give a damn actually. I never actually like that bitch Jessica anyways. She would always invite her ass over to my house to get close with my brother Chris."

"So? But she doesn't deserve to get humiliated like that!"

Claire scoffs and then looks around the classroom to see if anyone was listening to their conversation. "Well then Helena. Why don't you and that stupid bitch Jessica be best friends then?"

There was silence between the two girls and Helena began to pack up her things. "Hey, where are you going?" Claire asks confused.

"To get back my old best friend name Claire Redfield. Who didn't put her boyfriend first between her friends."

Claire gasps and got up from her seat. "The fuck are you talking about? Are you trying to say that I put Steve before you guys? If so, then never!"

Helena rolls her eyes while crossing her arms. "Claire, save it! You've already done it!"

"You know what Helena! You're just jealous. You're jealous at the fact that I have a boyfriend and you don't."

"Claire, what you need to put in that small brain of yours is if I was jealous. I would have desperately went to go search for a boyfriend and make it seem like he was better than your boyfriend. So please just stop."

Before Claire can say anything else, Mr. Barry says, "Ms. Harper, Ms. Redfield. Please take a seat."

"Actually Mr. Barry. I think I'm going to have to sit somewhere else."

Helena shot Claire a dirty look and went to the front of the room and sat at Jill's table.

Claire sat back down in her seat thinking about what just happen. _What is with Sherry and Helena? _

For the rest of the period, Claire focuses on her work and tried not to think about what had happen between her and Helena. Meanwhile, between Sherry and Jake they both have to share a text-book because there weren't enough text-books for all the students in the classroom.

Jake turns the page and Sherry froze. Dropping her pen down on her binder she said, "Jake, can you please turn back the page? I wasn't done copying down notes." Without looking at Sherry he replied, "Well that's too bad." Sherry flips the page back and Jake puts his pencil down.

"Okay, so are you dying to argue with me or?"

"No. I asked you nicely if you can turn back to the page but you told me too bad and wouldn't just flip back the page."

Jake sighs and moves the textbook to Sherry. She looks down at the text-book and looks up at Jake. "W-what are you doing?"

Jake picks up his pencil and begins to write in his notebook. "Just hurry up and copy the damn notes." Sherry raises an eyebrow at him suspiciously.

The school bell rings and Jake quickly throws his notebook and pen inside of his school bag. Sherry got up from her seat and said, "Thank you." To him. For the first time, Jake gave Sherry a smile and left the room.

Sherry stops organizing her things and just stood there thinking about his smile. Her stomach started to hurt. "Dammit. I hope I'm not having butterflies…" she muttered.

As soon as Claire left the classroom, she felt someone grab her by her wrist and push her against a wall kissing her deeply. Claire knew it was Steve because who else would have done that to her?

They both stop kissing each other to gasp for air. "Steve, don't you ever do that again!" She said panting. "We're in the hallway where teachers and students or even the principal can see us!"

Steve chuckled as he walk her to her next class. He put his arm around her and whisper in her ear, "What? You don't want people to know that you're my girl?"

Claire looked at him and nods her head. "Of course I want everyone to know that I'm your girl. I just think it's not appropriate to have a make out session with you in front of people." Steve sighs and rubs the back of his head.

"You know what? Fine." They both stop in front of a classroom and Steve gave Claire a peck on her lips. She bit her lower lip and said goodbye to him.

The school bell rings and Claire enters inside of her second class. As she was walking towards her seat, she accidentally bumps into someone.

"I'm uh sorry." The boy says smiling.

Claire nods her head understanding what the boy had told her. "It's okay."

"Hey Claire and Piers!" Chris shouted from the back of the room, "Come sit over here!"

Claire and Piers looked at each other and then head towards the back of the room where Chris her older brother was.

**Alright guys, this is the end of chapter one! Hope you guys enjoyed it! : ) By the way, sorry if the chapter was a bit boring. Next chapter will be great! I promise :3 **

**P.s That's where drama starts xD**

**Thank you for reading **

**xx**


	2. Heartbroken Claire

**Note: Alright guys! Thank you so much for commenting on my last chapter! Really appreciate it :) Here's chapter two that you all have been waiting for! **

Claire and Piers took a seat at Chris's table. "Chris? May I ask you a question?" Claire ask him as she was sitting up straight in her seat. Chris looks at Jill frowning and then looks back at his sister Claire. "Is it an irreverent question or?" "N-no. I was just wondering why now that it's almost the end of the school year, why do you want me to sit at your table?

Chris put on a straight face on but fails at it by letting out a small chuckle. "Hey um…Claire. Can you help me sharpen my pencil?" "It's easy! All you have to do is-"

He got up from the table and pull Claire's seat out from the table which she got up and follow him over to a small corner where the pencil sharpener was. "What's up?" Claire said playing with her fingers.

"Look," Chris started. "It's my duty to protect you. Stay away from Steve."

Before Claire can say anything, her heart drop hearing the sentence, _Stay away from Steve. _This wasn't the first time she had heard it though. Two weeks ago, she got into an occasion at breakfast with her father about Steve. He told her that Steve was a bad influence on her and that he controls her.

Of course Claire fire back by spilling her father's secrets to mom which cause them to not talk to each other even today. They both still live in the same house together but they just act like strangers.

"Oh, great. You want to act like dad now huh? Well, I'm pretty sure Jill will like to hear that you are in love with her since you two were in Elementary school." Claire started to walk pass her brother but Chris grab her by her arm and pull her back.

"Do it and I swear-"

"You swear what Chris? You swear you're going to hit me right? Do it!"

"What? No! Are you crazy?! You're my sister!"

Claire sighs and says, "Look, Chris. I love you and all but…please stay out of my love life. Bad enough I lost a friend last period."

"And who was that?"

She stood there quietly and glance at the floor. "Helena and I well…we got into a small argument about Steve."

"You see Claire! Steve is causing you to lose your friends and family."

"Chris. Please just shut up."

Claire went back to her seat and Chris just stood there shaking his head. He was a bit disappointed in Claire. "She just doesn't want to hear the truth…"

When Claire sat back down at the table, Jill, Rebecca and Piers were laughing.

"Oh yeah! Those were good times." Said Rebecca who was nodding her head smiling.

"So um…what did I miss here?" Claire asks curiously. Jill smile and put down her pencil. "We all were just talking about the time when we all sneak out at twelve at night on a school night to hang out in the woods."

"Remember when Piers screamed like a little girl?" said Parker who took a seat at the table.

Everyone laughed and Claire wasn't. She was looking clueless! But she was into the conversation because she thought it was pretty interesting to hear.

Piers tries to hush his friends by saying, "Alright, I have enough of this crap." They all stop laughing and Piers told them, "Look, first off. I was not screaming like a little girl. Second, I wasn't even screaming."

"Oh really?" Jill said trying to hold in her laughter. "Please explain why after you were screaming, you shouted out Daddy please get me!"

"Oh because um…I did not said that!"

"Hmm…shall I take out my phone and show you the video?"

"Uh no because I did screamed like a bitch and called out my father."

Everyone burst into laughter including Claire. She was laughing really hard. She found Piers funny and cute but not cute nor funny as she thought Steve was. She then questions herself why she even thought of that.

"Alright class! Please take a seat!" The teacher said passing out papers to the class.

Everyone in the group took a seat next to each other but left Piers by himself. "Hey! I don't have a partner!" He shouted. The teacher gave Piers a dirty look and told him, "You will have a seat at the principal's office." He flashes Piers a fake smile and Piers flash one back to him.

"Stupid teacher" Piers muttered under his breath. Claire giggled as she was solving a math problem from the paper the teacher was passing out. "Hey um Piers? You might want to sit next to Miss Redfield." "Oh right." He said taking a seat next to her.

"You do realize that the chair next to me was the only chair left in the classroom that wasn't taken right?"

"No."

"Claire and Piers! Please be quiet or else I will have to give you a slip of detention." The teacher told them. He looks back at his newspaper and Piers and Claire started laughing quietly.

"Hey, isn't he supposed to be teaching?" Claire asks in a whisper.

Piers shrug lightly. "I guess."

"Why isn't he teaching then?"

"You're asking me like I know."

"Sorry."

Piers look at Claire and she look back at him. They both were silent until a blush appears on Piers cheek which Claire look away fast. Piers hope that Claire didn't catch him blushing. This was the first time he was talking to a girl who he thought was cute.

"Don't be sorry. I was just-"

Claire cut him off, "No. You were right."

Piers and Claire smile at each other and they began to gaze at each other's eyes.

"Hey love birds!" The teacher shouted standing in front of their table.

They both broke off eye contact and Claire jump up a little in her seat by the teacher's voice.

"Hey um…you don't have to yell." Piers told him flipping the sheet of paper over to the other side.

"You two detention!"

"B-but! We both were doing our work while talking!"

"Oh really? Please explain why you haven't solved any of the problems."

Piers gaze at the paper that was in his hand and he put it on his table laughing slightly.

"You see what happen was…"

"Enough! You disgust me! Detention for you two after school! Three o' clock to six-forty."

"What?!" Claire and Piers both shouted getting up out of their seats.

"That's right. You heard me. Now, I suggest you both sit back down or else I will put it all the way to seven."

Piers shook his head not believing this was happening. He received detention before but not that long. He thought this was unfair and stupid because all Claire and him did was talk. But part of him thought that it was his entire fault because he started this whole mess by shouting earlier that didn't had a place to sit.

The teacher went back to his seat and Claire put her head down on the table. Piers thought she was going to cry so he pats her on her bag softly. "S-sorry C-Claire. It's my entire fault."

She lift her head up and looks at Piers. "No it's not. It's both of our faults. Let's just focus on our work."

They both work on the math problems and when they both were done, the school bell rang. Every student in the classroom jump up right out of their seat and rush out of the class to avoid the teacher from questioning them about the paper.

He notices how not one student gives him their work so he shouted, "If you didn't finish the sheet of paper then do it for homework and bring it back tomorrow!"

Jill, Chris, Parker, Rebecca, Claire and Piers were the only ones who went to the teacher and gave him their work. He turns to Piers and Claire. "You know what. Since you two did what you had to do. No detention for you both. Matter fact, only one hour. "

That made Piers and Claire smile. "Thank you." They both said at the same time.

"Whatever. Just get out of my classroom before I give you both five hours."

They both rush out of the classroom.

"Wow, can't you believe that he shorten it to one hour?" Piers ask Claire as he put his school bag back onto his shoulder which was starting to fall from his shoulder. They both stop walking and Claire laughs. "Yeah I know. I'm starting to think that he has some sort of bipolar problem."

"Or he can be going through a divorce."

"Piers. I don't think he's married."

"Well that pretty much explains why he's always cranky."

"Well uh, Piers. It was nice meeting you today. I had a really good time talking to you. I'll see you around okay?"

Piers nod his head and Claire head to her locker where Helena and Sherry were standing at. "Hey guys." Claire told them. "Look, I'm sorry about earlier Helena. I was being a bitch and I'm just truly sorry."

Helena gave Claire a warm smile and pulls her in for a tight hug. "Hey, want to skip class and head to the football field?"

"Oh no." Sherry said putting her hands up in the air. "I'm not going to cut class. It's going to be on my record if I do."

"Alright then, Helena and I will then." The class bell rings and Helena and Claire wave goodbye to Sherry. They both head outside to the football field and Helena and Claire were talking about their funny moments.

"Yeah. I remember that day. We made Sherry ate ten different bags of chips which cause her to throw up on my mom's carpet. Who was pretty piss off?"

The two girls laugh once again and then were distracted by someone talking.

Claire stops walking and turn to face Helena. "Hey, did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Helena asks looking around.

Claire took Helena's hand and follows the voice. The voice came from under the bleachers. They both hid behind a tree.

"What do you see?" Helena whispered.

"I don't see anything but someone moving. I need to get up close. You stay here okay?" Claire quickly ran to another tree which was really close to the bleachers. She took a peek to see who it was and it was Steve with a girl.

"Look babe. I'm sorry okay? I will tell Claire this Friday and then I can tell everyone in the school that you're my girl okay Rachael?"

Rachael nods her head and they both lean in for a kiss.

Claire's fist tightens and she became mad. She wanted so badly to go over there and fight the girl and then slap Steve in the face and then kiss him, but she knew that would be silly. Part of her felt stupid too because everyone including her own family had warn her about Steve but she just would not listen.

Claire's eyes started to sting but she holds back her tears. She turns around to see what Helena was doing and Helena was looking at her. "Well?" She whispered. Claire turns back to Steve and the girl who were now lying down on the ground making out.

She slowly marches over to where Steve and the girl were. Helena saw what Claire was doing so she just follows her. Finally there, Claire grabs Rachael's hair and yank it causing Rachael to get off of Steve.

Steve opens his eyes and sees Claire. He got up from off the ground and told Claire. "Hey baby. I'm glad that you've came. This bitch was kissing me and I kept telling her that I was dating you. What a slut."

He kisses Claire on her cheek and she smile but then it fade away. She shook her head and turn to face him. "That's bullshit Steve! I heard what you had told her! You told her that you will break up with me this Friday! Steve if you never loved me then why didn't you told me that? It's better than just cheating on me and planning on breaking up on me on Valentine's day!"

Claire went up to Steve and burst out crying while holding on to him. "Why Steve? Why did you have to do this to me?"

Steve chuckled, "Claire. I use to love you. But Rachael here is…well…"

"She's what?!" Claire shouted wiping the tear from under her eye.

"Rachael is much more fun than you. You were fun at first but now you're just boring ass Claire. I can't be in a relationship where I have to feel like I need to entertain my girl. We need to entertain each other."

Claire pushes Steve away. "Fine then! We're over!" She ran out from under the bleachers and Helena was shouting her name out. Running across the football field crying, she bumps into someone and falls onto the field.

"Oh, I'm-Claire?!" Piers help Claire up and she wipes her tears away more. She hated to cry in front of people.

"Is everything okay?" He asks with concern in his eyes.

"No. Everything is not okay. I just lost the love of my life."

Piers took Claire's hand but she pulls her hand away. "Don't. But thanks for caring." She went pass Piers but he grab her by her arm and pull her to him and gave her a hug. She buried her head in his chest and cried.

Helena finally catches up to Claire but sees Claire with Piers. Her lips form into a smirk.

* * *

For the rest of the day, Claire was silent. She didn't even laugh when Helena made a stupid joke. Usually, she would laugh but since her and Steve broke up she felt hurt and broken.

"Claire? Just forget about Steve. He's being a jerk." Sherry told her stroking her hand.

"How can she forget about him if she's in love with him still?" Helena put her book down on the table and Sherry shrugs. "Well sorry. I've never been in love before. So…"

"Oh really?"

"Yes really."

"Well, Jake's over there. Why don't you go talk to him?"

"What does that have to do with being in love?"

"Well, what I notice earlier this morning was when the school bell rang, Jake shot you a smile and you were blushing. Oh my God, you are crushing on Jake! Aren't you?! Don't you lie to me Birkin!"

"W-what?! I do not!" Sherry's face reddens and she got up out from her seat.

"Where do you think you're going?" Helena questions smirking.

"I'm going to check out my book smart ass."

Helena giggled and Sherry kept her eyes on her book. Without paying any attention to the people who was in front of her, she bumps into someone. "Sorry." She muttered.

Jake shot her a quick look and her heart drop. "Oh, it's you."

"You're clumsy too? Wow Birkin. Is there any more things about you that I'm not aware of?" He smirks and Sherry just stood there rolling her eyes. "Yeah, what you should know about me is I suggest you don't smile or smirk at me because I still kind of hate you for not holding the door for me."

Jake chuckled. "You were ten feet away from the door. No way I was going to hold the door for you and wait. Besides, I was running late for class."

"For?"

"Great, now you're curious George? Just what I needed."

Sherry laughs. "I'm sorry Jake. It's just every time I look at you…there's something…different….you just seem interesting."

"You know, the last time a girl had told me that we both end up waking up in a bedroom in bed naked."

Sherry raises an eyebrow and her cheeks flustered. "Are you flirting with me Jake?"

"No. If I was flirting with you then I would have told you, I don't have a library card, but don't you mind if I check you out."

That made Sherry blush more and laugh. "Stop. Just stop."

"Oh about that waking up in bed thing, I've never slept with a girl."

"I am not surprise." Sherry told him handing the librarian her book.

Helena was quiet for over five minutes now. She was tired of Claire just sitting there day dreaming. "Claire?" Claire stops day dreaming and looks at Helena. "You know, you can always get back at him."

Claire didn't say anything, she just started fiddling with a piece of paper.

"I have an idea!" Helena leans closer to Claire and whispered. "Why don't you get Steve to be jealous? Like, you ask one of your guy friends to pretend to be boyfriend in order to make Steve jealous which will cause him to realize that he had made a mistake and he wants you back! How does that sound?"

Claire bit her lower lip and thought it was a good idea. She clears her throat and says, "That's a brilliant idea!"

"So, any ideas the guy should be?"

"Yeah…someone who I met today…"

Claire smirk at Helena and Helena smirk back knowing who she was talking about.


	3. The Plan

"So what you're saying is that Piers is going to be Claire's fake boyfriend?" Sherry questioned taking a bite from her slice of homemade pizza.

Helena nodded and took a sip from her can of Pepsi. "Yup."

"Just out of curiosity…who came up with that stupid idea?"

Helena stops drinking her can of Pepsi and tilt her head giving Sherry a mean stare. "It was my idea Birkin."

"Oh…" Sherry said putting her slice of pizza down on her plate.

Claire opens her room door handing Helena and Sherry her extra pajamas. "Here are my extra pj's guys. I hope you guys can fit them"

Sherry observes the clothing and smiled. "Well, I'll be right back. This pj is cute!"

"Well you can have it." Claire told Sherry as she took Sherry's slice of pizza.

Sherry went inside Claire's bathroom leaving Helena and Claire alone. "So…are you nervous?" Helena asks Claire. Claire sits down on the edge of her bed and look up at Helena who was having a bit difficulty putting the pj pants on. "Not really…hey um Helena. You might want to change in the bathroom?"

Helena laughs, "One, we're both girls and I'm pretty sure none of us here are lesbians unless you are. Second, Claire these pj pants cannot fit me! I am literally like struggling to putting these pj's on! My ass can't fit this!"

The two girls burst into laughter and Claire put down her can of sprite on top of her dresser. "Alright calm down. Let me help you."

She went behind Helena and grabs the pj pants from the edge and started pulling up. Helena helps to by pulling the front. Suddenly, the pants rip and they both laugh. "Wait here, I'm going to head downstairs to the basement and see if my mom has her old pj's."

She headed out of her room and hears the doorbell ring. Her heart pump fast and hard knowing it's Piers ringing the doorbell. She had called him earlier on Chris's cell phone pretending to be him. She told him to come over to her house to play some video games which Piers gladly did.

Claire was at the front door with her hand on the handle. She opens it slowly and Piers walk in looking for Chris. "Hey Claire. Hey um, have you seen your brother Chris? He had call me earlier for a meeting."

Claire tilts her head and told him, "A meeting? I thought it was about playing video games?"

Piers took a seat on the couch and look up at Claire. "Um, that's what Chris and I call it? Anyways, where is Chris?"

Chris came rushing downstairs while buttoning up his shirt. Piers got up from the sofa and told him, "Dude, we're just playing video games. We're not on a date." Chris shot Piers a mean look and then realize he was here. "D-dude! What are you doing here?!" "What does it look like I'm doing here? You called me earlier about playing video games with you? You know, meeting?"

Chris sighs and walk over to Piers. "Hey um Piers!" Claire interrupted. Piers look at Claire who was a bit nervous. "Yes?" "Can we talk?" "Sure." He said turning to face her. "No uh. Not here. Outside." "Alright. Be right back captain."

Chris watches Piers and Claire head outside. "So um, what do you-" Before Piers can finish up his sentence, Claire cut him off by saying, "Look, I need you to be my fake boyfriend." They both were silent for a moment until he chuckled. "How much do I need to pay you? Or what's the catch?"

"No. Keep your money and there is no catch. Claire, isn't that kind of dangerous? I mean, what if Chris finds out about it and he tries to kill me? No brother wants their best friend to date their little sister."

Claire sighs heavily. "Piers! We're not really going to go out! Didn't you hear the word FAKE? You're going to be my FAKE boyfriend! The make out sessions, the pecks, the-"

"The French kissing."

"What? No! Point is, all those things we're going to be doing is no feeling nor emotions with them. It's not real."

"So basically what you're saying is let's say we kiss right now…that kiss doesn't mean anything?"

"Yeah basically. So what you say?"

Piers thought for a moment briefly. He never done this before and he kind of thought it was a silly idea. "What's the point behind all this?"

"Well, earlier today. The love of my life had broken up with me with some slut and I want him back. I want to make him jealous and want me! And not to mention, let him realize how much he misses and adores me!"

Piers chuckles again. "What?" Claire ask him pouting. "Claire. You can't make a guy fall back in love with you. That's silly."

"Want to bet?" She asks crossing her arms. Piers clears his throat and told her, "Uh no." "Aw, don't back up now Piers. You were the one who said I can't make him fall back in love with me." Claire said teasingly.

Piers look around to see if anyone was listening to their conversation. He sighs and then rubs the back of his head. "You know what fine Claire! I will help you okay? But we're not going to sleep together. The last thing I need is to be a father at this young age." He shakes his head.

Claire laughed. "Don't worry. That's not even part of the script." He looks at Claire with a shock face expression. "There's a script? You wrote a script?" She laughs once more. "No silly. I was just kidding."

"I really hope you're ready for this." Claire told him taking his hand while a smirk was on her face. He took it gladly and smile at her. "I'm ready." He muttered. "Ew, gross. What's that on your hand?" she questioned pulling her hand off of his.

Piers laugh and said, "Oh, that's my spit."

"When did you spit on your hand?!"

"Oh when you were about to take my hand."

"My God Piers! Don't you ever do that again or else we're going to have to break up!"

Claire put her hand on the house door handle and started to open it. Piers was feeling a bit embarrass by his action and words so he quickly push Claire's hand off the knob and close the door fast.

Claire started to say something but Piers told her to hush. He pushes her against the door lightly and began to press his lips against hers. He kiss her nice and softly unlike Steve did. Claire enjoyed kissing Piers because his lips were much softer than Steve's. Also, he's kissing her very softly. Steve would always kiss her hard and roughly making her out of breath which she really did not like.

Claire wraps her arms around Piers neck and kisses him deeply. They both pull away from each other and Piers lips form into a smirk. He put both of his hands on Claire's waist and whispered, "Are you going to break up with me now?"

"No…" She whispered back.

"Look Claire, I got to go. Tell your brother Chris I'd play with him later on this week." He pull away from Claire and got into his car and Claire just watch him drove away. She wish he was still her kissing her. She still felt his lips on hers.

She went back inside of the house and Chris look at her curiously. "What happen?" He ask taking a bite out of his apple. Claire took her hair out from a pony tail and told her brother, "Well…there's something you need to know."

Claire told Chris everything. Including how she was only doing this in order to get Steve back. "Claire, why don't you just stay away from Steve?"

"Well I can't Chris! It's just too impossible! Don't you get it?! I'm in love with him! He needs me and I need him!"

Chris sighs and pulls his sister in for a hug. "Sorry…" he mumbled. The doorbell rings and Chris push Claire off of him. She fell on the couch and Chris went up to the door fixing himself. Before he open the door and asked Claire, "How do I look?" "Like a bitch." She told him getting up off the floor.

He chuckles and opens the door. Jill walks in and smiles at him. "Hey Chris. You're ready?" she asks. "Yup." "Hey, where are you two going?" "Oh, Chris and I are just going to the diner to go eat while we study for our Biology test."

"Really? Well you two crazy kids have fun!"

Jill gave Claire a warm smile and left the house. Before Chris closes the door, Claire shouted Chris's name. "What?" He ask turning around. "You might want to go upstairs to mom and dad room and get a condom. Ya' know? For safety?"

"Claire…Jill and I are only going to the diner to study. I'm not going to her house nor she's coming over to ours. So stop it."

"Damn, I just was looking out for you!"

He rolls his eyes at his sister and slams the front door. Claire waited to hear the front door lock. The door was lock and Claire got up from off the sofa and made her way upstairs shouting, "Helena! Sherry! Guess what!"

**Thank you guys again for reviewing my story! Really means a lot! Hey, I was thinking by the way doing a little cross-over between Resident Evil & Tomb Raider. *Wink* What do you guys think? **

**By the way, I'm not really sure what the cross-over should be about yet but I do have some in mind! I will keep you guys updated about it! So stay tune. **


	4. Apology

"Come on Piers! Hurry the hell up!"

"No! I'm a bit nervous about all this!"

Helena and Sherry giggled and Claire rolls her eyes. She tries to pull Piers' arm to cause him to move inside the school building but he just wouldn't move. "I need a hand here!" Claire shouted.

Helena and Sherry went over to them and pull Piers inside the school. He fell on the floor and they all laughed. "Get up!" Claire shouted. He got up off the floor and dusts himself off.

"Claire! This is child abuse!"

Claire look ahead the hall way and see Steve with Rachael. Her lips form into a smirk. "Piers. Quick! Take my hand."

He groan and takes Claire hand while walking down the hall with her. As Claire and Steve were walking by each other, they both made eye contact but Claire broke it off by kissing Piers on his cheek and said, "Aw Piers! You're so funny!"

He looks at her confuse and told her, "What? What are you talking about? I didn't even say anything!"

Steve stops with Rachael to listen to their conversation.

Claire notice he stop so she quickly fake laugh and put her arms around Piers neck. "I love it when you play stupid."

"Um?"

"Let's go Rachael." Steve said walking fast away from Piers and Claire.

"I think he's jelly." Claire said putting her arms down.

"Jelly?"

"Jelly is a short-term for saying jealous."

"Oh…"

The school bell rings and Claire smacks Piers at his arm. "Hey!" he shouted rubbing his arm where she smack him at. "What was that for?" "That's for being a dumbass back there! Piers you need to step up!"

"What do you mean I need to step up? I thought I was doing pretty well!"

"Well I think you did pretty bad."

Piers sigh and look away from Claire. He thought she was being a bitch a little but he didn't want to tell her that. The last time he confronted a girl about being a bitch, the girl smacked him in his face hard. He learns it the hard way for calling a girl that. So he made a promise to himself to never call a female that again. "Alright, fine. I'd be a better fake boyfriend."

"That's the spirit!"

"Well, I have to get heading to my first period class." Piers went off to his class and Claire shouted, "You better pick me up when class is over!"

Are you kidding me?! Piers thought to himself. He kind of hated to be in a relationship. He didn't know being in a relationship is kind of complicated like Chris made it seem to him.

Claire enters inside Mr. Barry's class and Steve was sitting at her table. She seen Helena and Sherry just sitting there awkwardly. She went over to the table and smiles a bit. "Hey um Steve. Your table is over there." She pointed at a table he was sitting at yesterday.

"Yeah I know Claire. Can we talk for a minute?"

Claire looks over at Helena and Helena shook her head no.

"No thanks. Now get up out of my seat."

He did what he was told and went over to his seat sadly.

As soon as Claire took a seat, Helena quickly said, "He's totally want you back!"

"What did he tell you?!"

"Nothing really! All he told me was that he seen you with another guy this morning which means that you look like you moved on."

The two girl screamed and Sherry roll her eyes flipping another page in her notebook. "What's so great about having a boyfriend? I mean, isn't being single like the best thing ever?"

"Sherry. You're talking crazy. You see, this is the reason why you haven't had your first kiss yet!"

"What does that have to do with having a boyfriend?!"

Helena giggled and turns to face Claire who was smiling a lot.

* * *

Chris had called Piers name out for the past ten minutes. "Piers…Piers…Piers…Piers…dammit don't he hear me calling him?

Jill put her pencil down and told him, "Why don't you say his favorite food out loud?"

"Hey! That's a great idea! STEAK!"

Piers look behind him to look where the steak was. He see Chris waving at him and he sigh heavily. "What Captain?"

"Dude, I'm concern about you. Are you piss off at me or something?"

"No. It's just I'm a bit stress over about my fake relationship with your sister."

Jill laugh in the middle of a math problem. Chris and Piers glance over at her and she lift her head up and seen them looking at her. "What?" She questioned.

Piers shook his head and paid his attention back on Chris. "How can you be stress already and it's only been the first day?"

"I don't know…"

"Don't worry bro, I'd talk to Claire next period and tell her to back off."

"N-no! Don't you think she'd be piss off? Besides, her plan is working so far…."

"Piers look. Don't worry about Claire's plan. Focus on yourself okay? You're happiness is way more important than that stupid fake relationship.

"Are you saying that Piers happiness is relevant than your sister's happiness?" Jill asks curiously.

"Uh no?"

"Sorry. It's just because that fake relationship is connected with Claire which is her happiness. I mean, you told me that she's doing all this just to get her ex back right? So if Piers cut her off she will be heartbroken because she didn't get what she wanted."

"I can't with females…" Chris muttered under his breath going back to his math problems.

Jill laugh and elbow him in his side. "So you can't with me huh?"

"What? No! You're different from the other females Jill."

"Really? How so?"

"Dammit Valentine! You want details too?!"

Jill laughs once more. "Yes I want details because I want to see if you feel the same way…"

They both smile at each other and Piers cough which interrupted them from talking to each other. "Hey um, Steak boy here is still here!"

"Oh right sorry…so uh what are you considering on doing?"

"I think I'm going to have to stay with her. I just have to stay strong and deal with whatever comes up."

"Right."

School was over and Claire, Helena, and Sherry went over to the football field. "Are you sure Piers is in the football team?"

"Yes. I'm positive, Look! He's over there!"

Claire ran over to him and jumps on his back. They both fell onto the grass and Claire laughed. "Sorry Piers. You should had catch me from behind"

"I could had if you would have gave me a heads up." Chris help them both us and he turn to face Claire. "Claire? What are you doing here? If you're here to take Piers out of football practice then the answer is no. This Friday is our biggest game and I'm not going to let you ruin that."

"Chris. It's only for a day."

"Look, can you postpone your fake relationship with Piers next week or something? This is a really important event. If we lose this game this Friday then I can kiss my uniform goodbye."

Claire tilt her head and raise an eyebrow. "Really? Do my face look like I care?" Before he can respond to her she told him, "Oops, too late. Come on Piers." Claire took Piers hand and began to walk away with him from the team.

It took Piers a few minutes to register that the game this Friday is important to him. Not only is it important to him it's important to the team. He pull his hand away from Claire and she turn around and look at him puzzled.

"Are you- "

"Claire look. The game this Friday is really important. Not only to me but to the entire school and including the team. If we lose your brother will get kick off the team since he's the captain."

"Piers Piers Piers…it's only for a day. Wow, you're starting to act like my brother."

"Why are you being so selfish?

"Why are you being a follower instead of a leader?!"

"Well I'd rather be a follower than a bitch!"

There were silence between the two and Piers run a finger through his hair. Claire back away from him knowing that he was sick and tired of her attitude. For some reason, she hated herself for causing him to say that. Without saying another word, Claire turn around and head back towards where Helena and Sherry were waiting for her.

Piers knew he was wrong for calling her a bitch. He didn't mean to. He was just frustrated and annoyed. Piers call Claire's name out but she wouldn't dare to look back at him. She wanted to forget him, forget about that first kiss they both shared, forget about even going to him asking to help her out about the plan.

He call her name out once more and she still didn't respond back to him. "Claire! Come back! I'm sorry!" She stop walking but didn't turn around to face him. He slowly went up to her and reach for her hand. "Let me apologize…" Claire turns around and their face was close together. They both look into each other eyes and he press his lips on hers. Kissing her soft and easy like how she liked it.

He pulls away from her and put his hand on her cheek stroking it with his thumb. A tear fell upon her cheek and he wipes it away. "Things will get better. I promise. We just need to work together. Let's go."

"What about the game?"

"Don't worry. I'm only going to miss one day. Would it hurt?"

She shook her head and they both made their over to his car.

**Thanks once again for the reviews! I finally have a good story-line for the cross-over between Resident Evil & Tomb Raider! **

**Note: The story probably will be up either next week or the week after :P **


	5. Jealousy

"Where are we heading?" Piers ask driving the car.

Claire heard him; she just ignored him and kept on texting on her cellphone.

The car stops at a red light and Piers took Claire's phone away and put it in his jean pocket.

"Hey!" Claire shouted.

The car started to move again. "What?"

"You just took my phone and put it in your pocket!"

Piers chuckled. Seeing Claire all serious was kind of cute and funny to him. He pretty much enjoyed himself seeing her act like this. "I know." He told her focusing on the wheel.

Claire sighs putting her hand on his shoulder. "Please?"

"No."

"Please Piers?" she said teasingly.

"No! Claire I know exactly what you're doing!"

"What am I doing?" She lifts her head up from his shoulder and looked at him pouting. "Claire. You're trying to manipulate me into giving you back your cell. Look, if you want this plan to work then I suggests you lay off the phone till this is over."

"Wow. You seem to play a fake dad role better than a fake boyfriend."

"Not true. I'm just a caring fake boyfriend." He looks at her and she looks back at him smiling. "Here," Piers had her cell phone in his hand. He moves his hand towards her. Just as Claire was about to take the phone, he quickly move his hand away from hers and laughed.

"Asshole!" Claire shouted hitting his arm playfully.

"Wow. I haven't gotten hit by a girl in ages."

"What do you mean?"

There was silence in the car for about a minute. Without looking at Claire he replied, "Nothing. Just nothing…"

Claire looked at Piers suspiciously. Deep down inside of her she knew something was up. She was a bit afraid to ask him to tell her about it but she didn't want to force him to tell her just to know what happen. What if it's not worth knowing? Claire at this point didn't really care. She wants to know why he said he hasn't gotten hit by a girl in ages. What does he mean by that? Questions that will remain unknown to Claire.

"Hey um Claire?"

Claire jump a little in her seat coming back to reality. "Uh yeah?" she said looking around to see where they are.

"Are you okay?"

"Uh yeah, just um...I was just day dreaming." She lied.

"Oh…well. Are you ready to tell me the destination?"

"Oh right! Go to the Diner!"

Piers groan. "Why there?! That place is boring!"

"When was the last time you've been there Piers?" Claire asks curiously.

"When I was five years old."

"I thought so. Besides, things change. Most teens from school go there."

"Like who? Steve?"

"Yeah. Him Especially. I use to go there all the time to see his performances."

"Wait, he was in a band? Steve Burnside?"

They both laughed. "I know. That's hard to believe. If you don't believe me then you can just-"

"No. I never said I didn't believe you. I believe you." Claire nods her head at him. "So what happen?"

"What do you mean what happen?" She leans towards the window to look at the streets.

"Like is he still in the band or?"

"Oh no. Steve and his band made their separate ways. It's been over two years now that they've all separated." She shook her head. "Did he ever tell you why they've broken up?" "No actually. I asked him and he just kept on changing the subject."

"Somebody is holding a deep secret inside." He rolls his eyes and parks the car in the Diner parking lot. "Oh shut up! Like you're not holding a deep secret." "I'm actually not." "Yes you are. Haven't you forgotten what you said earlier?"

Piers cleared his throat and said, "What did I say?"

"You said it's been ages a girl has hitting you! Care to explain about that?"

"I will but tonight wouldn't be appropriate." He took his seat belt off and got out of the car. Claire did the same. "What do you mean by tonight isn't appropriate? Tonight is perfect!"

"Not perfect for me Claire. I'm just not ready to tell someone about what happen."

"What? You killed someone or something?"

Piers didn't respond back to her question. He just took her hand and walk with her to the front entrance of the Diner. Finally he responded back, "No…it's just complicated." They both went inside of the Diner and everyone inside glance at them. Including the waiter who was in a middle of serving a customer.

"Why the hell are people staring at us like we're some monsters?" Piers whispered. "I-I don't know?"

Piers and Claire walk fast to a booth in the back of the diner. She was a bit surprise how no one took this seat. To her, this booth she was sitting in with Piers is a perfect seat to sit at. Although, the booth didn't have a window to see the street but it was just something about the booth she liked. Maybe because it's comfortable perhaps?

"They're so cute together! I ship them so freaking hard you don't understand!" Helena takes a sip out of her vanilla and chocolate milkshake. "Actually," Sherry started putting her milkshake down on the table. "I notice by the way you're acting by all this."

"Sherry, you know. If you want. I can maybe hook you up with someone."

"Oh really? Like who? Oh wait! Please don't say Jake. Look, I don't like him and he doesn't like me. End of story."

After taking another sip from her glass, she laughs and said, "I wasn't going to say Jake. I was thinking about Billy Coen or either Chris, you know Claire's- "

Sherry cut Helena off, "I know who Chris is. Claire's older brother. And Billy? He's going out with Rebecca Chambers."

"Who? Forget about it." Helena jump off the stool and Sherry turn to her. "Where are you going?"

"To the bathroom? Where else?" She left and Sherry shrugs lightly and went back into drinking her milkshake. "Mind if I sit here Super Girl?" A voice said from behind her. Sherry didn't dare to see who it was. She knew it was Jake because who else would have call her such a foolish nickname?

"No." she said putting her milkshake down and turning to face him. "I actually don't mind at all. You don't mind if I move my seat right?"

"Why are you acting like that?" He questioned with curiosity in his eyes. "Because I can't uh…be seen with you. That's all. But don't take it personally."

The waiter went up to Jake. "How may I help you?" "The usual please." "Coming right up." The waiter went out of sight leaving Sherry and Jake back alone. "Wow. You seem to be going to this place a lot."

"Of course. I'm more of an outdoor person. You? How should I even start? You seem like one of those nerds who are lock inside of their room all damn day." Sherry started to say something but Jake cut her off, "Oh sorry super girl. I thought forgot you were the sensitive type. Just do me a favor and don't take it personally."

"Oh don't worry. I wasn't taking it personally because I actually like being lock up in my room. You know, focusing only on my school work so I can prepare myself for college."

The woman behind the counter gives Jake his cup of coffee. Sherry raises an eyebrow, "That's the usual?" She questioned pointing to the hot cup of coffee.

Jake nodded. "Sherry. Are you always occupied in your school work?"

"Why do you care?"

"Because you look like you're not really happy. Besides, that friend of yours…Claire? Ever since she's gotten into that fake relationship with that steak boy over there Helena has bothered you about not having your first kiss or having a boyfriend."

Sherry gasp as Jake took a sip from his coffee. She couldn't believe how he knew all of this. "How did you-" "I got to go." He put his money on the counter and Sherry stood there shock with her mouth open.

"Hmm…everything on this list looks good." Piers said. Claire laughs and put the menu that was in his hand down on the table. "Piers. No one is watching us anymore. Drop the fake boyfriend act."

"Oh thank god. This menu is crap!" That made Claire laugh. She thought he was an idiot but a fun one. "Hello," a waitress said standing near their table. "How may I help you?" "Well, can we get-" "Hey Claire! Hold up! I'm the boyfriend so I order for you." She looks at him confused. What the hell is he doing?

"Can we get one big strawberry and vanilla milkshake please?"

"Coming right up." The waitress said writing on her small pad and then gave Piers a wink. Claire found herself jealous. She couldn't understand why she was. I mean him and I aren't even dating? Why the hell am I getting jealous for?!Piers can date whoever the hell he wants! She thought to herself.

When the waitress went away from their table to order to another table, Claire told Piers, "What was that about? I told you to drop the act?"

"Sorry, I just had to do something right in front of Steve."

Claire jump a little in her seat hearing Steve's name. She also had butterflies in her stomach by hearing his name too. She turns around and there Steve was. He was by himself standing at the counter ordering blueberry pie. Him and Claire both made eye contact and he notice she was looking at him. He winks at her and she turn back around facing Piers.

"Is there any chance he didn't see me?" She mumbled putting her head down on the table.

"Uh, I think so because he's coming over right now."

Steve reaches to their table and said, "Hi Claire. Hi…uh…"

"Piers."

"Whatever. Claire, is it okay if you and I talk for a minute?"

She lifts her head up from the table and sits up straight in her seat looking up at Steve. "Oh no sorry. I'm on a date with Piers. I hope you and that bitch. Oops, I mean Rachael are having a good time together."

Steve chuckled and put his hand on Claire's hair and started stroking it. "Don't apologize babe. She is one. I just regret cheating on you over her."

Piers sigh loudly causing Steve and Claire to look over at him. "Oh, I'm sorry to interrupt this bullshit ass story. What? You found out Rachael is carrying S-T-D's or something?"

Steve's fist tightens besides him. "Watch it Nivans."

"Or else what?" Piers got up out of his seat and everyone in the diner glance over at the back of the diner. Some of the people inside there even went up to their section to see what was happening.

Steve looks at Claire who looked a bit afraid and paid his attention back at Piers. "Let's take this outside."

Claire's eyes widen and so she got up out of her seat and went between the guys. She didn't know this was going to happen during the plan. She thought that Steve would only become jealous and then try to ask her out but instead here she is with him and Piers trying to break up a fight from happening.

"Look guys. There's no need to fight each other. Steve, we use to go out but I'm with Piers now. I'm sorry." Claire took Piers hand and he gave her hand a little squeeze. "Looks like I win." He whispered to Piers.

Steve hated to lose. Especially when it was about a girl. He thought of an idea and he smirks and then chuckled.

"I cannot believe you've done that! Piers! What were you thinking?! You're lucky that I even saved your ass from getting beat up!"

Piers chuckled and then turn on the radio. "What? You think you're ex is going to beat me up? Ha! I don't think so." On the radio, Britney Spears song, 'hit me baby one more time' was playing. "This is my song!" Piers shouted. Claire eyed him suspiciously.

"My lioness is killing me! I must confess I still believe, still believe!"

Claire shut the radio off and Piers looked at her. "Hey what was that for?!" "That's for what you did at that damn diner! What were you thinking Piers?!"

The car stops in front of Claire's house and Piers turns to her and chuckled. "I hope you know that Britney Spears song hit me baby one more time was classic!"

"Alright. I have to go. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Do you want me to pick you tomorrow morning?"

"Sure. I'd like that."

Piers handed Claire her phone and without paying attention to her, Claire kiss him on his cheek softly. "Uh, Claire? We're not-" "I know. Good night Piers." She made her way towards her front door and he watch her went inside her house.

"Man, what a night." Piers said starting the engine back again.

It took Piers fifteen minutes to drive home. He parks the car in the garage and pull out his keys from his pocket while whistling. "Hello Piers." A voice said coming from behind him. He stops whistling and turned around. "Hey Steve. What? Are you begging for me to kick your ass or?"

Steve laughed and his group of friends who were standing behind him. "Get him!" He demanded. Two of Steve's friends grab Piers and pin him on the ground. Piers tried to fight back. "It's such a shame that you got your men fighting for you."

Steve went up to Steve and pull out a knife. Piers watch Steve wiped it with a napkin and he bend down to put the knife towards Piers neck. "Listen to me. And listen well. Stay away from Claire." He demands.

Piers chuckled. "What? No. Don't you think she will think something's up? Like why I'm avoiding her?"

Steve presses the point on Piers neck. "Break up with her…" "No. Just for the record, just because you have a sharp object close to my neck doesn't mean I'm afraid of you." "Oh really?" Steve says smirking. He presses the small knife into Piers neck and gave him a small slice.

Piers shook a little. "Don't move…I'm not finish."

"Hey Steve! I think the boy's mom is coming out! Let's dip!"

"Aw, shit. You're lucky Nivans. By the way, if you tell Claire. She's going to get hurt." "By who?" Piers asks panting. "I'm going to frame you…" He ran off with his friends and Piers front door house opens. "Piers?" His mother said rushing towards him.

"M-mom?" Piers said getting up from off the ground. "Why are you-?" His mother looked up and down at him and then notices the cut on his neck. "Piers?" "It's nothing mom!" He shouted rushing inside of the house. On his way upstairs to his bedroom, he bumps into his father who told him, "Piers. You're home late!" "Sorry!" He shouted before slamming his room door and locking it. He leans against his door and close his eyes sliding down onto the floor.

**Hey guys! Guess what?! My Resident Evil & Tomb Raider cross-over story is up! So go check it out! Thanks for the comments by the way. Love you all! **


	6. Sparks Fly

"Piers? Sweetie. Open the door please. We need to talk."

After that incident that happened yesterday night at his front lawn, Piers decided to take a day off from school. No he didn't just sleep in without his parents knowing of course. He faked being sick. His mother fell for the trick automatically but his dad? It took him twenty minutes to fall for it too

His mother knocks on the door again, "Piers? Please open up." Piers was looking at himself in the mirror touching where the knife had cut him. It hurted when he touched it. "Piers?" He sighs and went over to his door and opens it.

"What took you so long? Don't you want your medicine so you can feel better?"

"Sorry, I was in the bathroom."

His mother touch his face and then seen the cut on his neck. It looked infected. "Piers?"

"Yes mother?"

"Care to explain what happen to your neck?"

"I uh…"

Luckily, Piers father had went inside of the room and said, "Honey, I'm heading off to work. Piers, I hope you get better."

"Honey, before you go…have you seen the cut on Piers neck?"

"Mom! It was an accident I swear!"

Piers father went up to him and took a quick look on Piers neck. He shrugs and said, "Looks perfectly fine to me."

"What do you mean Carl?!"

"It looks like a hickey! Now, please let me go to work."

Piers always felt bad for his mother. His father would never care for what his mother have to say or think nor showed her love and affection. I would never do that to my wife when I get married someday. He thought to himself.

His father has left the house and his mother shook her head not registering what had just happen. "Mom? Are you okay?" Piers ask wrapping his arms around his mother. She pulls away from him and burst into tears. Great, bad enough I have to deal with emotional Claire. He thought. "Why are you crying?" He asks.

"Because this family is breaking apart! Ever since that incident that happened when you were twelve years old and we lost-" Piers jump away from his mother he shouted, "Don't you dare talk about what had happen! You know that every time we talk about that I get piss off at myself!"

"You should because it was your entire fault Piers!" His mother snap back.

"Look mom, I can't deal with this now."

"Don't you mean you can't handle the truth? Piers, I love you a lot. I can't afford to lose you like how I lost her."

He looked at his mother and a tear quickly slip from out of his eye. He wipe the tear away trying to show that he was a weak boy soon to be man. "I'm going to go downstairs and pour me a glass of orange juice." He went pass his mother and his mother followed him.

"Piers. What happen last night?"

"What?" He said going inside of the kitchen.

"What happen to your neck?! That does not look like a hickey to me young man! Did someone try to hurt you Piers? Come on, tell me. You can trust me."

Piers thought for a moment and took a sip from his glass of orange juice. Putting it down on the counter he told her, "I can't actually. You were just trying to use someone's death against me! How can you do that to me mom! You were the one who told me when I was a little boy that it wasn't my fault! Now you just threw the incident that happens years ago right at my face again and this time you blamed it on me!"

She cleared her throat, "I am your mother Piers. Mother's need to know things about their children. Especially when it comes to their child's safety."

Piers chuckled and put on his gray sweater that was on the couch. "Some things mother's aren't supposed to know." He left the house and went inside his car driving as far away from his house.

* * *

"I don't know Helena. Maybe he's tired of me?" Claire said lying down on the grass outside on the Soccer field. "I doubt that. I mean, when guys are tired of a girl usually they confront them about it." Claire sighs. She misses Piers. She misses his stupidity, idiotic, and his funny comments. Especially his lips on hers.

"Oh look, prince charming is coming over."

"Who?" Claire asks looking behind to see who Helena was talking about. She saw Steve coming over. "Shit," she muttered. "What are you planning on doing? Do you want Sherry and I to leave or?" "No. Stay."

Steve went up to Claire and smiled. "Hey babe, what's up? Where's your boyfriend Piers? He got into a car crash or something?"

"Steve. Wishing death upon someone isn't nice or attractive."

"Well what can I say? I don't like him."

"Don't you mean you're jealous?" Helena stated rolling her eyes while reading a book that was in her hand. She hated Steve. She couldn't understand what Claire liked about him. Everything about Steve was bad. She even thought he was a bad influence on Claire. Helena closes her eyes and wished Piers was here.

"Jealous? Jealous of that idiot? He can't handle Claire! Only I can. Am I correct Claire?"

"Steve. Listen, if you wanted me back. All you have to do is break up with Rachael and we can be back together." She winked at him and Helena mouth drop.

"I'll have to think about Claire. I mean, Rachael is a pretty good girlfriend too. I'd let you know soon? Oh and by the way, Helena you might wanna' close your mouth before someone puts their dick in it. Bye Claire."

Sherry lays her book down on the grass and looks at Claire who looked in love. "Okay. Am I the only one here who thinks that he's a total dick head and acting like a bitch?" Helena raises her hand into the air and said, "For the first time Birkin, I totally agree on you with this! Claire, please drop Steve. He's not worth your time."

"But weren't you the one who told me to do all this? I mean, I was better off heart-broken and now because of you I'm happy again. Thanks Helena!"

Helena scoffs and then rolls her eyes. "Hey guys." Piers said throwing his school bag on the grass. Claire jumped up and told him, "Where were you?! I waited exactly twenty-five minutes and my father had to drive me to school. By the way, I received a detention slip from my first period teacher because of you and-"

"Look, I'm sorry. Something happened at home and it's just everything is complicated. Claire, I'll explain everything later but for now let's just do the plan."

"Too late." She told him crossing her arms. "Steve was here just a minute ago."

"Really? What'd he say?"

"Nothing really. Why?"

"Nothing. I just hope you're making the right decision doing all of this." Piers walk away from Claire and she bit her lower lip. Helena got up from the grass and began to rub her back. "He's right Claire. We all hope you're doing the right thing."

"I know…" she mumbled watching him talk to Chris and his team.

* * *

When school was over, Piers decided to head into Raccoon City's biggest park. He went to place where no one aloud due to investigation about something that happen years ago. He picked up a couple of rocks and threw them at the water. "Jill and I use to do this all the time when we were kids." Chris told him throwing a rock at the lake.

Piers smirk but it fade away. "So I'm the third wheel huh? Have you forgotten that I was there?" Throwing another small rock at the lake, Chris chuckled. "No. Sorry if I made it seem that way. So what's going on? You know you and my sister?"

"Nothing really man." Piers took a seat on the ground and Chris sat beside him. "Can you elaborate a little on that?"

"There's nothing really to say about her and I."

There was silence between the boys. They both listen to the sound of the water that was coming from the lake. Chris broke the silence by asking Piers, "Do you uh…think my sister's kind of cute?"

The question made Piers blush a little. It also made him laugh a bit. He never knew that day Chris Redfield would ask him if his sister is cute. Besides, it was a bit awkward talking to his best friend about a girl who is his sister. Talking about another girl like a friend or a girl that they don't know was comfortable. But his best friend's sister? No.

"What kind of question is that?" Piers ask ripping a leaf to pieces.

"It's just a simple question? What?" He asks turning to face his best friend. "You have a crush on my sister don't you?"

"What? No! No of course not! Claire and I are just friends!"

"How many times you've two kissed?"

Piers thought about where Claire and him shared their first kiss. It was the night where she asked him to be her fake boyfriend. At first, he thought she was just pranking him to embarrass him in front of the entire school but then after seeing how serious she was he got down with it.

"We've kissed only two or three times I believe?"

"How many minutes?"

"Dude! That's something a girl would ask!"

Chris laughed. "Just answer it Piers!"

"It was like a quick kiss. Nothing more."

"No make out sessions or?"

"No. What do you think we look like having made out sessions in front of people?"

"I don't know. Some people are like that."

There was silence once again between the boys. Piers thought about the questions Chris had ask him. Once again, Chris broke the silence and asks, "Is she a good kisser?"

"Why don't you go find out yourself?"

"Piers! I'm not gonna' just go to my sister and kiss her! That'd be weird, sick, and disgusting. In my book, that's rape."

The two boys laugh historically until Jill came and told them, "I suggest you two leave right now. The cops are coming."

"Damn Valentine. How do you do it?" Chris said chuckling. She rolled her eyes and said, "Hurry up. I don't want to bail you two out of jail." She joked. Jill made her way out of the park and Piers and Chris began to walk.

"Are you still crushing on her bro?"

"Pretty much." Chris replied.

"Just tell how you feel. I'm pretty sure Jill will feel the same way."

"And how are you so sure of that?"

"Because of the way you two talk to each other and not to mention, look at each other."

"So you uh? Think I should make a move on her?"

"When the moment is right."

"You think this is the perfect moment?"

"I'm not so sure about that."

Claire had a small paper in her hand. She was in front of a house which someone told her it was Piers home. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door. The door open and a woman appeared. "Hello." She said looking at Claire strangely. "Is Piers home?" she asked.


	7. Chapter 7

"Come in inside. Please!" Piers mother insist.

Claire enters inside of the home and looks around. "Wow, this is a lovely home. I don't see how Piers don't hang out here."

"Oh, he used to." Piers father said putting his bowl of popcorn on the coffee table and his drink. "What do you mean?" "Well you see what happen was-"

"Carl! Keep your mouth shut." The mother yelled throwing a towel at Carl. "Honey, I don't see how it's such a big deal. I mean, it wasn't our boy fault. It was an accident."

"Oh really? I lost my little girl because of him!" She snaps. Carl frowns and then shuts the TV off. "You're saying like I didn't care about my little girl. I loved her a lot. She's in a better place now. Let that angel rest in peace." Just that, Piers father left the house by going into the backyard.

Claire watches how Piers mother was crying. "I'm sorry about your lost. But what happen to your daughter?"

The mother sobs and wipes her tears away, "I don't want to tell you because I don't want you to break up with Piers."

"Oh no." Claire said laughing a bit. "Piers and I are just friends. I only came by here just to study with him for our history test tomorrow. "She lied.

She took a deep breath and sat next to Claire on the couch. "When Piers was twelve years old, his father and I decided to go to Raccoon City's biggest park to celebrate our little girl's tenth birthday party. She was so excited. My husband Carl finally bought a doll that she always begged her to get."

She shook her head slightly and a tear rush down her cheek. Wiping it away she said, "All her friends, our family, our neighbors, and her teachers were there. Everyone loved her so so much." "There was something about that girl you love about her but you just couldn't figure out what was it."

"Anyways. The kids decided to play hide and seek. I told all of them to not go to the park's lake. I told them a bunch of times but you know little kids are hard-headed. They don't listen and they are pretty stubborn."

Claire laughed. "Yeah, that was so me when I was a little girl. I'm still stubborn till this day."

"So. Just so you know the lake use to have a bridge over it. But ever since that incident the people in the city decided to take it down because my daughter was the one hundredth person to fall off that bridge. Well let's say she was pushed."

"Wait, are you saying that Piers might have pushed her off? Why would he done that?"

"I asked him a million times but he kept on lying to me telling me that it was an accident and she fell off by herself. There's no way in the fucking world my daughter would have fallen off that bridge by herself. And the only person I can think of who pushed her is my son! He was always jealous of her."

"Now that isn't true!" Carl said coming back inside of the house. "Don't tell this young lady a lie. You weren't there! So I suggest you don't say anything. Only Piers knows what have actually gone down at that lake."

"Well if he didn't do it then why'd he tell us what happen? Because last time I checked when you're accused of killing someone you would rather tell someone about it."

"That's bullshit. Piers was never jealous of her. He got everything that he ever wanted!"

"You always liked Piers better than your daughter. Why weren't you crying when we attended to our daughter's funeral?!"

"I wasn't crying in there. I cried when I went to work the next day. I cried when I went to sleep that night from the day of that funeral. I cried a bunch of times. And don't say I loved Piers more than Rose. I loved them both equally."

"No you don't. Didn't you hear the doctor say that those cuts and bruises on her body looked like-"

"Shut up! What the hell are you even talking about?! They haven't found our daughter's body! Look, I'm gonna' go."

"What are you talking about Carl?"

Before he left the house and looked at his wife one last time and told her, "None of your business." He left leaving the mother and Claire alone.

"wow. So maybe that's what Piers meant when he told me it's been ages that a girl has hit him." She gulps. "Yeah, he and his sister use to fight all the time. I remember this one time Piers told her something. Something that wasn't really nice at all. Let's just say that he told her something cruel that lead her wanting to kill herself."

"We had to send our daughter to the mental hospital because all she kept talking about how she was going to kill herself. She told me one morning that one day when I wake up I'm going to see her hanging from my window. That's not normal."

Claire's heart drop hearing that. She couldn't believe that Piers was such a monster. "I uh…have to go. Thank you so much for telling me this information." She got up from the couch and made her way to the front door. She opened it and seen Piers. "Claire?" "Piers?"

**Sorry guys: P I'll upload the next chapter laterrrr. Sorry for the tease haha xD I just want to make this story long. Why? Because I don't want this story to end so fast you know? I know the feeling about reading a story and then it ends quickly. That sucks xD**


	8. The truth behind his eyes

"So what did she tell you?"

"Oh nothing. Just how you pushed your little sister off of the bridge. Care to explain?"

Piers sigh and park his car in front of the park. "You actually believe what my mother told you?" He asks shaking his head. They both got out of the car and Claire crosses her arms. "Alright then. Tell me what really had happen between you and your sister."

Piers open his mouth but before any words can come out of it, Claire told him, "And please do not tell me that everything is complicated. Piers, I want to tell you like how you're helping me."

"Claire. I'm sorry…I just can't…"

"Yes you can Piers. You can trust me. I promise I won't tell anyone."

"How do I know that I can trust you?"

"Because…I wouldn't do anything to hurt you. I swear. Plus, deep down inside of you…you know you can trust me."

He stood there just staring at Claire. He knew she was right. He does trust her; he's just a bit nervous about telling her because this was his biggest darkest secret. The only person he has ever told the story to was his best friend Chris because he was there when the incident happen. Jill was there too!

"Alright. Fine." He told her heading inside of the park. They both went to the lake area and Claire looked around. "Wow…this place looks…" "Ruined right? The bridge use to be here." "Yeah I know. Your mother told me that earlier."

"Okay so what did my mother didn't tell you."

"Well what she did not tell me is your side of the story of what happen."

He sighs and turns to face Claire. "Alright. Here's what happen…"

***Flash back***

"Rose. I'm not sure if we should be on this bridge. Mom told us to not come here remember?" Piers told his younger sister.

Rose put her hand on her right hip and shifts her Weight to the side rolling her eyes at Piers. "Shut up Piers! This is my party! My birthday party! Not yours! Besides, the only friends that you have are Jill and boring Chris!"

Chris gasps and drops his chocolate ice cream cone. "I am not boring!" He told Rose pouting.

"Yes you are! Look, I want to have a great party!"

"What are you talking about?" Jill scoffs. "You're ten."

"So? What is your point? Anyways, let's play a different game. I hate hiding and go seek."

"Alright then. Let's play triple dog." Piers suggested. Rose looked at her brother and smiles. "For the first time Piers. You've actually came up with a good game for once. I'm proud of you dork."

"Alright, Piers. Give me a dare and it better be a good one!"

"I triple dog dare you to…jump off this bridge and swim back on land. Rose laughed. "Are you stupid or?" "No. I've done it last year remember? For Fourth of July? Chris has done it too and also Jill."

Rose looked at Chris and Jill and asks them both, "IS that true?" "Yes." They both muttered. "Alright then."

Rose took off her shoes and stand on top of the railing. As she was getting ready to jump, Piers mother had come in and also his father. "Rose?! Rose! Don't jump!"

Rose blew her parents a kiss and her last words to them were, "I'll be back mommy and daddy." Before her parents catch up to her, she jumps off the bridge. Jill, Chris, Piers, and also their classmates looked over the bridge to see if they see Rose.

"Rose?!" Piers mother shouted. "Rose?!" "Rose?!" "Oh my God call the cops!" she said bursting into tears. Piers was watching how his mother was on the ground crying her heart out. This was the first time he's ever seen her like this.

She went over to Piers and slaps him across his face. "W-what was that for?" He asks in a scary tone. "That's for being fucking stupid okay? Why didn't you stop her huh?" "I was just-" His mother began to hit him repeatedly. "You fucking little demon!"

His father rushes towards them and pull his wife from off him. "Piers! I swear, if my little girl isn't alive and her body is not found I am going to kill you! You're not going to get away from this! You won't!"

***Flash back ends***

"That's what had happen." Piers glances at the ground and Claire put her hand over his. He so badly wanted to take his hand from under hers but he didn't want to. "I'm sorry Piers." She whispered. "It wasn't your-"

"Yes it was Claire! If I didn't tell her that game idea she would have jump off that bridge! She would have been probably home right now…maybe doing her homework, talking to her friends. Or…my family and I would be watching a family movie."

"Ever since Rose death…we never took the time to talk to each other, watch movies or anything like that. It was all because of me."

Claire hugged Piers. "Don't say that." she told him. Her voice started to break up and she finds herself shaking and crying.

"Why are you crying? I'm the one who should be crying. I did all this mess." He told her hugging her back.

She pulls away from him and look at the lake. Picturing how Rose could have fallen off of the bridge. Looking back at Piers crying some more she said, "I'm crying because you're torturing yourself. You're brining yourself here looking at this lake! Why are you doing this to yourself Piers? Why?"

"Because Claire. Coming here is like my medicine. Whenever I think about her death and feeling guilty, I come here. Why? Because I imagine myself stopping her. Even though she always hated me, I always loved her. I wouldn't do anything to hurt her. Please Claire. You have to believe me."

There was silence between the two and Claire just stared at Piers thinking if she should.

"Please." He begged wiping a tear that came out from her eyes. "Alright. Fine. I believe you but you have to tell your mom about this. Maybe she won't be harsh on you I mean, she loves you right?"

Piers chuckled. "Hard to tell. I don't see how my father would have married her."

"What? You wouldn't marry an emotional woman?"

"What?" He laughed. "Nah. I would rather marry a woman who doesn't cry all the time. I mean it's pretty annoying but-"

Claire cut him off, "Sorry to burst your bubble Romeo but most of the woman out here are pretty emotional."

"You didn't let me finish Redfield. There you go running your mouth."

"Shut up steak boy." She said elbowing him at his rib cage.

"But, I would because I like the feeling of comforting a girl ya' know? Telling her to hush and everything's going to be alright."

That made Claire smile. "So let's say the girl-"

"Oh no Claire! Please don't tell me you were going to say what if the girl committed a crime and she was running away from the cops and-"

She laughed. "You know me too well already Mr. Nivans. Have you and Chris been talking about me?"

"What if your brother asked me if you were a good kisser? Does that count as talking about you?"

Claire's face reddens. She looked away quickly so Piers didn't have to see her blush. Piers noticed. He couldn't help himself from laughing. "And what was your response?" "Uh, that's between Chris and me?"

"Alright then." Claire said taking a deep breath. "Let me ask you then."

"What?"

"You heard me. Am I a good kisser to you or not. Don't lie to me steak boy."

Piers weren't really nervous about the question. It's not like she asked him in front of a bunch of people. It was just between him and her. "First, yes." He went up closer and closer to Claire and put his hand on her cheek softly while looking into her eyes.

"Secondly, I would never lie to you Claire. Never." He closes his eyes and slowly leans in to press Claire's lips. She closes her eyes waiting for his lips to meet hers. Suddenly, her cell phone goes off.

"Shit!" She said opening her eyes and pulling out her cell phone from out of her bag. "What?!" She shouted into the phone.

"Whoa, sorry Claire." Helena told her. "Anyways, Sherry and I just found out that Steve is going to be at the ice skating rank tomorrow after school so you and Piers better be there."

"Oh, we will." Claire said rolling her eyes.

"Hey! Don't give me that attitude missy! Let's not forget that I'm helping you out."

"Don't worry Helena. I promise you and Sherry will get a treat when this is all over. I promise. Thank you. Oh and by the way, you ruined a moment here!" She whispered into the phone trying to not let Piers hear her.

"Who was that?" He questioned.

"Oh. That was one of my friend's name Helena. She told me that Steve and his girlfriend are going to be at the skating rank tomorrow. Oh my God! Piers! You have a football game practice!"

"Don't worry; I'll do half and half. No big deal."

"Thank you." Claire told him. "Well, let's get the hell out of this place. And promise me Piers you will never ever come to this place again torturing yourself."

"I promise mom." He joked.

**Hey guys! Just wanted to apologize for not posting chapter 8 on the same day: / I was so BUSY today but enjoy! **


	9. Feelings

"_M-mom?" Piers said walking inside of the house with his father. They both had come from baseball practice. _

_They both sniff the air and Piers look up at his father. "Dad? You smell that?" Looking down at his son, his father told him, "You wait here." Piers nodded and his father rush to where the smell of fire has come from._

_He went out to the backyard and sees something burning. He went over to it slowly and sees how it was photos of the family. "Oh shit," he said rushing to put the fire out. _

_Piers went upstairs to his parents' bedroom and see his mother have a knife in her hand. He notices that his mother has cuts on her arm. She was sobbing. "Mom?" _

Piers toss and turn in his sleep trying to change his dream.

"_Breakfast is ready!" Piers mother shouted throwing the dishes into the sink. _

_Piers took a seat at the table and notice his bowl was nothing in it. He looks at him mom who was washing the dishes. "Hey um…mom?"_

"_Yes? Piers?" _

"_There's nothing inside of the bowl."_

_She turns around and drops a plate on the floor. "Listen to me! And listen to me well! Your father and I have considered about putting you in the system."_

"_You're putting me to child service?"_

"_Yup. That's right."_

"_But dad will nev-"_

"_Piers! What you don't know about your father is he is a liar! He doesn't love you. He doesn't cares about you. He's just being nice to you because he feels sorry for you. You're lucky that we're even feeding you! Now get out of my face! I'm disgusted with you."_

"_But mom I-"_

"_Get out before I hurt you."_

_Piers got up from his chair and left._

He shift and turn in his sleep again trying to think of another dream.

"_Did you find her body?"_

"_I'm sorry. We couldn't find her body. The only thing that we find was her arm."_

"_Oh my God." Piers mother said putting her hand over her mouth and then crying into her husband's chest. _

_Piers just stood there watching her cry._

His alarm clock started going off and Piers fell off of his bed. "Dammit." He said rubbing his eyes. He glances over at his alarm clock and sees what time it is. "Oh shit! I'm going to be late for school!"

"You and Piers almost kissed yesterday night?" Helena asks Claire. "I have a feeling that you and him are falling in love with each other."

"What?" Claire said. "That is impossible okay? Remember we're only doing this to-"

"Get Steve back." Sherry and Helena said at the same time.

The school bell rings. "Let's head to class."

As Claire, Helena, and Sherry were heading to their first period class, Steve had heard their conversation. Well, not full of it. He only heard about how Claire and Piers almost kiss and how she maybe in love with him. "He just doesn't get it do he?"

"I'm glad you're cutting the whole day to just practice football. See? I knew you'd make it through."

"Ah thanks Captain." Piers told him throwing the football at him. "So did you tell Jill yet?"

"About what?" Chris said throwing the football at Piers.

Catching it he said, "About your feelings towards her?"

"Oh not yet. I was planning on telling her on Valentine's Day. You know? Tomorrow?"

"Wow. Isn't that a little risky?"

"No. If she rejects me then oh well."

"I doubt she'd reject you because you're pretty cool."

"Thanks Piers."

"Welcome."

School was over and Claire was looking all over for Piers. "Where can he be?! Have he forgotten that we have to go to the ice skating rink where Steve and that stupid girlfriend of his is going to be at?"

Sherry shrugs lightly. "Who knows where he's is. Maybe he's at home?"

"Hey Claire!" Piers rush over to Claire and her friends out of breath. "Where were you?" Claire asks.

Trying to catch his breath, Piers told her, "I-I…was…at oh my God." "Where?" I was at football practice. At the park." "Oh well let's hurry up! Guys, I'll see you later." Piers and Claire went away and Helena and Sherry look at each other.

"Thinking what I'm thinking?" Helena said smirking.

"Going home and study for the S.A.T's?"

"What? No! I was thinking about heading over to the ice rink to see what happens."

"Isn't that kind of like…?"

"Let's go." Helena said pulling Sherry's hand to her car.

"How come you weren't here at school today?"

"Oh that's because the whole team and I decided to cut school to practice for our game tomorrow."

"I'll be there." Claire told him smiling.

"Really? I thought you weren't into football."

"Oh I'm not. I'm just going to go to support you."

"Really? Thanks Claire."

"No problem."

Piers park his car in the parking lot and they both enter inside of the skating rink. "You see him?" Claire asks. "No but I see Rachael sitting at the food court looking pretty sad."

"I would go over there to ask her what happen but I'd rather hold your hand and skate. Come on."

Steve watches how Claire and Piers went onto the ice. "I warned him." He went onto the ice and search for Claire and Piers.

Claire and Piers were holding hands. "So is everything okay at home? With your parents and all?"

"Well, I didn't really say anything to my parents when I left the house. They both were just getting ready for work."

"Oh. Don't worry everything will get better." She said holding both of his hands smiling.

"And how are you so sure of that?

"Just trust me. Can you do that?"

"Of course."

Steve was pushing Rachael to the side of him causing her to fall on the ice. "Why are you treating me like this Steve?! I thought you love me!" "Oh shut the hell up. I never was. I got what I wanted from you."

Rachael gasps and then got up from the ice. "Bastard!" She said getting out of the ice rink. Steve chuckled and then looks around the ice rink. "Now where are they?"

"I'm a better skater than you." Claire told Piers.

"Oh really? Can you do this?"

He let go of Claire's hand and then started to skate backwards. "Alright show off no." He laughs and Steve sees him skating back towards Claire.

Sherry and Helena just made it to the ice rink. "My parents are so going to kill me!" she told Helena shivering. "Look Sherry. I texted your parents earlier explaining to them that you're at school practicing for the S.A.T's now hush!"

Sherry rolls her eyes. "Whatever. Look, I'm gonna go sit down at the food court."

"Alright."

She went over to the food court and sees Jake eating French fries with a cheeseburger. Oh great. She muttered to herself. "Hey loser." She said taking a seat across from him and taking a French fry from off his plate.

Jake looks up from his plate and sees Sherry. "You're stalking me super girl?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

He looks at her curiously. Sherry notices him staring at her. After swallowing the French fry that she had taken off from his plate she asks him, "What?" Jake just shook his head looking somewhere else. "What bring you here?"

"I don't know really. You just looked pretty lonely."

"Lonely?" Jake chuckled. "I'm never lonely."

"It's okay to feel lonely at times Jake. So quit lying."

"Super girl, something tells me that you want to be my friend. If you wanted to be my friend so badly then why'd you just ask?"

Sherry glances at the ice skating rink and she put her attention back on Jake. "I-I have to go…" She got up from the chair and left Jake.

"Hey! Hey!" Steve shouted as Claire and Piers were about to kiss. "S-Steve?" Claire asks looking over at him pretending to act like she wasn't aware that he would be here. "Claire. Look, I broke up with Rachael. Please, let me ask you out again. I'm sorry for breaking your heart earlier this week."

"Oh come on." Piers said laughing. "You're actually going to believe that Claire?" Claire looked at Piers and then back at Steve who looked pretty upset. "Hey um, Piers and I need to talk about something for a minute."

Steve shrugs and assumes that Claire was going to break up with Piers and hook up with him. "Piers!" She whispered. "What the hell are you doing?!"

"What it looks like I'm doing Claire? I'm trying to stop you from going back out with that bastard" He whispered back to her.

She crosses her arms and waits for him to explain more of what he's trying to do. "Piers? Is there something going on that you're not telling me?"

He licks his lips and looks at Steve who was watching them. Steve was only ten feet away from them. He knows that if he tells Claire what he had told him about if he told Claire about what had happen between the two, he will hurt Claire.

Claire notices a cut on his neck and she touches it. Piers move back away from her and said 'ow." "What happen to your neck?"

"Dammit Claire! Let me explain everything okay? Look, Steve is dangerous okay. He is willing to hu-"

"Shut up Piers! Just shut up okay?!" She pushes him away from her. He grabs both of her arms causing her to stop pushing him. "Claire! I know I'm not the only one who thinks about the kiss that we've shared. That kiss, that was real. And you know that."

"P-Piers? Wait, I'm so confused?"

"Of course you are. You know what, go with Steve. I don't care. Whatever happens, happens. I'm done. I guess our fake relationship is over."

"Piers! You know that I like you as a person! I-I don't want to end our fake relationship like this. I see that you sort of have feelings for me but remember. We only did this to make me get Steve back remember? Now, what were you telling me about Steve hurting me?"

"You should have listened when you had the chance." Just that, Piers left leaving Claire and Steve alone. Claire looked over at Steve and he went up to her. "So?" "Ask me out."

Steve clears his throat and takes Claire's hand. "Claire. Will you go back out with me?"

"I thought you would never ask."


	10. I thought you loved me

Piers opened his front door of his house and went pass his mother frustrated. His father put his newspaper down and calls his name out. "Piers? You're home already? Aren't you supposed to be at football practice?"

Piers was about to head upstairs to his bedroom but he then decided to chill and hang out with his father in the living room. "Coach canceled it." He told his father sitting down on the couch. "Are you alright Piers?" his father asks him concerned.

"Yeah um, I'm fine. Why'd you ask?"

"Oh I don't know. You have a cut on your neck and you look like you're heart-broken."

"Dad. I'm not heart-broken. I'm just exhausted from football practice. That's all. Besides, I don't have a girlfriend?"

His father rubs the back of his head and told Piers. "Sorry. I'm just worried about you. That's all."

* * *

Helena notices Steve and Claire was kissing. Sherry notices too. "So. I guess Piers and Claire's fake relationship is over." Sherry told Helena sighing. Helena looked at Sherry who was watching the people skating around and around in the ice rank. "But where's Piers?" "Dunno." Sherry said under her breath.

Helena became curious about where Piers has gone. Claire and Steve went over to Sherry and Helena. "Hey guys." She said happily. "Hey um Claire?" "Yes?" "Can we talk for a minute?" "Sure!" Claire turns to Steve and pecks his lips one last time before going to talk to Helena.

While Helena was in some corner waiting for Claire to come over to her, she thought about how she should start explaining to Claire how she's made the biggest mistake. "Hey" Claire said smiling waving at Steve. Helena hated to take Claire's happiness away. But she has to do this or else Claire will get her heart-broken again. Which she can't afford.

"Claire. Look, I don't know any other way to say this but…you've just made the biggest mistake."

"What'd you mean?" Claire asks. Her smile has fade away and she became serious. "Have you seen the cut on Piers neck? I think Steve has something to do with it."

"What? That's nuts. Steve wouldn't hur-"

"He wouldn't hurt him? God Claire, why are you so freaking blind when it comes to love? I think you're pretty off without a boyfriend."

"Me? Better off without a boyfriend? Helena! You don't know about love."

"Uh yes I do."

"Oh really. When was the last time you have gotten into a relationship?"

Helena kept quiet and bit her lip hard.

"Yeah…I thought so. Well if you excuse me while I go with Steve." Claire heads over to Steve and he pulled her in for a tight hug and then kisses her again.

"Ugh, he disgusts me. It's like he's put this huge spell over Claire's mind."

"I know." Sherry said sighing. "Is it okay if I spend the night over at your house?"

"Glad you've ask because I can use someone to talk to."

* * *

Chris knocks on Piers room window. "Push this room window up higher. This is Raccoon City's police department." He said in his deepest voice. Piers laugh a little and push his window up higher.

"Hey man. I'm glad you can make it." He told Chris as he put on his guitar hero on.

"No problem. Look what I bought." Chris said pulling a case of soda's out of a black bag.

"Dude! Where'd you get them?! I look over town to find these!"

"Jill and I sort of drove…somewhere out of RaccoonCity."

Piers look at the can of root beer and then look at Chris who was drinking a can himself. He opens the can and took a quick sip from it. "Thanks Chris. Really appreciated it."

"You're welcome. That's what brothers are for right?"

"Yup." He set his can of soda on his dresser and started to play guitar hero world tour. 30 Seconds To Mars song 'The Kill' started to play.

"You better be playing this on hard level."

"You know it!" Piers said catching up with the level difficulty. "So um, during the car drive. Did you and Jill talk about your feelings?"

"Yeah. I told her that I like her. She told me that she likes me too."

"Really? That's awesome!"

"I know right? I just couldn't believe that she had a crush on me since we were little kids." Chris shook his head not believing. "Oh and we've both kissed."

"DUDE! That is huge. So what? You two are going out now?"

"I don't think so?"

"What are you waiting for? "Piers told him turning to face him. "Ask her out!"

"Dude! The game!"

"Oh shit." He said turning back to face the game and playing it again. "So um…how's you and my sister's fake relationship?"

"Oh nothing. We've just broken up today." The song has ended and Piers handed Chris the guitar. "Oh…sorry about that." "Don't be. I mean after all, it was just a stupid fake relationship! And those kisses that we've shared didn't mean anything!" Chris played a song on guitar hero and told Piers, "Something tells me you have feelings for Claire."

"Look man, I do."

"Y-you do?"

"Yes. I think I may be in love your sister."

"Well uh, I'd rather you dating my sister than that coward Steve she's going back out with."

"Totally. Hey um…about Steve. I tried earlier to stop Claire from going back out with him."

"Why?" Chris asks pausing the game and taking another sip from his can of root beer.

Piers took a deep breath and told Chris everything. Including how Steve and his friends jumped him in front of his house. Chris was pissed off. He put down the guitar on Piers bed and said, "Piers! Why didn't you tell me this sooner?!"

"I'm sorry bro it's just. I was so busy caught up with my mom's bullshit and then Claire's fake relationship and then I have to worry about the fucking football game that's tomorrow."

Chris put his hand on Piers shoulder. "Calm down. Look, I have Helena's number so let's call her and ask where Claire has went with Steve."

"Alright." Piers said nodding his head. The two boys called Helena's phone but she wouldn't pick up.

* * *

Helena and Sherry were laughing at a movie they both were watching.

"She is so stupid!"

"I know!"

Her phone kept on buzzing inside of her bag.

* * *

"Shit. She's not picking up. We're going to have to go there."

"What?" Piers said watching Chris pack up his things. "Dude! We can't just knock on a girl's house door at ten o' clock at night! Especially if it's a school night."

"Damn, you're right. I have another plan."

* * *

Steve was driving Claire home. "I can't believe you and Piers faked your relationship to make me jealous! Out of all the guys in the school why you chose Steak boy."

"I don't know…he was the only guy I know who would do it? I would have asked my friend Leon but he wouldn't be down with it. Besides, he moved."

Steve chuckled. "I never liked Leon Kennedy."

"And he never liked you?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Steve asked stopping at a red light.

"Nothing. I just said that he never liked you? What? Is there a problem with that?"

The car started to speed up and Claire was leaning back in her seat panicking. "Hey! Stop speeding the car! We'll crash dumbass!" He ignored Claire. "Steve? Steve? Stop the car now!" The car stops at a curve and he looked at Claire. "I hate to do this but…" He slaps Claire at her face and she was shock.

She never has gotten hit by a boy before. She started to shake and then cry a little. "Steve, why'd you?"

"Because you got me mad."

Claire broke down crying and she covers her face with both of her hands.

"Hey babes stop crying. You're lucky it was just a slap. Next time, it'd be a punch. Now stop crying or that pretty face of yours will be destroyed at the end of the night."

Steve has never done anything like this to Claire that's why she was so shock. She then find herself not in love with Steve anymore. She hated him. "Take me home!" She demanded. "No. You're coming home with me tonight."

"What? You're fucking crazy! What happen to you Steve?! This isn't you!" she told him crying again.

"This is me Claire. You just never gotten the chance to see the real me."

"Just take me home. I promise I won't tell anyone about this."

"Oh you won't tell anyone. Because if you do your friends and family will get murder in four point eight seconds. Now get the fuck out of my car before I hit you again."

"You're making me walk home now?"

"I'd drive you home by midnight if you come sleep with me. I hope Rachael told you that I was good in bed."

Claire rolls her eyes and opens the car door. "Yeah…right." She got out of the car and Steve drove away. Maybe he's drunk? I mean, he always drinks


	11. Missing

"So what are we going to do huh?" Piers ask Chris outside the home of Helena Harper's house.

"Hmm…I was thinking about…" Chris picked up a big rock and threw it at Helena's window. The window broke and the rock was inside of her room. "Hopefully that's her room. Quick! Hide!"

Piers did what he was told and a man came out of the house. "Fucking teenagers! Yeah! You better run! Assholes." Piers and Chris chuckled. They did felt a little bad about breaking the window but then it was pretty funny at the same time.

Chris climb up a tree that was near the broken window and he manage to jump to the window ceil. "Got it." He said to Piers who was looking around to see if the coast was clear. As soon as Chris got inside of the room, he looked around to see if it was Helena room.

He went over to her dresser and sees a photo of Helena and Claire at her sixteen birthday party. Chris smiles and then puts the photo back down onto the dresser. He then heard Piers shouting from outside. "Chris! Chris! Hurry the fuck up!" "Shut up!" Chris shouted back out the window.

He put a rope out of the window and Piers started to climb up to Helena's bedroom. "Thanks man." Piers told Chris handing him the rope.

Helena got out from her bathroom and was singing. "Everybody hurts! Everybody screams!"

Piers and Chris covered their ears from the horrible singing. Helena didn't notice them in her bedroom. "Does she notice us here or?" "I don't think so Piers. She has those damn headphones in her ear."

Helena was about to take her towel off from her body but then Chris and Piers looked at each other and quickly rushes towards her shouting. "Stop! No! Stop!" Helena took her headphones off and started screaming. Piers and Chris was screaming too.

Claire finally has reached home. She opens the front door and was still wiping her tears from her cheeks. Her mother has seen her come inside the house. "Claire! Where have you been?! Is there any chance you know where your brother Chris is? I've tried contacting him for almost an hour now."

Sobbing Claire told her, "No." She went pass her mother crying.

"Claire? Come sit down with me and let's talk."

"No. I'm okay alright!" Claire rushed up to her bedroom and her mother followed.

Realizing that they three were screaming pretty loud, Piers puts his hand over Helena's mouth. "Helena? Is everything okay up there?" Helena took Piers hand off from her mouth and she shouted, "Y-yeah! There was just a bug in here! That's all dad! Quick hide! Oh and don't hide in here!" "What the fuck? Where do you want us to hide in?" Helena sighs and says, "Outside." "Are you telling us to jump out from the window? Helena, we can break a leg. I hope you know that." "No you won't. Trust me on this boys." Helena's father bang on the door, "Helena opens up!" "Go!" She told them once more.

Chris was the first person to jump out of the window. He landed perfectly. "She was right." Piers jumps out of the window and lands on Chris. They both were on the ground. "Piers? Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah Captain." Piers rubs his back and gets up from the ground. He then helps Chris up who was a bit hurt. "Are you alright?" "No. I'm perfectly fine." Chris said sarcastically.

Helena looks out of her window and fixes up her towel before opening her room door. She opens it but cracks it a little showing only her face. "Oh hey dad. Everything is fine up here. It's just that you see what happen was-" Her father bust the door open and Helena's eyes widens. "Are you insane or?"

"No. I could have sworn I heard a male's voice up here! Where is he huh?" Her father checks under her bed, her closets, and then her bathroom. "Feeling dumb now?" "No but I will be back here. So you better tell that boyfriend of yours that he's lucky I haven't found him yet."

"Whatever dad." Helena said closing back her room door. She rushes towards her window and gives Piers and Chris thumbs up.

After five minutes has past. Helena has gotten out of her bathroom once again but this time with clothes now. "Why didn't you guys call or text me?" "Like we didn't try doing that?!" Piers shouted. "Shh! Shut the hell up Piers before my dad comes up here again. Plus, he will defiantly catch you two this time because he has a key to my bedroom!"

Piers chuckles. "Now I see why you don't have a boyfriend."

"Guys! Enough. Look, we came here about Claire."

"What about her?" Helena said rolling her eyes pacing back and forth in her bedroom. Chris explains everything to Helena and Helena gasps. "Oh shit! It's too late now! She's probably at his house right now! Oh god this is bad!" Helena paces back and forth fast and even started biting her nails.

Piers got up from the edge of her bed and went up to her wrapping his arms around her calming her down. "It's okay Helena. We all can help Claire." She turns around to face Piers and their eyes both met. She looks away quickly at Chris who looked at both of them. Piers took his hands off of her and back away slowly. "So uh like I was saying. Do you know where Steve lives at?"

"Are you stupid Piers? You and Chris can't go to Steve's house! Especially at night time! The boy is dangerous. God knows that he and Claire can be doing right now. "Helena sat between the boys and glances at her room floor. "They both probably can be getting it in right now." Piers joked and then started bursting into laughter.

Helena and Chris didn't found it funny. They both looked over at Piers clueless and Piers stops laughing. "Sorry?" "Look, just give us Steve's address and we will both be on our way over there."

"No. I'm going with you two."

"Helena. This is a man's job." Chris told her heading towards her window.

"No. Please. Claire is like my best friend and I'm the one who put her in this mess. I should've just let her been heart-broken. Maybe right now she would have been happy?"

"Don't beat yourself up Helena. We've all tried warning Claire about Steve. She just wouldn't listen."

Someone knocks on Helena's room door again. "Shit. That must be my father." Helena said.

"No. This is Sherry."

"Oh right." Helena went over to her door and opened it.

"Hey, why is Piers and Chris here?" Sherry asks putting the snacks she's bought from the store on Helena's bed. "Oh because guess what they've both told me just now?" "What?" Helena told Sherry everything including the part where Piers and Chris almost seen her naked.

"Dude, you didn't have to tell her that part." Piers told her checking his text messages on his phone. It's been ten minutes that Claire hasn't replied to his text message. She might be sleeping? He thought to himself.

Claire was lying down on her bed thinking about what happen between her and Steve. "Claire. Open this door this instant!" It's been almost an hour now that her mother has banged on her door telling her to tell her what happen. "Mom! Leave me the fuck alone!" She yelled putting her pillow on her face. "Don't you dare use profanity in this house young lady! If you don't open this door in ten seconds then you are grounded till you graduate from high school!"

She takes the pillow off of her face and sits up straight in her bed. "Ten." Her mother has started counting and Claire heard her phone buzz. She checked her phone messages and sees a text from Piers. Her heart drops. "Nine." Claire reads the text message:

Piers: Claire? Are u alright?

"Eight" She texted him back replying,

Claire: Yes. I'm fine. Why are you asking me that?"

"Seven." Claire waited for his response.

Piers: Because I'm worried about you…is that a problem?

Claire: No. It's not a problem at all.

She shooted back at him. "Six"

Piers: Where are you?

Claire: Why do you care?"

Piers: Dammit Claire! Just tell me where you are at!

"Five" She thought for a minute and began to put her shoes back on.

Claire: …

Piers: Don't text me that!"

"Four"

Claire: Look Piers. I'm sorry. I have to go now. I just made the biggest mistake of my life. I have to go and make things right. I'd text you later k?

"Three"

Piers: Why do you do this all the time to me? What? You like playing with my heart or something? Because I find that pretty mess up.

Claire: No. I am sorry okay? : ( I'm sorry for everything Piers. Just please don't get mad at me. Look, I have to go bye.

"Two!"

Claire put on her brown sweater while looking at herself at her mirror that was handing behind her room door.

"One! That's it Claire! You're punished until you graduate." Claire opens her room door and passes by her mother.

"Where do you think you're going young lady?" She ignores her mother and opens the front door. "Hey! Claire! It is a school night! Get back in this house this instant!"

"Did she text you back?" Chris asks looking over at Piers.

"No. She didn't tell me where she's at." Piers put his phone down on his lap and everyone sighs.

"That's it." Helena said pulling her phone out from her pocket. "I'm calling the cops." She dialed nine-one-one. "Hello. Nine-one-one speaking. What is your emergency?" Chris eyes widen and he takes the phone out of Helena's hand. "Nothing. Sorry." He said into the phone. "We can't have the cops involve in this! What? We're going to tell them that Piers and Claire faked a relationship in order to make her ex jealous and now she has her ex back and now she's missing? They would think that we're pulling a prank!"

"Yeah. Chris is right. Getting the cops involve will be pretty dangerous and too risky. Besides, Claire's life is on the line."

Sherry lay down on Helena's bed looking up at the ceiling. "Then what the hell are we all supposed to do?!"

"How about we all pay that bastard a visit? You know, give him an ass whipping." Piers took his belt off and everyone laughed. Jill knocks on Helena's room door. She opens the door and says, "Hey. It's twelve p.m. How did you?" "Your father was kind enough to open the front door for me. Besides, what? You thought I was going to throw a rock at your window and use a rope to enter inside of your bedroom right? That'd be too much work."

Piers and Chris looks at each other and back at Jill. "No comment." They both say.

Claire walks up the front steps of Steve's front porch. She knocks on the door and waited for someone to open the door but no one did. She opens the door and she was inside of his house. "Wow. He leaves his house door opens? Yeah…he's totally drunk." She said closing and then locking the door behind her. "Steve?" she said aloud. The house was pretty dark inside. There were no lights on. "Steve?" she said once more.

Before she turns around, she felt someone covers her mouth. Claire screams into the person's hands and the person whispers in her ear, "You've just made the biggest mistake of your whole entire life."


	12. I'm coming for you Claire

Claire screams into the stranger's hand once more. The lights have gotten on and Steve was coming down the staircase. "Let go of her!" The stranger lets go of Claire and she looks behind to see who it was. "Who the hell is he?" She asks backing away from the stranger.

Steve chuckles and puts his arm around her. "That's my best friend Jack. Jack Krauser?" "Nope. He doesn't ring a bell. Hey um, can we talk?" "Sure babe. Isn't that why you came here for? Come follow me." Claire nodded and went upstairs to his bedroom.

* * *

"Alright. It's twelve-twenty-four a.m." Piers said putting his hand down from looking at his watch. "Guys, we need to hurry up and make a move! What if Claire is about to get her head slice off?" Chris gets up from the bed, "He's right. Let's go. This time we're going to head out the front door." Chris heads to Helena's room door but she blocks it by jumping in front of the door. "No! Okay, what if my father sees you guys."

Everyone looks at each other and back at Helena. "No. I'm talking about the guys. I mean, my dad is a problem when it comes to boys."

"Helena Anne Harper." Piers said getting closer to her. "Are you trying to say that Chris and I have to take the window?"

"Uh duh steak boy?"

He sighs and says, "Fine. Let's go Chris." Chris and Piers jumps out of the window and the girls just stood there looking at one another. "So? Let's go." Jill said opening the room door and heading downstairs.

Sherry crosses her arms and looks at Helena. "What?" Helena asks. "Something tells me you that you think Piers is cute. And you may have some sort of feelings towards him."

"Piers is cute and all I mean, don't you just want to just kiss him?"

"What? No!"

"Alright? Look, let's go."

Sherry leaves the house and as soon as Helena was about to leave, her father seen her. "Helena? Aren't you supposed to be in bed right now?"

"Oh shit…" Helena muttered under her breath before looking back to see her father. "Get your ass in bed right now!" "Dad! I hope you know that I am seventeen years old! I am about to head to college and you're still treating me like a little girl!"

"That's because you're acting like one!" He yelled.

"Ugh! I hate you!" Helena turns back and sees her friends inside of a car. She winked at them and head upstairs to her room while pretending to cry. She locked her room door and quickly pushes her dresser in front of her room door. "Stupid bastard." She jumps out of her window and runs inside of the car.

"What the hell happen back there?" Piers ask as she was putting her seat belt on. "Nothing. Chris! Just drive! Hurry!" Helena's father got out of the house and sees Helena. "I knew you! You bitch!" "Drive Chris!" Chris drives away and her father fell into the street. "She's in some deep shit now."

As the car was driving fast down the streets, Helena rests her head on Piers shoulder. "I'm so dead when I return home later now." Piers chuckles and looks down at Helena. "You're telling me? My parents haven't seen me since morning." "My parents?" Chris started biting on a yellow straw. "How should I even start? Their so going to be disappointed in me"

Jill puts her hand on Chris's shoulder. "Don't worry. You will get pass it." He focuses on the road and says, "Really? You really think so?" "Yes." Chris looks at Jill and then leans in to kiss her. "Uh Chris! The road!" She said leaning back away from him. "Shit!" Chris said turning the car from crashing into a truck.

The truck honks at them as they pass by. "Damn Valentine. You see what you almost did back there? Because of your charm you've almost made us died back there."

Jill giggles and then looks out her window.

* * *

"Steve. I just wanted to apologize about earlier what I had said in the car. It was mean."

"Don't say that. I should be the one apologizing. I'm the one who hitted you. I'm truly am sorry baby. I was just drunk." He puts his hands on Claire's waist and she looks up at him. "I knew it." She whispered. They both began to kiss.

* * *

"Helena, quick! Which turn?"

"That way!" She pointed to the right.

Chris couldn't see where she had pointed. "Helena. I would love to play little kids with you but LEFT OR FUCKING RIGHT?!"

"Right!" Chris quickly turns the car right.

* * *

Steve pushes Claire onto his bed and he lies on top of her kissing her deeply. He runs his fingers up Claire's shirt while kissing her. Claire became a little uncomfortable. She wasn't really ready for all this. This was a huge step for her. But, she then didn't care because whatever what would make Steve happy she will do it.

* * *

"Okay. Keep driving up the block and you will see a red and white house. That's his."

"Alright." Chris said finishing up his can of root beer.

* * *

Steve tries to take off his shirt and Claire helps him. He then tries to take off Claire's pants but she wouldn't let him.

"Alright we're here." Chris said crushing his can of soda and then shutting off the car engine. "You girls. Stay inside of the car while Piers and I fix that bastard. Let's go Piers. Helena lifts her head up from Piers shoulder and Helena told the guys, "Hey! That isn't fair! We want to come inside!" "Look girl's we're sorry. This is a man's job." "A man who couldn't just take the front door right?" Jill said smirking. "You know what? Let's bring the girls with us." Chris told Piers. Piers sigh and grab his bat out of the trunk.

"Claire. Quit moving my hands from taking your pants off."

"Steve looks." She said sitting up in his bed. "I love you and all but. I'm just not ready. Look, I have to go." Claire got up from his bed and Steve grabs her and puts her back down on the bed. "No! You're staying right here with me! We both came this far and-"

Claire cut him off. "You fucking horny bastard! Let go of me!" She tried pushing him off of her. Trying to stop her from hitting him, he punched Claire at her face which causes her to stop hitting him. She then began to scream. "Help! Krauser!"

Krauser was downstairs eating a sandwich while playing video games.

Steve was a bit afraid if someone will hear her voice. He started to strangle her. "Shut the fuck up." He whispered. Claire couldn't breathe nor move.

* * *

Piers and Chris and also the girls went up to the house. "Dammit! The house is lock." Chris said frustrated. "Well no shit!" Piers told him banging on the door. Krauser opens up the door and burps. "Ew." Sherry said backing away a little. "What do you guys want? Do you know what time it is?"

Piers was impatient. All he wanted to see was Claire. "Move!" He said pushing Krauser aside. "Girls. Stay here! We will call you when things get ugly." "Right!" They all said. Jill took a seat on the couch and Krauser sat next to her. "You're single right?" "No. I'm dating someone." "He's here?" "Yes. He just went upstairs." "Let's say if we both fuck right here on this soft really soft sofa. Is there any chance he will catch us?" "Uh…" Jill said getting up from the couch.

Sherry rolls her eyes at Krauser's question.

"Piers! I think I found the room! But it's lock!" "Ready?" "Ready?" They've both bust down the room door and no one was in here. "What the?" Piers drop his bat on the floor and searches around the messy room. "Shit!" he said running a finger through his hair. "They're gone!" "Where do you think he may have taken her?"

* * *

Steve was driving while Claire was putting an ice pack on her swelling black eye. "Don't worry baby. You will be back home in a few." Claire sinks in her seat and looks out of her window wishing Piers was here protecting her.


	13. Oops

The car had stop in front of Claire's home.

"Now remember what to say when she asks you what happen alright?"

Claire nodded and they both made their way to the front door.

Steve put his arm around Claire's neck and the front door has open. "Oh my-honey! Claire's home! Please, come inside with her. Steve and Claire enter inside of the house and Claire wanted to badly to tell her parents what was going on.

"C-Claire? What happen to your face and your eye?!"

"Claire. Tell them. It's important that they know…" Steve said to her giving her neck a little pinch. She gulps and said to herself, I'm sorry Piers. "It was Piers..." she said to them putting the ice pack down. "Piers done this to me because he was jealous of Steve and I relationship! Mom, dad…I'm scared."

She went to her parents and hugs them tightly crying hard.

"Thank you so much Steve." Her mother told him. "Hey, no problem. No girl deserves to be hit by a boy. Whoever does that deserve to be put in jail?"

"You damn right." Her father said. "I should call the cops on him." "No!" Claire said looking at both of her parents. "Not tonight. Maybe tomorrow?" "Why not now? This boy has hit you!" "I know dad. Just not tonight." A car stops in front of the house and Sherry, Helena, Jill, Chris, and Piers headed inside of the house.

"Mom I know-" Before Chris can say anything else everyone seen Steve and the Redfield's parents sees Piers. Piers look at Claire who was sitting on the couch looking at him. He drops his bat on the floor and just stares at Claire.

* * *

**I know I know…short freaking chapter but be grateful! I stayed up all night just to upload three chapters I think? Anyways, I know the last chapters have been crazy and cruel! But the next chapters will be kind of sad so be prepare to cry your hearts out. Make sure you buy a box of tissue because you will be in tears. **

**Just giving you a heads up! **

**Also, I want to give an S/O to ****abcacb1221, Karla-Nightingale and especially ca800. You guys** **totally rock & you guys defiantly encourage me into writing more. I do have juicy stories coming up. **

**My other stories that I am planning on posting here is probably going to be, **

**SherryxJake**

**HelenaxLeon**

**ClairexPiers (I think you guys are going to like this one)**

**JillxChris (Not so sure about this but hey, would it hurt to give it a try?)**

**Oh and about the other story with Resident Evil and Tomb Raider cross-over, I apologize for not updating the story. I have been busy coming up with ideas of my different stories and coming up ideas for the next chapter for this story. I defiantly like this story. It's one of my favs so far. **

**Note: The idea where Piers little sister Rose jump off the bridge wasn't my idea sort of. What I meant by that is I didn't came up with the idea of a girl jumping from off a bridge xD I got the idea from one of my favorite movies that is on Netflix call 'Triple Dog' if you have Netflix I recommend you go watch it with your friends, boyfriend, girlfriend, family, or whatever. Just watch it! It's pretty good. **

**No I wouldn't tell you guys to watch a shitty movie. I love you guys so watch the damn movie. :P **


	14. Kiss me

The next morning, Claire woke up and got out of bed and got ready for school. She rushes downstairs and went into the kitchen where she found her mother, father, and her brother Chris who is eating a bowl of cereal.

She sat from across him and pours herself a bowl of cereal herself.

"Do you mind eating somewhere else?" He mumbled under his breath. Claire didn't say anything. She knew why he had told her that. It was because of what happen last night.

"Chris. Don't talk to your sister like that. And let your friend know that I don't want him near my daughter."

"But dad!" Chris bang on the table and looks at his father who was reading the newspaper. "Piers didn't do that! How many times am I going to tell you that Piers and I were hanging out all night together? How in the world did he even hit Claire if he was looking for her?! Steve's the one who did it! It's obvious! Besides, Piers wouldn't hurt anyone."

"Have you forgotten what he did to his little sister Rose?" Claire told Chris crossing her arms. "You-ugh!" Chris pushes his bowl of cereal on the floor. "How can you be so selfish Claire? How?! The boy has done so much for your ass and what do you do? You throw it all at his face and pretend that you don't know even know him! Piers might go to jail because of your shitty lie."

"It wasn't a lie!" Claire yelled.

"Oh really? Since you're spilling the beans about Piers then why I don't spill the beans about you. Because your ass is a bitch! That's what you are!"

Claire scoffs, "No I am not!" she tries to hold in her tears.

Their parent tries to calm Chris down. "Don't touch me!" He told his father who was trying to hold him back. "I'm going to leave now. But…I'm going to tell you this mom and dad. Piers and Claire were pretending to have a fake relationship. In order to get her ex-boyfriend Steve back. She got him back and well he's abusing her. End of fucking story."

Chris picks up his school bag from off the floor and leaves the school going off to school. When he left the house, he didn't bother locking the door. He just slammed it letting his family know that he was highly pissed off.

Claire pushes her bowl of cereal away from her and gets up from her seat. "I-I have to go."

"Claire?" Her father asks. She turns around and looks at him. "Yes?"

"Is that true?"

* * *

"Thanks Helena for picking getting me out of jail. Let me tell you, spending the night at the police station lock up isn't pretty."

Helena laughs while they both head towards her car. "What? Did the guys in there try to rape you?"

"No shit. There was even this one guy in there who dressed up as a girl!"

"Why?"

"I didn't want to ask him why…"

She laughs again but only this time harder. "Piers Nivans you are something else." She said driving down the streets. "Well, do you like my outfit?" He asks her. "They've made you wear that? That doesn't seem like your style." Helena frowns and Piers leans back in his chair.

"Yup. Sadly, they've told me that they've lost my clothes."

"They're probably lying. Maybe they've kept it because they want to keep it as a souvenir maybe?"

"Yeah…right?" Piers close his eyes and tries to sleep. "Are you trying to sleep?" "No. I'm trying to pretend that I'm dead." They both laugh. "Well that's cute and sad to hear." She told him while focusing on the wheel.

The car was silent and Piers phone starts to buzz. He takes his phone out from out of his pocket and sees he has an unknown text message. "Who is that?" Helena asks. "I don't know. It's an unknown text message" Piers unlocks his phone and reads the text message.

Unknown: How was jail steak boy? I hope you had fun in there. By the way, I'm sorry for accusing you of hitting Claire. It's just that she got me so angry that I panic and hit her hard.

"Great." Piers said putting his phone back into his pocket. "Who was that?" "It's Steve. I know it is…he's telling me why he hit Claire."

Helena sighs and she parks the car at the school's parking lot. She turns to face Piers and tells him, "Why do you like her so much?"

"Excuse me?"

"Sorry. Let me rephrase that. Why are you still fighting for Claire? Like, why are you so concern and worried about her? It's clearly she doesn't gives a damn about you! I mean, she's selfish towards you. How can you love someone who is like that?"

"I don't know really Helena…" Piers shook his head and stares at his watch. "I actually ask myself that all the time actually. It's just that…there's something about Claire that I love. I feel like she's the only person who gets me and-"

Before Piers can finish his sentence, Helena cuts him off and kisses him.

Piers didn't kiss her back. He was too busy trying to think why is she kissing him and why he loves Claire so much? Helena notices that Piers wasn't kissing her back so she then felt stupid. Pulling away from him, they both just sit there in the car staring at one another.

Helena broke off contact and looks away. "Sorry…I kind of got jealous?"

"I-I can see that." Piers said looking at a different direction. "I-I think I'm going to head to class. Thanks for everything Helena." Piers got out of the car and rushes to the football field to talk to Chris.

* * *

"Hey super girl." He sat across from her on the grass outside of the school and Sherry didn't pay him any attention to his appearance. "You're ignoring me Super girl?" "No. I'm just finishing up doing my homework before I end up getting a call home later on. "

Jake smirks and then snatches Sherry's pencil out of her hand. "Hey! Give that back!" She told him looking at him. "I will if you talk to me." "Aren't we talking now?" "Well yes. But…about what you said yesterday…"

Sherry gulps and starts to put all of her homework away inside of a yellow folder. "What about yesterday?" She asks curiously.

Jake rubs the back of his head and says, "About the lonely part okay? I sometimes get lonely and I was wondering if…we can be friends."

Sherry burst into laughter and Jake looks away from her wishing he hadn't say that. "What's so funny?"

"I'm not laughing at you Jake! I'm laughing how I never thought the day that you Jake Muller will ask to be my friend. Besides, I think we will be great friends. After all, we do have some things in common."

"Like what super girl? Please don't say French fries."

She giggled. "No. Our parents. Both of our parents are always occupied with their work and we both have the highest grades in the school."

"Wow. We do have a lot in common." "Yup." "So uh…let me help you with your homework." "Okay." She took her homework folder out of her school bag and handing it to Jake. Their fingers touch. First they froze looking into each other's eyes but then Sherry quickly took her hand away from his and went back to doing her homework while blushing.

* * *

"Glad you've made it Piers!"

"I know captain. Thanks to Helena who drove me over here!"

Chris put his hand on Piers shoulder and tells him, "Dude. I want you to have nothing to do with Claire."

"W-what? But Chris!"

"Look Piers. I'm sorry. I know you love her and you care about her and all but…she's not thinking the same way like you're thinking the way of her. She's selfish Piers. As in other words, a bitch. I just don't want your life to get ruin by trying to make her happy and protect her. Claire is going to be fine. I promise"

Piers felt like a million knifes has stab him in his gut. He hated that his best friend called his sister a bitch even though he had call her that earlier this week. He loves Claire and will always will. "You're right Chris." He lied. "Anyways, Helena seems to like me and so I think I'm going to chill with her a little while. Alright, let's go practice the football game that's tonight!"

He runs towards Finn who was his team member and shouted, "Hey Finn! I'm open!"

Chris smiles at Piers and then says to himself, "Everything is going to be just fine."

Suddenly, his phone buzzes and he takes it out from his pocket. Unknown text message? Hmm…must be Jill? He opens the text message:

Unknown: You better enjoy the last few hours on your team because you're not going to be on it for too long…

Chris stares at the text message without responding and looks up at Piers who was throwing the football back and forth to Finn.

**Hey guys! Sorry for the late update! Usually I would update two chapters per day but I'm not so sure that I'm going to be doing that :P My mom thinks that I have been using electronics way too much now so I'm only going to use my laptop only once per day or don't even use it at all sometimes! **

**But don't worry! I'm NOT going to stop posting new chapters. I WILL keep posting new chapters no matter what happens!**

**By the way, if you have Xbox live, inbox me your gamer tag so we can play some games together maybe? Thank you 3 **


	15. Mix Emotions

"Okay guys. We have exactly one more minute till the football game. Any questions or concerns?" The coach asks the boys in the locker room.

Finn raises his hand. "Yes Finn?" "If we lose tonight, is Chris going to get kick off the team?" "Yes. Now I have to go outside and get ready.

The teams coach walks out of the locker room and Piers was thinking about Helena and Claire. Chris took a seat beside him. "Nervous?" He asks.

"Nah, not really. I was just thinking…" "Thinking about nothing." "Were you thinking about Claire again?" "What? No! I'm over her he lied.

"Well good. We should go…" "Yeah."

"So you're telling me that you and Piers kissed earlier today?" Sherry asks Helena as they both went to sit at the bleachers. Helena nods her head and told Sherry as she sit down, "But he didn't kiss me back." She looks down at her fingers. "Maybe he's not feeling the same way like I'm feeling him."

"Whoa!" Sherry said looking at the football field. "Wait till Claire finds out about this! She'd freak!"

"No. Claire won't find out because you're not going to tell her."

Sherry sighs. "Fine. Anyways, what did you and Claire talked about earlier?"

"We've both talked about Steve and all. She's coming actually."

"Here? To the football game? Please tell me she isn't coming with Steve."

"You already know it." Helena scoffs and then leans back in her seat. She watch how the other school football players came rushing onto the field. Raccoon City high school started to boo the team.

"I just don't get it." Helena says shaking her head thinking about Piers.

"What do you not get?" She looks at Sherry and tells her, "Look. I never told anyone this before but…I use to like Piers. I mean, I still do and all. When I found out that Piers was going to be her fake boyfriend in that fake relationship I was jealous."

"But didn't you say that you ship-"

"Claire and Piers together hard?" She finishes for Sherry. "Yeah…about that. I lied. I'm sorry too by the way."

"This is totally insane. If Piers starts to like you back then you're going to have to tell Claire sooner or later."

"I know. But he doesn't feel the same way as I feel about him. All he keeps thinking about is that damn Claire. How can she treat him like that? Piers is sweet and funny! He's like a perfect boyfriend."

Sherry rolls her eyes and opens up a chapter book that she has been reading lately.

"Hey girls." Jill said sitting next to Sherry. Sherry looks up from her book and looks at Jill. "Hey Jill. I thought you weren't into football?" "Oh well you know, I only came here to support Chris and his team. I mean, I am his girlfriend right? I should be able to support him."

"You know what? I think I'm going to go get a bottle of water and some popcorn. You guys want something?"

"No thanks" Helena told Sherry as she was looking at the field looking for Piers.

"Dude, get ready." Chris told Piers. "Roger." Piers told him.

As Chris was trying to focus on the game to start he sees Steve with Claire. Steve was pulling her. It seems like Claire didn't want to be there but he force her. Chris could tell by looking at Claire's eyes that she didn't want to be there.

"Go! Go!" The coach shouted at the teens on the field. Chris was running across the field with the football in his hand. Of course the other school team was chasing after him. But after a while they've stop because Chris ran out of the line and was close to the teens and adults who were sitting on the bleachers.

"What are you doing Chris?!" His coach shouted throwing his hat on the floor and then marching over to where Chris was.

Chris looks over at everyone in the crowd and he then notices Jill who waves at him. He smiles at her for a minute and then continues to search for someone. Finally, he sees Steve and Claire sitting next to each other. "Bingo…" "Captain! Come back on the field dammit!" Piers shouted.

Chris threw the football and everyone on the field including the people on the bleachers was shock. The teens on the bleachers got up from out of their seats and ran.

Steve didn't see the ball coming. Claire's eyes widen and she got up from her seat. "What the hell? Claire! Sit the fuck down!" The ball hits Steve right at his face and everyone says oh. He falls down the bleachers and Piers stops running towards Chris. "Holy shit." He muttered to himself.

"Chris Redfield! You've just hit a teen! Why'd you thrown the football at the crowd?" His coach asks him piss off. "I'm sorry coach it's just. Steve did something to my sister and I want to get back at him."

"Well you can't get back at him on the field Redfield. I'm sorry but you're off the team."

Chris wasn't really mad or sad. He just shrugs it off and went pass his coach. "Whatever." He replied to him. Piers went up to Chris and told him, "Dude! You've hit Steve! Nice shot." He smiles at him and Chris smiles back at him.

"Thanks Piers. I'm off the team by the way. Take my place alright?" "But captain…I'm not ready for that…" "Yes you are Piers. I see the way how you demand things to the team mates. You'll do perfectly fine." "Are you sure Chris?" "I'm positive."

Jill and the girls run to Piers and Chris on the football team. "Oh my God, Chris!" Jill shouted hugging him tightly. He pats her on her back and pulls away a little. "Everything is alright Jill. Don't worry." "Oh no Chris. I know you're alright but. What about Claire? He was with her!"

"Oh right! Have you seen her?" "Well yeah! She ran away from Steve and he then started running after her."

"Ah fuck." Chris shouted looking around the field. People were watching them and he notices. "Guys, we have to keep this on the low alright? Come on! We need to find Claire."

"And beat his ass." Piers say. Everyone turns around and looks at Piers confused. "What? Why not? I mean, you guys did see what he did to Claire right?"

"He's right."

Before Piers follows his friends, he felt someone grab his hand. He thought it was Claire but then he sees Helena. "Oh Helena…it's you. I thought you were?" "Claire right?" "Uh yeah…how did you?" "Because you're in love with her. Look, I just wanted to apologize about earlier…in the car. It was wrong and stupid. So… let's go and find Claire."

Helena started to walk but then Piers grabs her arm and she looks behind her. "Quick question Helena. Why did you kiss me?" It took her two minutes to decide whether or not she should tell him her feelings towards him. "Because…I like you. And I thought it was about time you move on."

She starts to walk and Piers just stood there putting the pieces together. He then got a better understanding why Helena had kissed him earlier. He then finds himself crushing on Helena a little. After all, he has lots of classes with Helena more than Claire!

* * *

Claire was running home. All she kept thinking about was how she wanted to get home and tell her parents the truth. The truth how Steve hurted her real badly. How he was abusing her mentally and physically. She was tired of hurting her love ones and including herself. She reaches to her front door and looks around if she sees Steve in sight.

"Good…he's not here." She puts the key inside of the door and unlocks it. Before she can head inside, she felt someone pulling her back and then dragging her outside on her lawn. "Steve! Get off of me!" she shouted fighting back. He chuckles and then tries to put her inside of his car.

She kicks the door and continues to scream. "Mom! Dad! Help me!"

Claire's mother was in the basement listening to music on her headphones and her father was in the living room watching baseball. "Come on Yankees! Shit!" he gulps down a little bit of his beer and continues to focus on the T.V screen.

"Get the fuck off of me!" She shouted more. "Stop fighting me Claire! I'm only trying to help you!" "Help me?! You're trying to rape me!"

Claire falls on the ground suddenly and hears someone saying, "You don't hit girls! You got that Burnside!" She looks to see who it is and it was Jake Muller. Jake Muller? She thought to herself. What is he doing here?

Jake was on top of Steve pulling his shirt and lifting him up from off the ground. "Do it again and I swear…you will never see the sun again." Steve didn't say anything. He was hurt lying down on the grass holding his stomach.

Jake went over to Claire and helps her up. "You alright?" he asks. Claire breaths heavily and then coughs. "Yes. Thanks Jake. By the way, how did you know that I was here?" "Oh. I was walking down the neighborhood." He lied. "Oh, well thanks again." She head inside of her house and Jake turns to look at Steve who was spitting up blood.

He chuckles and then went over to Steve putting his left leg on Steve's back. He then kicks him hard into his stomach that made Steve spit up blood some more. "Punk ass." Jake went along his business to where he was going pretending he didn't do anything.

"Are you sure Claire ran over here?" They all were walking through the park. "Yes. Sherry, Helena, and I ran over here." Jill told Chris. "She's must've took this as a short cut to get home. Hey, let me call her."

Everyone stops walking puts their attention on Chris who is calling Claire's phone number.

"Claire! How was the football game?" Her mother shouted from downstairs. "It was fine!" she shouted back slamming her room door. She went to over to her bed and decided to lie down to go to sleep. Her phone starts to go off which really annoyed her.

She picks the phone up and sees Chris number. The hell he wants? She thought. Claire answers the phone and says into it, "What?" "Where are you?" "I'm at home retard!" "Hey! Don't call me that! Sorry, I was just curious about where you were because you sort of took off after I hit Steve with that damn football."

"Yeah…about Steve." Claire sits up in her bed and looks over at her dresser staring at a photo of her and Steve. "I'm going to tell mom and dad that Piers wasn't the one who hit me. That it was Steve. I'm going to come clean about everything."

"That's good Claire. I'm glad that you open up your eyes and see the truth and also what's important."

"Me too. By the way, thank you Chris. Thank you for not giving up on me for all the things that I have done."

"Quick question Claire…" "What?" "Are you in love with Steve?" "No. Not anymore." Claire hangs up the phone and gets out of bed. She went over to her dresser and picks up the photo of her and Steve. They both were smiling in the picture. Well she was and he was just kissing her on her cheek. She remembers the photo being taken like it was yesterday.

"Oh Steve…what have gotten into you?" She whispered. Claire takes the photo out of its frame and opens up one of her dresser doors. She took out a pair of scissors and begins to cut the photo.

* * *

Helena was walking beside Piers looking up at the sky. Her phone starts to ring and it causes the whole friend group to stop walking again. "Who is it?" Sherry asks. Helena looks at her phone and groans. "Oh shit it's my dad." She picks up the phone and says, "Yes dad?" "Are you on your way home right now?" "Yes. Sherry and I are heading home now. Well, she's walking me home so I'll be there in a few." "Alright."

He hangs up and Helena groans. "What's the matter Helena?" Piers ask her with concern in his eyes. She looks at him and tells him, "It was my dad. He wants me home. I have to go." "I'll go with you." Piers say.

Everyone looks at him suspiciously. Including his best friend Chris. Piers began feeling awkward so he told them all, "Just in case if Steve tries to hurt her?" "He does have a point. Alright, Piers text me when you get home alright?" "Roger."

Chris, Jill, and Sherry leave Helena and Piers alone. "So uh…which way?"

"Mom? Dad?" Claire said going down the stairs. "Yes dear?" "There's something I need to tell you about." "Oh yes! Come sit down." Her mother sits beside her and questions, "About what?"

Claire was a bit embarrass to tell her parents about what was going on but she needs to tell them or else things will be uglier after all Jake beat the crap out of Steve and he might go after Claire and kill her. "It's about my bruises that I came home with last night…"

Her father and mother looks at each other and back at Claire. "Okay. What really happened Claire?" "Steve was the one who was abusing me. Piers didn't do it. All he ever did was try to protect me but I was being stubborn and a bitch and ignored his help. I regret it so much."

Claire began to cries. "Claire. Why did you lie? Steve wouldn't have hurt you in front of us." "Yes he would have. You guys don't know Steve as much as I do. You don't know what he carries around. He would have killed you guys and then kill me after. Just please don't tell the cops."

This made Claire's father angry. He got up from the couch and said, "Claire! We have to! This is for your safety! Not only is it just for your safety it's for your peers! Look, I'm going to have to call the cops because I'm not going to lose my daughter. And especially, I won't allow a boy to hit on her!"

"Honey. Calm down." "Don't tell me to calm down! This shit is crazy! We're dealing with something dangerous. Claire sweet heart, is there any other bruises we're not aware of?"

"Yeah…" She lifts up her shirt a little and on her rib cage there's a cut and it looks like it has been beating on.

"Ah, fuck this." Her father said.

* * *

"Thanks for walking me home Piers. That's very sweet of you."

"Anything for a beautiful girl like you."

Helena blushes at his compliment. "Are you flirting with me steak boy?" "No." She laughs and says goodnight to him. "Hey um, Piers?" "Yes?" "Come up to my bedroom." "Why?" "Just come."

She enters inside of her house and Piers went to go climb the tree. "I hate my life." He said starting to climb.

"There you are. You are five minutes late! What took you so long?" "Well I uh was stop by my other friends to discuss about something irrelevant but I'm sorry. It won't happen again." "It better not."

Helena begins to head upstairs but her father said her name. She stops and turns around. "Yes?" "I know I have been harsh on you lately. It's just because I'm worried about you and I just want you to do the right thing. Oh and about the boys, I better never catch a boy in your bedroom you hear that?"

She laughs and says, "Oh dad. I'm a potato alright? Boys never hit on me because they think I'm ugly."

"Oh stop it. You're beautiful Helena. Now get to bed." "Alright. Thanks by the way." She goes inside of her bedroom and locks the door. "Piers? Piers? Where are you?"

Helena went over to her bed and then something pushes her on her bed. She begins to feel someone pressing her lips softly. She knew it was Piers because she was looking at him. Helena kisses him back while stroking his hair.

Breaking up the kiss to breathe, she said to him, "Ew, you're so sweaty. It's only been one minute of the game and you were sweating?" "I wasn't sweating then…I'm sweating now because I'm kissing someone that is beautiful." Helena smiles and starts to kiss him more. "Why are you so sweet?"

They both remain kissing for the next two or three minutes. They both took off their shoes and Piers took off his shirt and then started to kiss Helena roughly. His phone started to go off. That startled the both of them.

"Hey, are you going to go get that before my dad comes up here and sees me making out with you?"

He chuckles and says, "Yeah sure."

Piers sits up straight on Helena's bed and answers the phone call, "Piers! Where are you?! Your father and I haven't seen you in two days!" He realizes that it was his parents so he hangs up the phone.

"Who was that?"

"My parents. They want me back home. Tssk, like they care about me…"

"Don't say that." Helena told him putting her arms around him. "Obviously if they are calling you it's because they do care about you. If they didn't then they wouldn't be calling you."

She kisses him on his neck and he receives a text message from Claire. He opens the text message:

Claire: Hey, we need to talk.

His heart drops and he gets up out of Helena's bed. "Where are you going?" "I have to text Chris. That's all." He lied.

He felt bad lying to Helena and he also felt bad for kissing Helena instead of Claire! He texts her back,

Piers: About what?

Claire: Everything. Including our fake relationship

Piers: Didn't we break up day before yesterday?

Claire: Yes but I just need to talk to you. I know that you're mad at me and everything but please

Piers: Okay fine. Right now or?

Claire: Now. N-O-W.

He chuckles.

Piers: Fine. I'll be over there in a sec.

He begins to put his clothes on and Helena eyes him. "Are you leaving now?"

"Yeah sorry. Chris just told me that coach want both of us back over at school to chat about what happen on the field."

"Oh…well…"

"Sorry Helena." He buttons up his shirt and she frowns. "Are you lying to me?" She questions. "What? No!" He lied again. God I hate lying. He said to himself. "It's about Claire is it?" "No. Why would you think that?" "Let me read your text message." "No." "Then Claire texted you instead of Chris! Piers you don't have to lie to me. I take rejection pretty well."

"Helena. I'm not lying to you. Trust me on this okay?" He kisses her on her forehead and then jumps out of her window. "I see that you like jumping out of my window."

"Yeah. I feel like Spider Man." Piers walk away from her house and Helena closes her window curtains. "Where's my phone? I need to text Claire!"


	16. The Talk

Claire was pacing back and forth in her bedroom. She stops when she hears her phone buzzing on her bed. She checks to see if it's Piers but instead it's Helena.

Helena: We need to talk.

Claire sighs and texted her back,

Claire: About what?

Helena: Piers.

Claire: What about Piers?

Helena: Did he texted you like two or three minutes ago?

Claire: No why?

Helena: Nothing. Just curious. Well have a goodnight.

Claire started to begin being curious of why Helena has ask her that question. She thought about even questioning Piers about it when he comes over. A knock appears on her room door and she went to open it. It was Piers.

"Piers!" She shouted hugging him. He hugs her back. "That's me" he says laughing.

"I just found out that you've told your parents the truth. And I'm really glad about that." "Oh…" Claire says looking at her carpet. "Look, I'm sorry about everything. I'm sorry for putting you into this whole mess. You don't deserve it. And I'm really really sorry about letting you spend the night in jail. Really sorry."

"It's okay Redfield. "He told her putting his arm around her. "I forgive you and I know that you were just afraid of Steve." "Piers. I'm not afraid of him." "You're not?"

Claire shakes her head and tells him, "I'm not afraid of Steve. If I was then most likely I will still be with him. The only reason why I lied on you is because I was protecting my parents and also you."

"Me? Protecting me? How? Explain Redfield."

"I wish but Steve didn't tell me everything. I'm still trying to put all the pieces together."

"Can you just tell me what he told you?"

"Sure. Well, Steve told me that if I tell my parents in front of them that he's the one abusing me then he will kill them and then kill you."

Piers laugh, "With what?"

"A knife…or even…a gun."

Piers got up from Claire's chair and he said, "Steve has a gun?" She nods and he runs a finger through his hair, "Dammit! Does he carry it alright?" "Yes. He threatened me a couple of times with it." "Claire. We need to go to the cops about this. Let's go."

"No! We can't! They will think that we're crazy! Besides, Steve's father is the boss of Raccoon City's

Police Department."

"Shit. Well, the only thing we have left is to kill him." "Kill?" Claire asks shock. "Yes. Kill." "Piers. We're not going to kill him." "I didn't say we. I am. It'll be worth it. Trust me." "No it wouldn't because you will most likely go to jail for the rest of your life and I will never see you again. Also Chris who will be sad."

"You're right. It's just Steve makes me so mad! I just want to kill him! He doesn't deserve to be walking on earth. So what are we going to do Claire? We're just going to let Steve run around? Plus, he might want to hurt you again since you've ran away from him."

"Oh no…" Claire giggles. "No. He got me alright. Outside in front of my house. He was trying to put me in his car to take me home with him I guess? But thankfully, Jake Muller saved me. He also beat Steve up a little."

"Really? Jake Muller? What was he doing around this neighborhood anyways? He doesn't live around here!"

"I know but I'm just grateful that he saved me."

"That's good."

* * *

Helena was trying to fall asleep but she just couldn't. All she kept thinking about was Piers and that kiss. She was kind of mad how someone texted Piers and stop them from having a moment. She wanted so badly to find out who it was but deep down inside of her she knows it was Claire.

* * *

Chris was too busy probably hanging out with Jill she thought. An idea pops up in Helena's mind and so she jump out of bed and put on some clothes. She unlocks her room door and slowly closes it and rush downstairs.

On her way over to the front door, she didn't see her father in sight. She thought that he was probably in bed already since he has to wake up early in the morning the next day. Helena went towards her car outside and drove over to Claire's.

"Why do I feel like the third wheel?" Sherry asks Jill and Chris as they both were talking about college.

"Ah, come on Birkin. Who told you that you couldn't join in the conversation?" "You did Chris! You told me, oh hush Birkin! Jill and I are having a moment! I want her to kiss me!" Chris lets out a fake laugh a little and then pushes Sherry lightly away from Jill.

"Sherry!" he whispered. "We had a deal!" "Yeah I know…it's just that I'm tired of being a third wheel so I thought about blowing your spot up." "Wow. You're starting pick up some of my sister's ways." "No I am not!"

"Sherry?" A voice said coming from behind her. Sherry turns around and sees Jake. "J-Jake? W-What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in bed? Sleeping?" "Are you trying to say it is my bed time super girl?" he told her walking towards her and Chris.

"Because last time I check, I am older than you." "Only by a year moron." "Someone is cranky."

Chris laughs. "You two are pretty hilarious together? Do you guys have some sort of chemistry or something?"

"Uh...well actually-" Jake cuts her off and says, "Yes. We're kind of close." "Really? How come you I've never seen you two hanging out with each other?" "That's because my girl likes to keep it on the low."

Sherry scoffs and then blushes but then she pretends to be disgusted but actually deep inside of her she was freaking out. "I am not your girl!" she told Jake. "I am not his girl!" She told Chris.

The two guy's laughs and then Chris tells Jake, "Hey, maybe you should hang out with Piers and I? We can use a third guy to hang out with us."

"I'd like that Chris. Oh by the way, I saved your sister Claire from her boyfriend Steve? I caught him treating her bad so I decided to beat the crap out of him. You're welcome."

Chris was furious hearing that Steve once again hit his sister. "Thank you Jake. Hey um, can you do me a bit of a favor?" He asks Jake.

Jake shrugs softly and says, "Sure. What is it?" "Take Sherry home." Sherry gasps and says, "I am not going to Jake's house!" Jake chuckles. "No dirty minded girl. What he meant was for me to take you at your house. Like drop you off?" "Oh…right…. Hurry up then because I think I may need to rest my head."

"You think?" He laughs.

Helena parks her car in front of Claire's house and then gets out of her car. "This is it." She says knocking on her front door.

**Sorry for the short chapter guys! Once again, I want this story to be pretty long so it doesn't seem short. Anyways, I have good news! Later on in the chapter there is going to be a little fight scene between someone ; ) I also know what the ending is going to be. **

**P.s - The ending is pretty sad. xD **

**Maybe it is? Maybe it's not? xD**


	17. Note

**Hey guys! Just want to apologize about the whole, 'not updating' thing. **

**Sorry! I'm just extremely busy! I will update tomorrow or next week! **

**Note: I'm working on the next chapter right now. Trying to make it juicy xD**


	18. Crushing

**Note: Hey guys! Guess what! I'm baaaackkkk. Thank you guys so much for waiting for me to update the story. You see, I've been going through something really REALLY BAD. I won't tell it because it sounds a bit crazy and it just sounds pretty sad. Anyways, I know it was torture for you guys to wait for the next chapter but here it is! By the way, I'm going to upload a Sherry x Jake story later on and put up the Tomb Raider & Resident Evil chapter two so stay tune! **

Helena was making her way upstairs to Claire's room. Claire's father had opened the door for her to come inside. Helena knocks on Claire's bedroom door first and said, "Piers? I know you're in there!"

Claire was lying down on her bed watching T.V. She heard Helena's voice coming from outside her room door so she went over to it and opens it. She frowns, "H-Helena?" Helena went inside of Claire's room and begins to search around the room. "I know he was in here!"

"W-what are you talking about?" Claire asks raising an eyebrow.

"Piers! I know he was here! He left me because he got a text message from you."

"So? What is your point?" Helena sighs and says, "You don't happen to be in love with Piers right?" "No. why?" "Good because I like Piers a lot."

"Oh…" Claire said closing her room door. "You just now started to crush on him or?" "No. Truth is…I have been crushing on Piers since ninth grade."

"Are you serious?" Helena nods.

**I know it's short but I will post the next chapter laterrr. PEACE **


	19. Broken To Pieces

"I'm seriously proud of you sis." Chris told Claire as he was driving to school. He and Claire were explaining to their parents about how they've all gotten into this mess. But Claire was the one who did most of the explaining because after all, she was the one who started it.

Chris parks the car into the school's parking lot. "Are you alright?" "Yeah. I think for now on…things will get better." Chris smiles at his sister and they both got out of the car and headed to class.

* * *

"Hey um Jill! Have you seen Piers?" Helena asks. "Well uh yeah? He's in the art room. Why?" "I just need to talk to him." Helena rushes to the art room and Piers was cleaning up the sink in the room. "Piers!" She shouted.

He stops cleaning and turns to face Helena. "Yes? And wow Helena. I thought you weren't the type to wake up early in the morning and come to school just to chat to someone about what happen last night."

"How did you know that I was going to confront you about it?"

"Hmm…let's see. You went over to Claire's house last night to find me?" "Lemme' guess. Claire told you right?" "Yup. I actually left her house though." "But what I don't understand is…why did you left me last night to go over to Claire's?" "Because…I was worried about Claire. Truth is…the only reason why I hook up with you last night was so I can get over Claire."

"So you used me?" "N-no! I thought I had feelings for you but-" "But what huh? You love Claire huh?" "I think we both know the answer to that."

Helena started to cry. "Helena. I didn't mean to-" Before Piers can pull her in for a tight hug; Helena pushes him away and says to him, "Just forget about it. Let's just pretend that last night never even existed!" She leaves the art room and Piers looks down at his hand where he was holding a paint brush.

* * *

"So did you ask him about what happen last night?" Sherry asks Helena as she was working on a math problem. "Uh yeah actually. Come to find out…he never liked me. He just used me so he can move on I guess." "That's sucks." Sherry told Helena.

Claire sat at their table. "And it was all because of Claire." Helena looks at Claire who was looking at her back confused. "What? What do you mean it was my fault?"

"You totally brain wash Piers into being deeply in love with you! Make it stop!"

"What do you mean make it stop? It's not my fault that he's in love with me! I-I don't even know why he loves me that much because I'm not even a good person nor make a good girlfriend!"

"You can say that again." Helena said crossing her arms.

"Look, I will find a way for Piers to like you okay?" "Good. Break his heart hard so he can come crawling to me."

"I don't think that's a good idea I mean…being heartbroken is a terrible thing to feel. You start to feel like you don't want to be in a relationship unless it was that person." Sherry told the both of the girls.

"You know what? There's nothing we can do about it." "Yes there is!" Claire reassured her. "Oh really? Please explain Claire you're plan for Piers to like me."

"Just be yourself."

Helena sit back in her chair and think about what Claire had told her.

* * *

"Dude, I'm telling you. I don't want to go to that damn party that's tonight. There's going to be full of air heads at that party. And worse of all Steve. You know that when someone throws a party where there's going to be alcohol, smoke, and girls Steve is always there right? Besides, I'm not a party person."

"Calm Down Piers." Chris told Piers so he can be quiet. "Remember, we didn't go there for that stupid party. We're only going there to confront Steve and tell him to back off of Claire or else we're going to kill him."

"That's more like it."

The two boy's laughs until they both heard Chris mother shouted from downstairs, "Piers! You're parents are here!"

"Shit. I haven't seen my parents in three days."

"Didn't you went home yesterday night?" "Yeah. But I jump out of my window so they don't know that I was home." "Dude, you're going to have to talk to your parents about it sooner or later." "I know I know. Just not now."

"So what are you going to do? Jump out of my window?" "No. I think it's time I tell them what's going on."

Piers and Chris went downstairs and they both seen how Piers parents were very piss off. "Where were you?" His father asks. Piers went over to his father and told him, "Day before yesterday I was in jail. Yesterday, I went home to my bedroom and left without you guys seeing me and today? Thinking about sleeping over at Chris house."

"I don't think so!" His mother shouted tugging at his shirt. "You're going home with us!" "But mom!" "No! You're coming home with us now!"

**Sorry guys. Going to upload the next chapter later so stay tune.**

**Note: Tomb Raider and Resident Evil crossover story second chapter is up. I'm going to post a Chris x Jill story. So stay tune. It's pretty sad and confusing but bare with me! **


	20. Help

Piers slam his room door. He couldn't stand his parents. They both punish him for not telling him where he was and for breaking their house rules. Right now Piers couldn't care less what his parents thought or said about him. All he cared about right now is making it to the party with Chris, fixing up the broken pieces about what had happen between Helena and him and also making things right with him and Helena.

Piers got ready for the party and he wrote a note and put it on his bed. He knew that his parents were going to check on him so he sort of wrote an apology letter to them.

Dear Mom & dad,

I apologize for the way I was acting earlier and for the past week or whatever. I'm truly

Am sorry for everything. I would tell you what's going on actually it's just that things are

A bit tight and crazy now. I don't want you to be involved with it so understand please!

Will explain things later.

P.s I love you guys.

- Sincerely

Piers

"That will do." He opens his window wide enough so he can jump up.

Piers was about to jump out until his mother opens his room door and sees him. "P-Piers! Get back inside!"

"Read the letter I wrote for you guys!" Before his mother could catch him, he jumps out of his window and rushes inside of his car. "Dammit, I hope I didn't forget my keys that's in-"

Piers remember where his car keys have been at. He left them on his bed and he sighs. "Shit!" He said hitting the car wheel. Helena knocks on his window and smiles. "What do you want Helena?"

"Hurry up and get the hell out of your car! I'm helping you."

He shrugs and did what he was told. He went over to Helena's car and told her, "Give me your car keys. I'm driving." "But-" "No but's Miss Harper. Keys now."

Helena bites her lower lip and says, "Only if you give me a kiss."

"Just get in the car and I will think about it." Helena did what she was told and climb inside the car. Piers went inside the car too and started to drive. "So where is that kiss you owe me?" "Wait." The car stops at a red light and Piers took his phone out and texted Chris

Piers: You there?

Chris: Yup. Where are you?

Piers: I'm on my way there. See you in a few.

Piers put his phone away and he glances at Helena who was looking out her window. "Sorry." He told her focusing on the wheel. "Why?" "For everything…" "Oh no. It's not your fault. I over reacted. Besides, it's pretty obvious that you're in love with Claire. Why do you love her so much?"

"I don't really know why…she just seems like a really sweet girl and... her smile is like the best thing I have ever seen, and she sort of gets me. Too bad she doesn't feel the same way."

"How do you know that? She might be…have you asked her?"

"No?"

"You should."

The car stops and Piers turn the car off. He hands Helena her car keys and told her, "Helena. You're such a really sweet, smart girl but…I don't think of you any more than a friend. I hope you find the perfect match for you."

"What happens if you were the one?"

"I-I don't think so…" he whispered.

Helena kisses him and he kisses her back. "Well I think so…" she told him looking at his eyes.

"Helena…I can't do this alright? Between you and Claire? I feel like I'm playing the two of you. And that's not cool."

She frowns and shrugs. "Don't worry about it. I'm over you so…" she head inside of the part and he follows her.

"Hey man. Glad you've made it." Chris told Piers handing him a cup of beer. "What's in here?" Piers ask Chris.

"Alcohol?"

Jill went up to Chris and Piers and took their cup out of their hand. "Hey!" they both shouted.

She smirks at the two of them and told them, "You're under age boys." "Like you're older than me Valentine." Chris said taking the cup back. Jill snatches the cup out of his hand once again and said, "Yes Redfield. In fact, I am one year older than you." "Yeah! By a year!"

"Whatever. You just can't drink alcohol yet." "You can't drink it either!" "Don't worry about it because I didn't drink anything. Besides, you actually would drink Krauser's beers? Hmm…I heard he puts something in his drinks. Especially the girls."

"Most likely he put some sort of pill into the girls drink to make them too loose." Piers muttered.

They three laugh.

"So why are you here?" Jill asks. "I think the question is why you are here?" "Good one. Because I heard you were going to be here. Any more questions Chris?" "No. We're here because we were going to tell Steve to back off from Claire."

"I think you're a little late on that. He took her out of the party." "Why didn't you tell me that?" Chris shouted. "Because you still haven't given me your new phone number asshole!"

"Wow. Seems like you two relationship is going great." Piers said sarcastically.

"Whatever." Jill said. "Call me later when you want to apologize Chris." Jill left the party and Chris call after her.

"Dude. Run after her!" "No…we're both sticking together. Let's go get Claire before she ends up dead."

Piers nod his head and they both began to leave the party.

**Note: My new story is up! It's a Chris x Jill story so go check it out! I'm still working on the Sherry x Jake story so stay tune! **

**Also, sorry to say this but…this story is going to end soon: [Only a few more chapters left…next chapter is some action! **

**By the way, I came up with some pretty good story ideas. I'm still deciding what character should be the main character so…bye! **


	21. Moving on

"Steve! Where are you taking me?!" Claire shouted as Steve was pulling her arm. "Would you please shut up already? We're almost there." Claire sighs and then they both stop on top of a bridge. "Why are we on a bridge?" Steve chuckles. "I want you to jump off."

"Wait. So let me get this straight. You want me to commit suicide by jumping off this bridge?" "Correct." "But why would you want me to die?" "Oh because I was planning on killing you but…I just can't do it. So why not you do it yourself?"

Claire thinks for a minute and says, "You really think I will kill myself! You know what Steve! You're fucking sick! I'm out of here!"

Claire started to head out of Raccoon's second park. But before she can get away from Steve, he grabs her. "Get off of me!" "You want me to throw you down there?!" "Get off of me!"

"Dude, I don't even know where Claire is at!" Piers said driving around the streets.

"You do realize that we are going in circles right?!" Helena shouted from the back street.

"She's right." Chris told Piers. "We should search in the parks." Jill suggested.

"You're right! Go to Raccoon City's second park." "How come not the first one?" Piers ask suspiciously. "Because that park is close and police are all over the park now."

"He's right." Jill told Piers.

"Will you please get off of me?" "Only if you stop shouting. What if the cops sees us?!" "I hope they do!" Steve told Claire to hush and this time she listens. He let goes of her and she kept quiet. "Now. Jump off the bridge."

"No!" "Do it." "No! This is stupid!" "Alright then…" Steve pulls out a knife out of his pants and put it against Claire's throat. Claire was not leaning against the weak bridge railing. "Do it or else I will slice your throat."

"Steve. You wouldn't do that. This is not the Steve that I know. You were always the fun, crazy, sweet guy that I always knew. This guy threating me with a knife?" She shakes her head. "I don't know him."

"Lies…" He said. "Claire you've never know me! You don't know my favorite fucking color!" "Yes I do! Your favorite color is red!" "What's my favorite food?" "Pizza!" "Oh…"

Steve lowers his knife down away from her neck and just stares at her. "Claire?" "Yes?" "I am so sorry. I'm sorry for everything that I have done to you. I didn't mean to hurt you…"

"Then why would you do it?" "Because…I was jealous. And when you told me that it was all just a fake relationship to get me back…well I was piss off."

"I know it was a stupid idea…" She laughs. "Never again will I do that." Steve and Claire both laugh for a couple of minutes until Claire stops and say, "Steve. I'm sorry too. It's just I couldn't understand why you even cheated on me with Rachael."

"Honestly, I was planning on getting back with you the next day until I seen you with Piers."

"W-what do you mean?" "Well uh…Rachael sort of bride me with cash so I can be her boyfriend until she breaks up with me. I was thinking about taking the money and leave her."

"Oh so it was about money? That's why you cheated on me?" "Yeah…I was a dick back there." Claire laughs, "Glad you know now…"

They both stare into each other eyes and was about to kiss until someone hit Steve at the back of his head. Claire gasps and couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"Claire! Are you alright?!" Piers ask her holding a rock. "P-Piers! W-what are you doing?!" "Damn. That guy pretty much mess up your head huh? Don't worry, we're taking you home."

Chris was with Steve. "Next time, I suggest you don't hurt my sister or else shit like this happens." Steve spits out little bit of blood and was looking for his knife.

Chris went over to Jill and put his arm around her. "Looks like things are over. The cops are on their way…parents are on their way…" "Parents?!" Everyone shouted. "Guys, we can't put Steve in jail if parents aren't involved!"

"Shit man…" Piers said dropping the rock on the ground. "My parents are going to flip their shit when I tell them what's going on." As Piers was talking, Steve was slowly walking towards him behind him.

"Piers! Watch out!" Helena shouted. Piers turn around and Steve cuts him on his chest. "Dammit! Why there?" Piers shouted. For the next few minutes, Piers and Steve were fighting each other.

"We can't just sit here and watch Piers and Steve fights each other!" Jill told Chris putting his arm around her down to his side. He turns to Jill and she crosses her arms. "Look, Piers is kicking Steve's ass. Just lean back and chill Valentine will ya'? I mean, what can happen?" They both look back at Steve and Piers and Steve ran to Piers and jump on him causing the two to fall off of the bridge."

"That!" Jill told Chris letting her arms drop. He looks at Jill and frowns. "Just like when we both were little kids Chris! This is what I was trying to avoid! I made a promise to myself that I will never ever go to any of Raccoon City's bridges! But no. I guess I was wrong…"

"Jill. What are you talking about? Besides, don't you remember that Piers is a good swimmer? And he can get back up on ground. He did it plenty of times alright?" "Doesn't matter Chris. That lake is fucking dangerous! I knew we all should have stopped them from fighting."

"Look Jill. I'm sorry. I should have listened to you. I didn't know that what happen years ago meant a lot to you." "It doesn't Chris. When that happen years ago, all year I had to do interviews with different people about what happen to Rose. They kept on asking me the same fucking questions over and over again."

"Jill. You weren't the only one who went through that. We all did! Including me and the kids who were there too. And look at us all today. You better be glad that we all didn't get sent to Juvie!"

Jill laughs softly and smiles at Chris. "I'm sorry that I over react." "It's alright babe." Chris told her putting his hand on her waist.

"Oh god stop." Jill said blushing.

"Oh wait. You want me to take my hands off of you?" Chris asks confused putting his hands up in the air.

Jill laughs once more and said, "No dumbass. The word babe. You don't sound right saying it." "Well get used to it because I have a feeling that I'm going to be saying that for the rest of my life with you." Chris and Jill begin to kiss and Helena said, "Aw."

Claire had on a shock face. "Helena!" Helena looks over at Claire who was crying. "Did you not seen what happen a few minutes ago?! Piers and Steve are in the lake!" "Oh shit right! Do you see him?!" "Which one?" "Piers of course!" Helena shouted rolling her eyes.

"I don't see how Piers is in love with you…I swear. You don't deserve him Claire." "I know I know…you're right Helena. I don't deserve Piers at all. My selfish ways…he doesn't need to pull up with that. I got him into this mess…it's my entire fault."

"I'm glad you know." Helena muttered under her breath while looking at the lake. "What would you do if Piers is found dead?" Claire closes her eyes and says, "I will live the rest of my life with regret. I think I wouldn't be able to sleep good at night either."

"Piers?!" Helena shouted.

"Did you guys find him yet?" Chris asks. "Nope. No sign of him." "Alright then. We're going to have to keep calling his name out."

"Piers?!" Everyone shouted. They kept on calling him until they heard a voice coming from behind them, "Hey guys." Claire turns around and sees Piers soak and wet. "P-Piers? Oh my god!" She rushes towards him and hugs him tightly sobbing.

"Dude! What happen?! I knew your ass was going to come back up!" Piers patted Claire's back and laugh. "I still know the trick."

Sherry and Jake appear. "Sorry I am late guys! I was studying with Jake here and he sort of got us lost!" She looks over at Jake who was chuckling. "Sorry super girl." "It's not funny Jake!" She said hitting him at his side.

Claire lets go of Piers and slaps him in his face. "Whoa! Where did that came from and what for?" "From me and that's for being stupid!"

"What are you talking about?!" "You fell off the bridge Piers! Doesn't it ring a bell what happen to you years ago?! Why would you want to fight here knowing what can happen?! You could have died! How can you be so selfish?!"

"Claire! I'm sorry okay?! Didn't you see Steve jump on me causing the two of us to fall off? Claire, I didn't want to be in that damn lake! You think I wanted to? Let me tell you! While I was fighting for my life down there, it was freaking harder than the other times I have done it when I was a kid!"

"You're right! I could have died! Because I thought I was going to because I had a hard time swimming up and I couldn't breathe. Plus Steve was pulling on my leg causing me to die with him!"

"I'm sorry Piers. I was just worried about you. That's all."

"I don't want to hear it anymore Claire. I'm done trying to make things right between us. I think it's time for me to move on. About the selfish thing earlier. I'm not selfish Claire; I did this all for you. I didn't do this for me. I did it for you…for us."

The police siren started to go off and Sherry gasps. "We should dip it!" Piers said. "No man! Things end here…right now." Chris told him.

**Woo! I like this chapter XD Sorry for not updating. My internet was down -_- **


	22. Promise Me

"Ugh, I hate hospital food!" Chris said taking a bite out of his apple.

"Don't worry; we will be out of here no time." Jill assures him.

"How long have we've been here?" Helena said leaning her head against a wall. "We've been here for…" Sherry glances at a hospital clock. "We've been here over two hours." "When is our parents going to be here?!"

"Chris?!" A voice said approaching him. It was Mrs. Redfield. "Oh my god! Are you alright?" "Yeah mom I'm fine." "Where is your sister?" His father asks. "She's doing an interview with one of the cops."

"Well, I'm sorry boss! Yes. Yes…I understand. Look, I came here to pick up my daughter! Something happen last night and I'm going to find out what happen." Mrs. Birkin hangs up her phone and rushes towards Sherry. "Sherry! What the hell happen?! This better be good because I just left an very important meeting and-"

"Mom. I'm sorry okay?" "Sorry does not cut it! Your father and I tried our very best to raise you to be a young lady and this is what I find you?! Right now you're supposed to be in your room stud-"

"Hey!" Jake said walking up to Sherry and her mother. "Jake stop." "No alright. This ends here." "Um who is he?" Her mother asks crossing her arms. "Oh this is my friend Jake." "Didn't your father and I discuss to you that you can't have guy friends? How many times are we going to have to tell you Sherry?"

"What the hell?" Chris said chuckling.

"Mom! Look, first of all. You and dad never raise me okay? I had to raise myself! You two were never around whenever I needed you guys. Every time I wanted to talk to you guys, you guys kept on saying, sorry Sherry I can't talk to you right now. Busy with work."

"What do you expect Sherry? Your father and I are always occupied with our work." "I always knew that but I think it's time you know that all my life I have been alone mom. You never allow me to go outside hang out with friends, have friends come over to our house. I just think it's time I make my own decisions. Besides, I'm going off to college so."

Sherry's mother stood there quiet.

Chris started to laugh. "Burn!" Jill told him to hush.

"Sherry. I'm sorry…"

Sherry and her mother hug each other.

Piers parents enter inside of the room. "Where the hell is Piers?" His mother asks glancing around the room. "Oh, Piers is doing an interview." Chris told her. "Well, he needs to hurry up and do some explaining."

Piers enter inside of the room. "Damn, what a day!" "Yeah. Tell me about it." His mother said giving him a mean stare.

Everyone's parents in the room started to enter inside of the room including the police officers. One of the police officers told the each parents what was going on.

"Sherry! You have no business in that!" Her mother shouted. "Mom, they are my friends! What was I supposed to do?"

"You know what, I don't care." Piers mother said getting up from her seat. "Piers should have died just how he did not save his sister from jumping off the bridge. Instead, he watches her jump off."

"It wasn't my fault!" Piers shouted getting up from his seat too. "What you didn't know about Rose was that she always said things and does things around your back! She wasn't an innocent little girl like you thought she was. Remember the time when you fell down the stairs? And come to find out you trip over one of her toys?"

"Piers. It was an accident…" She told him annoyed. "No it was not. That same day you told Rose that she couldn't go to ballet class and she told you she hated you. Why in the fucking world would I put her skate's in the stairs for somebody can trip? Let's be honest here mom. Before Rose was born, there wasn't a problem was it?"

"Piers stop! Just stop! What you're telling me has nothing to do with what happen last night and years ago!"

"I'm just making a point here mother. You remember Jill and Chris right? They were there. They both even told you what really went down." "But they are your friends Piers. Friends can lie too." "Mom. Rose jump off the bridge. I even told her we shouldn't be on that bridge but she thought that because it was her birthday-"

"Leave me alone!" His mother leaves the room and Piers sighs. "She just can't handle the truth." Chris said.

* * *

Later that day, Piers decided to take a walk in the park. As he was walking on the bridge, he notices Claire looking at the lake. At first, Piers wanted to turn back around and pretend that he never even notice her. But then he realizes that he needs to talk to her. Not because he's crushing on her, he just wants to make things right between him and her.

"Hey…" he told her looking out the lake too.

"Piers? What are you doing here?" She asks.

"Well I was taking a walk and I see you here so I said to myself why not talk to you to make things right?"

"Oh. I thought you were mad at me?" "I was never mad at you. I was just a bit hurt and disappointed in you." "I'm kind of disappointed in myself actually. This whole situation…I was very stupid. It's too bad you never got to see the real me." She laughs a little.

"Is it okay if I can talk to the real Claire Redfield now?" "You are" Piers put his hand over Claire's hand. Claire looks up at him confused. She likes Piers a lot but she still felt like she doesn't deserve him. After all they've both been through. Actually, all the things she put him through!

"Piers…I-I can't do this." She slip her hand from underneath is and move it to her side. "I don't deserve you okay? After all the things we've both been through? Well, all the things I put you through!"

"It's okay Claire. Stop saying that. Let's just put that behind us okay? It's the past. How come you always push me away whenever I try to love you?" "I already told you Piers. I think I know someone who wouldn't treat you the way I treated you. Someone who will never hurt you."

"And who is that someone?" "Helena." She told him.

Piers look back at the lake and then look back at Claire who was staring at him. "I'm pretty sure Helena doesn't want me." "She does. Just promise me you will love her the way how you loved me." Claire put her hand on top of Piers hand this time.

They both stare at each other for a minute until Claire took her hand off of his and look away. "Well uh…I should get going. See you around." She smiles at him before she left.

Piers watch Claire left. As soon as she was out of sight, he took his phone out of his pocket and texted Helena:

Piers: Want to hang out next week?

Helena was inside her bedroom doing homework's that she did not do. She stops working on a math problem to go check on her phone that buzz next to her. She picks it up and smiles seeing who the message was from. Quickly she texted back,

Helena: Sure. If I'm not grounded :x

Piers laugh at her text message and texted her back.

Piers: Same here. But I will do anything to see that beautiful smile of yours.

Helena giggles and texted him back.

Helena: Oh God stop.

Piers: Okay :)

Helena: I'll let you know how long I'm grounded later on okay.

Piers: Well, if you're grounded for a month then the only thing we can do is hang out in your room and do homework and talk. Or maybe left off from last time ;)

Helena bites her lower lip and just stares at his text message. "Helena?!" Her father shouted from downstairs. _Shit. _She thought to herself.

Helena: TTYL. Dad is coming upstairs to check on me. He doesn't want me on my phone: P :( :/

Piers: It's alright. I understand. Good luck.

Piers put his phone away and heads home. He was kind of glad that everything was going to be the way it was before. Although, he and Helena has a thing for each other now and his best friend Chris is dating Jill. Those two will be the only thing different this time.

He enters inside of his home and his mother was right in front of him. "Mom? Is everything okay?" He asks concern. Without answering his question, Piers mother pulls him in for a tight hug and apologizes to him.

"I'm sorry Piers! I'm sorry for making your life like a living hell! I know it must've suck for you to be blame on your sister's death. I love you so so much. I'm glad you're alive. I love you Piers."

"I love you too mom. Always have and always will." He smiles and hugs his mother back. For the first time of Piers life, he felt like everything was going to be okay.

**This isn't the last chapter. Next chapter will be! Glad all the drama is done! XD Anyways, I was kind of sad that this story is going to end so I'm going to do a Part two to this story! YAY! So the story is not going to end XD. But part one is going to end next chapter. Part two is going to come soon. Maybe next month perhaps. (Maybe) **


	23. Everything is going to be fine

Everything was back to the way it was. The only thing that wasn't what it was before was Piers and his mother finally getting along. The two of them for the past two weeks were close. They both played board games, watch movies, and also talk.

Piers was kind of glad that because of the fake relationship him and Claire had, it made him and his mother close and not argue about Rose.

It's been two weeks since Piers seen Claire. He sees her brother Chris every day of course and her friends and also everyone else but her. It honestly didn't bother him at all. He was just a bit curious of where she may be. At first he thought maybe Claire had run away? But then he realizes Claire wouldn't do such foolishness. Everything was okay. Steve was no longer alive…well…that's what he's hoping for.

The police haven't found Steve's body yet. It's been two weeks since the incident too. "Piers?" "Uh yes mom?" "It's your turn to go." A knock suddenly appears on the front door. "I'll get it." The father said going over to the door to open it. He opens it and two police officers were in sight.

"Hello officers. How may I help you?" Piers father let the two officers enter inside the home. He closes the door behind him and Piers and his mother got up from the rug. "What happen?" "One of the officers was searching in the lake for Steve's body and while he was searching, he found this locket that we may think it belongs to you."

One of the officers hand Piers mother a necklace. "Oh my-" She tried her best not to cry. "This…this belongs to Rose…" "Yup. We also wanted to let you guys know that Steve Burnside was found. He's in the emergency room at the hospital. Not that you guys care or anything. Just wanted to inform you."

"Thank you officers for coming by here." "No problem." The two officers left the house and Piers stretches. "Boy I am exhausted." "I believe it is your bedtime." His father told him. "Dad, it's only nine o' clock. Plus, my bedtime is ten." "Fine. You've been through a lot but when all of this clears up bedtime is nine." "Fine."

Before Piers went upstairs, he helped his mother put the game board pieces back inside the box and then went upstairs to his bedroom. As soon as he enters inside of his room, he hears his phone buzzing a lot. "What the hell?" He went over to his bed and grabs his phone.

He unlocks it and sees there were twenty text messages. One text message from his new girlfriend Helena and the nineteen text messages from his best friend Chris. Piers was a bit lazy to reply to his text messages so he went to his bathroom to get prepare for bed.

He spends twenty minutes in the shower and then brushes his teeth. When he put on fresh clean clothes, he heard his phone buzzing again. _It better not be Chris again. _Piers plots on his bed and starts to read Chris's text messages.

Chris: SPAM

Piers: Dammit Chris. You're starting to annoy me.

Chris: Really? Mission accomplish!

Piers: So what was that all about?

Chris: I was going to tell you that Steve is alive! He's in the fucking hospital!

Piers: You think I don't already know that?! The cops just told me!

Chris: What are we going to do?

Piers: I don't know...perhaps maybe Steve learned his lesson?

Chris: Hopefully he did. I have to go man, I'm tired as fuck.

Piers: Alright. See you tomorrow.

Piers clicked on Helena's phone number and texted her back,

Piers: Sorry for the late reply. Was busy spending time with my mom.

Helena: It's alright. :) I understand.

Piers: I'm glad you understand. That's one of my reasons why I like you so much.

Helena: Aweh. You're too sweet. That's one of my reasons why I love you so much.

Helena: Uh what I meant was like* Stupid damn auto correct.

Piers: Don't lie to me now. :P I love you too. I swear.

Helena: You don't have to swear 3 I know you do 3

Piers: I love you Helena Harper.

Helena: I love you too Piers Nivans. Hey, I have to go. Goodnight & TTYL :*

Just that Piers just stare at his phone screen and smiles. He loved Helena so much. He wishes at this moment that he was with her. The next ten minutes later he fell asleep and a bad dream appears.

_Piers was swimming in the lake. Well, trying to come up to breathe. He just couldn't because of the waves were pretty strong. Steve was right behind him, pulling him by his leg casing him to drown with him. Piers thought it was the end for him so he just closes his eyes and think of Helena's smile. _

_For some reason, he could hear Steve's laughter in the water. _

Piers woke up and sit up straight in his bed. He was sweating a lot and he notices that his room was dark. _Mom must've came inside here and put my lights out. _Piers kept on panting. He was still tired but he didn't want to go back to sleep. What if Steve appears in his dream again? Piers isn't afraid of Steve. He was just afraid that Steve might hurt Helena next. But deep inside of him he knew he was just over reacting.

He looks at his phone to see what time it is and it was only three twenty-five a.m. "I was sleeping for that long? How is that even possible?" Piers rubs his eyes and then went back to sleep. This time, he slept good and had a good dream.

The next morning, Piers ate breakfast and headed out his house to walk to school. Half way there, he notices Chris. "Hey man! What happen to your car?" "I thought about taking a break…what about you?" "Claire is using it." "I haven't seen or hear from Claire over two weeks now…how is she?" "She's doing pretty fine I guess. Yesterday, our uncle and aunt came down here from all the way from California to here to pick her up."

"So she's going to spend this summer vacation in California?" "Yup." "How come you didn't go? Ah wait…Jill right?" "Of course. Fuck California. I've been there a couple of times and yes it's pretty cool. Right now I just want to focus on Jill. Besides, every year they come down here to pick us up!"

Piers was a bit upset how Claire didn't even say goodbye to him or even told him about it. But it was a sign right? A sign that meant for them to never be together. And not to mention, to stay away from her. Piers then shake the feeling off and smiles at his best friend. "Come on."

**The end!**

**Alright guys book one is completed! Yay! Book 2 is heading your way so stay tune!**

**P.s – There might even be a Book 3! *Gasps* **


	24. Book 2 You're back

**Note: A Little sneak peek for book 2! I'm working on it so enjoy ; ) Adding a few more characters into this story. **

It was the first day of school and Piers was excited to see his friends. Well, he did see them over the summer. Especially his best friend Chris.

Piers was walking down the school hallway looking for his brand new locker. "Guess what?!" Chris yelled running towards him. "What?" "I have a top locker once again! Four year in a row!" "That's awesome man. Let's hope I don't have a bottom locker like last year." Piers told his best friend.

Piers found his locker and he smiles. "Dude!" He shouted turning to face Chris who had a puzzle face on. "I have a top locker!" "That's awesome! This school year is going to be awesome!" "Totally." A girl voice said behind the guys.

Chris and Piers turn to see where the voice was coming from and it was Helena. Helena and Piers didn't spend any time over the summer because of her dad who took her to New York City to visit her dream college, NYU. "Helena!" Piers said rushing towards her.

She laughs as he picks her up and spins her around. "Helena. I've miss you so much! How was New York?" "New York is pretty badass. I love it there." "I'm glad you do and I'm glad you love it. I've been to New York a couple of times to visit my family." "Save the story for lunch." Helena told him.

They've both laugh and Chris was on his phone. "What are you doing?" Piers ask Chris. Without looking up from his phone, Chris told him, "I just receive a text from Claire. She's not going to make it to the first day of school."

"Her plane probably came late." Helena assures Chris. "Come on Piers. Let's go chat." "Hey man, I'd catch up with you later okay?" "Sure bye."

As soon as Piers and Helena were out of sight, Chris puts his phone away and lean his head against a locker. What he told Helena and Piers was a lie! He didn't want to tell them the truth because the truth would panic the both of them and that's the last thing he needed right now.

* * *

Claire enters her house and throws her suitcases inside her home. The suitcases were pretty heavy. "Mom? Dad? I need a hand here!" Mrs. Redfield rushes downstairs and sees Claire. "Claire baby! Oh my God! Did you do something to your hair?" "Uh yes?" Claire said nervously. "All I did was flattened my hair?" "You look so cute. Wait here while I go get my camera!"

Claire rolls her eyes and then decides to get the rest of her suitcases from outside. She put the second suit case inside the house and when she went to get the last one, it was a bit way too heavy for her. "Come on you piece of shit!" She said pulling and pulling the suitcase.

"Here…let me help you." A voice said in front of her. She looks up and sees who it is. "Oh my-" Claire waited for him to finish putting her last suitcase into her house. When he turns to face her, Claire smiled and yells, "Leon!" She went to hug him and he hugs her back.

"Looks like you have a new hair style." He grins. "Is it a crime to try something new?" "Not that I'm aware of but no?" Claire giggles. "What made you came back to Raccoon City? I mean, the last time I've seen you was in tenth grade" "Remember how I said I wanted to graduate from this school? Well, I came back to graduate from this school!" "Yay! I've always dreamed of graduating with you. Especially with my best friend!"

Leon chuckles. "I love the best friend part. So I guess you've spend your summer in California. Am I correct?" "Yes sir." Leon laughs and say, "Remember the time when we were little kids and your aunt tried to take you to California over the summer and I literally went inside one of your luggage's to go to California with you?"

"Oh yeah…and you got caught when they've scan my bag at the airport!" She laughs hard and Leon hugs her again. "It's good to be back." "Tell me about it. Hey um, we should head to school." "Want to race there?" "Leon. I'm not five." "You're never too old to run! What? You're afraid you're going to lose?" "Me? Pft! Heck no! Let's race!" Claire went beside Leon. "On the count to three we run. One…two…three!"

* * *

"Do you think that Claire is going to make it?" Helena asks Piers as they've both were holding hands. "Hopefully. But let's not discuss about that now." He stops walking and turns to face Helena while holding both of her hands this time. "Let's discuss about you and me…" Piers lean in for a kiss but then the school's sprinklers went on.

"Oh crap!" Piers shouted running out of the sprinklers but it was too late. He was soak in wet and also Helena. "I'm so…sorry." He told Helena. "It's okay. Luckily I brung extra clothes with me just in case accidents like this happens."

"Well that was very smart of you." He told her leaning to kiss her again. "Yo Nivans!" Chris shouted jogging towards him. "Great…" Helena laughs. She liked seeing Piers frustrated. It was cute to her. "The senior counselor is giving out schedules. I just got mine so go get yours."

"I'd get it later. Right now I want to spend time with Helena." "Dude, class is about to start in twenty minutes!" "Dammit. Fine. Helena, I'll catch up with you later." He left Helena and she sighs.

* * *

Claire and Leon were running down the street and the school was one more block away from them. Claire notice that Leon was in the lead so she decided to do a dirty old trick that he always fell for. She pretends to trip and then she falls on the ground. "Ow!" She shouted.

Leon stops running and turns around to see what happen to Claire. "Claire?! Are you alright?!" "No! I-I think I twisted my leg!" She said in a panicking tone. He runs towards her and gets on one knee. "Which leg?" "This one." She pointed to her right foot. "You know what? I think I'm bleeding can you um go inside the store right here and get me a Band-Aid." "Sure." He got up and went inside the store.

As soon he was out of Claire's sight. She got up from the ground and ran down the block to school. She knew it was wrong and also cheating to do it but she didn't care at all. All she wanted was to win and rub it in his face like he would do always to her.

Claire ran inside the school building and as she was running down the hall, she accidently bumps into someone who happens to be running too. The two of them bump their heads to each other and fall on the ground. "Ow…" Claire said putting her hand on where her head started to ache.

Piers quickly went over to her and put his hand around her. "I'm so sorry. Is there anything I can do for you?" Claire looks up at him and Piers notice it was Claire. His heart started to pump fast and hard. He thought that he would see Claire tomorrow or even later on. But mostly tomorrow. He wasn't ready for this. Not now.

"You look…different." "I know. I decided to try something new like a new hairdo. Is it bad?" She asks nervously. "No…it's perfect for you." He told her smiling. "We uh should get up from the floor before Principal Simmons sees us. We don't want to get detention on the first day do we?"

"I don't think so." He told Claire as he was getting up from off the floor. He held his hand out to her waiting for her to take. Claire gladly took his hand.

"Claire?!" She hears the voice and she quickly panic. She went behind Piers and uses him as her shield. "What are you doing Claire?" He asks unsure. "Hiding from an old friend."

Leon looks around the hallway and then sees Claire behind Piers. "You're dead Claire!" Piers weren't sure if Leon meant it in a nice way or mean way. He took it as a mean way because of the way Leon use his tone of voice. So he told Claire to back up. "What are you talking about? I hope you don't think Leon is going to attack me because he's not that type of guy."

Leon ran towards Piers and Claire and Claire screams. Piers went to the side and Claire began to get so weak due to laughing so much. Piers have never seen Claire laugh this hard and so much. He never even saw her smile so much either. He became a little jealous because he wanted to make her smile and laugh a lot like how Leon was doing.

Leon was tickling Claire. "Stop it Leon!" She shouted laughing more. "No! You tricked me! This is what happens to cheaters." He put his knuckles to the top of her head and became to rub his knuckles on her head. "Stop! You're ruining my hair!" She said. Claire didn't care about her hair at the moment; she was enjoying spending time with Leon.

Piers frowns, he couldn't stand watching them together laughing and smiling. He then assumes that the two of them probably have history together. Tired of watching they play, he went to his first period class.

Leon finally stops and Claire takes a deep breath. "Leon. Don't you ever do that again?" She joked. "I won't do it if you don't ever do that dirty trick on me. Anyways, who taught you that trick?" "I did." "No wonder." "What's that supposed to mean?" "Nothing…nothing…" "Nothing means something." She told him elbowing him into his rib cage. "You're right. Come on, let's go to class."

"But I don't wanna'" She said in her best little girl voice. That made Leon laugh. "Adorable. Let's see each other schedules." They've both spend the next three minutes looking at each other schedules. "Looks like we have every class together accept P.E." "Of course Leon. Girls and boys cannot be together due to you dirty boys.

"Hey! Watch it Redfield! I'm not like the rest of them. I promise." "I believe you" She told him smirking. The school bell rings and Leon and Claire went to their first period class which was English.

Piers was in English class sitting next to his best friend Chris who was on his phone texting Jill. "You should have seen Claire dude." "I know, doesn't she have some type of new hair?" "No not that. What I meant was her and some dude. I think his name is Leon?"

"Leon is back?! Holy shit?!" Chris puts his phone on the table and his eyes widens. Chris and Leon use to be best friends back when they were little kids. But Claire was much more best friends with Leon more than he was. "Where is he?" "I don't know but what is so good about him?" "The dude is freaking awesome! That's what's good about him!"

Claire and Leon enter inside the classroom laughing. Piers notice them so he puts his head down on the table wishing he wasn't here. "Yo Kennedy!" Chris shouted waving at him. "Hey Claire, its Chris. Why don't you go pick out a table so we can sit at. Make sure it's in the back." "Of course." She did what she was told and Leon went over to Piers and Chris. "Wow Chris…you look older." "I can say the same thing to you. How is everything?" "Everything's cool."

"How about after school we hit the diner like we use to?" "Uh…sorry. I sort of have plans with Claire." "Ugh, that girl is forever ruining something." "How about the three of us then?" "Sounds good to me." Chris notices Piers. "Uh wait! Before you leave, you don't mind if my best friend Piers tags along right?" "Sure. I don't mind. It's a pleasure to meet you Piers. I'm Leon S Kennedy by the way." Leon held his hand out waiting for Piers to take.

Piers wasn't sure if he should take Leon's hand but he did anyways. "I'm Piers Nivans. It's a pleasure to meet you too Leon. By the way, what does the S stand for?" Before Leon can say anything, Helena pops out of nowhere and says, "Sexy." She laughs and hits Leon playfully at his arm.

"Uh…thanks Helena. Appreciate the compliment." This made Piers mad. He was furious. He couldn't believe that his own girlfriend actually called someone sexy especially when it's a guy right in front of his face. Piers just stood in his seat tightening his fist. He was ready to explode in any minute.

"Piers?" Helena asks putting her hand on his shoulder. "Helena, can we talk later on?" "Uh sure. Can't wait." She told him.

"Alright class! Everyone sit down! Sorry for being late!" The teacher wrote on the board his name and Leon and Helena went to take a seat. Helena took a seat beside Piers and Leon took a seat next to Claire. "Can you see the board?" Leon asks Claire. Claire nods. "Hey, how come Helena isn't sitting at our table?" "Things change." "What do you mean things change?"

"I'm not going to tell you exactly everything because it's pretty much a long story but long story short, Sherry, Helena, and I split up. We've three made different ways." "Why?" "Helena and I gotten into an argument before I went to California. It was kind of a stupid argument." "What was the argument about?" "I would rather not tell you. It's kind of like a girl thing."

"Well in girl code, is there anything like being friends again?" "Depends on the girl." Claire sighs. She felt bad about not telling Leon about what happen last year during the school year. How her and Piers faked a relationship and things started to get too loose.

She didn't want to tell him about it because she knew if she would have told him about Steve hitting her, he would have probably flip out right now and that's the last thing that she needed right now.

"Hey Claire?" "Yes?" "Want to hang out tonight? At the diner?" "Sure. I'd love that."

School ended and Claire quickly went to her locker to put in a few books inside of it. She already did all her homework with Leon in Algebra class. They've both did their work first then went straight to homework so later on when they both hang out they didn't want to worry about homework.

Usually, Claire wouldn't do her homework. But now that this is a brand new school year, she thought about studying hard and doing all of her homework's. She wasn't doing it just because Leon is back. She's doing it because she wants to go to a good college.

"Are you ready?" "Yup." Claire had texted Sherry when she was in the girl's bathroom. She told her to meet her at the diner and waits a surprise for her. Sherry told her she was on her way and that she was excited to see the surprise that is waiting for her.

* * *

Piers was walking with Helena to the diner. He thought about confronting Helena now about what she had said earlier to Leon. "Helena, can we talk?" "Sure." She told him stop walking. He looks at her straight in her eyes but then looks away. He hates to confront someone about what they've have done that hurted his feelings or made him jealous.

"It's about earlier…this morning." "Is it about that kiss we tried two times? It's not your fault Piers okay? Someone just happen to put the sprinklers on so we both got wet. End of story." She plants a kiss on his cheek and gave him a smile.

Piers change his mind about confronting her about what she said to Leon earlier. He decided to let that slide. But next time, he promises himself that he would say something. Piers took Helena's hand. When they both enter inside of the diner, he notices that Claire, Leon, Chris, Jill, and Sherry were in the back of the diner. The usual seat.

"I didn't know that Leon was going to be here?!" Helena exclaimed. Helena let's go of Piers hand and begins to walk fast always to the back of the diner to talk to Leon. "Leon! How are you?" She hugs him and he hugs her back. Piers began jealous once again. He never was jealous like this before. "So tell us Leon, how was living in New York?" "It's pretty awesome actually. I love Time Square." "I love it too! I've been there and at night it's just beautiful." "Yes! Claire, maybe you and your brother Chris could maybe visit New York next summer?"

"Maybe if Claire doesn't run off." He joked. "Shut up." She told her brother. Leon laughs and nobody notice that Piers was sitting in a booth alone. As Leon was telling them a story, Claire notices that Piers was sitting in a booth by himself.

Without telling her friends where she's going off to, she went over to Piers slowly and took a seat across from him. "You're okay?" She asks him. "Why do you care?" "Don't you want to go talk to Leon?" "Of course I do." "Then why are you here?" "Because I notice that you're sitting by yourself and you seem a bit down."

"I'm fine Claire okay? Now leave." "Obviously you're not because you never talk to me like that before. Unless you're mad which is you are."

Piers sigh and say, "Fine. You got me. I think I'm a bit jealous about Leon." "Why is that?" "Everyone is all over him I mean look at him! I'm losing my best friend Chris to him, and especially the love of my life." He sighs again and begins fiddling with a piece of napkin that was on the table. "I'm tired of loving someone and they treat me like shit."

"I'm sorry" "Why are you apologizing for Claire? You didn't do anything to me!" "Yes. I set you up with Helena. And I totally forgot to tell you." "Tell me about what?" He questioned curiously. Claire took a deep breath before saying, "Helena and Leon use to go out…before he left." "What?" "You heard me. I don't need to repeat myself."

Piers shake his head in anger. He threw the napkin to the side and got up from his seat. Claire got up from her seat too and got in front of Piers. "What are you doing?!" "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm going to get my girl back!" "It's not worth it Piers!" "Maybe it's not worth it to you because you don't know how it feels to get heartbroken a bunch of times!"

Piers realize that he was shouting because of everyone in the diner was looking at him. Including Leon who turns his back to see what was going on. Piers put his gaze back on Claire who was frowning. "Look, I need to go get some air." Just that, Piers left and Claire just stood there watching him leave.

Leon went over to Claire and put his hand on Claire's shoulder. "Want to go home?" "No…it's fine." She told him turning around to go back to her seat.


	25. Private Number

Piers went inside his room and sit on his bed to think about what happen on his first day. His parents weren't home. They were working. Piers felt so lonely. He's never been or felt this lonely like this before. He was also a bit heartbroken too.

He decided to turn his Xbox on and play some video games. Video games always cheer him up whenever he was down. In a middle of a game, he heard the front door ringing. "Dammit. It's nine o' clock. Who would ring my door bell at this time knowing it's a school night?"

Piers open his front door and when he opens it, Helena enters inside. "Can we talk?" Piers was surprise how forward she was. He then thought that maybe she came here to break up with him. He was ready to break up with her anyway because he was already heart broken.

"Sure." She follows him upstairs to his bedroom. "Wow…this is how your bedroom looks? Not how I imagine it." He closes the door behind him. "Really? How did you imagine my room?" "Won't say." "Why not?" "Because it's not really important right now." "Right so what did you want to talk to me about?"

"About this morning and how I acted at the diner. I was totally all over Leon and that wasn't cool." She took a seat on the edge of his bed. "I forgot that I have a boyfriend name Piers and I love him a lot." Piers smile a little. Hearing that made him feel a little bit better. "Wow Helena….thanks. I thought you didn't notice."

"Of course I did. Now come here so I can tell you a little secret." She pats his bed and he laughs. "Helena, I know what you're trying to do!" "What am I trying to do? All I want is to tell you a secret. Is that bad?" Piers smirk and stand over Helena. She looks up at him. "Not at all." He presses her lips with his and they both began to kiss.

Helena put both of her hands on his cheeks and he leans towards her which causes her to move back further onto the middle of the bed.

They've both kick their shoes off and Piers took his shirt off. Helena did also. His phone starts to go off but he ignores it this time. He kept on kissing Helena's lips softly. Annoyed by his phone that kept on distracting them, Helena stops kissing him and says, "Hey, I think you should get that."

"I don't think it's important." He told her. Piers then begin to kiss her neck and it made Helena laugh. "Stop. That's my tickle spot." "Perfect…" He whispered. Helena laughs more and for the next few minutes she stops laughing due to being use to him kissing and biting on her neck after a while.

Helena didn't notice that Piers was biting on her neck for some reason. But when he accidently bites her hard she quickly sits up from his bed. "Did I bite you too hard?" "You were biting me?!" She jumps up from his bed and went to his bathroom to look at her neck where he was kissing her at. She notices a pink mark on her neck. "Oh no…oh no. This isn't good…" She said to herself. "Piers! You gave me a hickey!" Helena shouted walking out of his bathroom.

Piers chuckles. "Don't say hickey. I prefer to say it a love bite." Helena was mad at him but she couldn't help herself from smiling and laughing at his comment. "Shut up I'm mad at you." Piers got up from his bed and put his arm around Helena's waist. Whenever he would do that, Helena felt butterflies in her stomach.

"I know you are but you still love me right?" "Of course I do. I love you so much that I'm not even mad at you anymore." "Good. Let's have a second round of this…" She giggles and he starts to kiss her again. This time Helena's phone goes off. "Sorry, let me get that okay?" She went over to where her phone was it was a call from her dad. "Shit!" "What happen?" "It's my father!" "Dammit. So I guess we have to finish this some other time huh?"

"Yeah…I guess. I'm sorry Piers." "Don't be…besides. Next time, bring safety." "I bring it?" She laughs. "You buy it!" "No you buy one because you've started it!" "But you gave me a hickey!" "How many times am I going to tell you that it's a love bite? Sheesh!" "Alright fine. I'll buy one okay." "Helena. I'm not going to let you buy one. I'll just go to my parent's cabinet and get one."

"Aw, look at you growing up." She joked. "Alright, put your clothes back on so we can head out. I'm driving you home." "Thanks Piers."

Piers and Helena got dress and they went downstairs. When Piers opens the front door, both of his parents appear in front of him. "Mom? Dad? What are you two doing here? I thought the two of you were going to come home later?" "Oh no. I found your mother talking to my best friend!" "We were just talking!" "Well uh mom dad? I'm going to take my friend Helena home." "Go ahead son."

Piers parents step aside and let Helena and Piers go. "Do your parents always argue?" Helena asks. "Not really. But ever since my mom got a new job my dad and her has been arguing." "Really? Why?" "Wish I knew." He told her getting inside of his car. "Come on and get inside." Helena smiles at him and gets inside of the car.

* * *

Claire was walking home with Leon. It was nine forty five and they've both have taken the long way home. It wasn't Claire's idea though. The two ditch Sherry, Jill and Chris at the diner by telling them that they were going to go head to the library to work on their homework together. Of course that was a lie.

"Do you think he's going to forgive me Leon?" Claire asks him looking up at the sky. "He should I mean look at you." She stops walking and looks at Leon raising an eyebrow. "What's wrong with me?" Leon doesn't say anything. He just chuckles and tells her, "You're beautiful and sweet." "I'm not sweet." She told Leon frowning. "Yes you are." "Not what I did to him a few months ago!" Claire snaps.

"What are you talking about?" "N-nothing. I-I think I need to get some rest maybe?" Claire suggested while rubbing her head. "I think so too. Come on." Leon starts to walk and Claire walks besides him. For the rest of the walk home, Claire thought about Piers and then about the argument they've both had earlier. She hated to argue with him because it would stay stuck in her head all day and she would say to herself that she wish she hasn't say anything.

Piers and Helena didn't say anything inside the car to Helena's house. The car stops in front of Helena's car and Piers told her, "We're here." He looks straight ahead and Helena smiles and then plants a kiss on his cheek. "Goodnight and thanks for the drive home." "Anything for you." He told her looking at her. "Night." She went out the car and he watches her went inside her house.

_Alright, time to go home. _Piers start his car and drives back home. While he was driving, he thought about hitting Chris up to chat about random things. He stops at a red light and while he was waiting for the light to turn green he sees Claire with Leon. Jealous starts to grow inside of him.

He saw how Claire and Leon were laughing. He also saw how Claire put both of her arms around Leon's stomach smiling. _Tch, why am I even jealous for? I don't care who the hell Claire's interested in! _Piers notice the light has change to green. He drives.

"Shut up Leon! It was Chris's twelve birthday party and I'm surprise you even remember that." "Of course I would remember something like that. It's something to never remember. Not to mention, your mom was shouting, Claire just receive her ministration!" He then chuckles and Claire hits him. "That was even more embarrassing. God, still this day I wish I can make it up for Chris. I mean, let's just say my ministration at that time crash his birthday party." She laughs. "It surely did crash his birthday party. Poor Chris had to shut it down."

"I told him not to but he wouldn't listen! He was always such a pretty stubborn person." "You were also too." Claire looks up at Leon. "I am not stubborn!" "Yes you are." "No I am not okay? I'm just Claire." "Yeah and Claire is pretty stubborn." "Hey watch it Kennedy. Being stubborn runs in the family. What runs in your family?"

"Let's just say," Leon flips his hair and Claire burst into laughter. "Your hair?" She said still laughing. "Of course. Also, the looks. On a rate from zero to ten how good do I look?" "Zero." "Ow." Leon said touching his chest pretending that her word hurted him. "I was going to give you a hundred but you can forget about it!" "So what do I get?" She asks smirking. "Negative one."

Claire gasps. "You did not just go negative!" "Yes I did." He said teasingly. "God Kennedy I hate you." "I love you too Claire." He pulls her in for a hug but she tries to push him away. "Don't fight it!" "Don't tell me what to do!"

"Wow…looks like you two are having fun." A voice said coming from in front of them. Leon and Claire put their hands off from each other and look where the voice was coming from. "Ada?" Leon said shock. He couldn't believe he was seeing Ada. He hasn't seen her since he left to New York.

"Ada…I can't believe you're even…" "Save it for later." Ada told him winking at him. She passes by him and slips a note inside his pants pocket. "See you around." When Ada was out of sight, Claire went up to Leon and said, "Wow…who would have known Ada would be out here this time of night?"

"Yeah…that's insane. Come on. Let's take you home." "Why so you can spend time with Ada?" Claire said poking his chest. "No…" Leon said smiling a little. Claire knew Leon was lying to her. He would always do it whenever the topic was about Ada and it did make her feel a bit jealous. She wasn't jealous because she wanted Leon for herself. She was jealous because Ada and him have been through a lot together.

Leon and she have been through a lot too together. Like when Ada broke his heart when he was thirteen and when he caught her cheating on him when it was his sixteenth birthday. Claire was right by Leon's side making him feel better and smile, laugh, and also give him advice.

"Leon…you don't have to lie to me. If you still have feelings for Ada then…go ahead. I'm allowing you too. I don't control your love life." "Thanks Claire but I don't have feelings for Ada." "Are you sure? Because when you first seen her you kind of was drooling." She joked.

Leon laughs and says, "Good one. I'd use that for later on. If you know what I mean." He winks at her and Claire smiles. "Oh shit, let's go." She grabs Leon's hand and they've both made their way over to her house which took three minutes. When they got there, Claire turns to Leon and says, "Thanks for walking me home. Actually, thanks for everything. This officially has been the best day ever because of you."

"Oh no problem. Always glad to make your day. You make mines too. Well, I should get going before my mom flips out. If I'm not mistaking, she probably is already." Claire giggles. "Goodnight Leon." "Night." She went inside of her house and Leon turn to go walk home.

"How was the date?" Chris asks Claire when she has entered inside the house. "It wasn't a date okay?" "Then what was it?" "Hanging out?" "Did you guys smooch?" "What? No! Chris why don't you go to bed?" Claire suggested going inside of the kitchen to get something to drink.

"I would but I'm waiting for a phone call." "Why and for?" "Jill." "Ah, she's making you call her at ten thirty huh?" "Yeah…pretty much." "Why?" "Because I'm on punishment." Claire sits beside her brother on the couch. "Why are you being punished for?" "Between you and me…let's just say that I accidently swore in front of her parents." "You curse in front of her parents? Wow dumbass."

Chris laughs. "I don't see how Jill deals with her parents? They're pretty bossy if you ask me." "Oh my God. What did they make you do?" "They've made me take off my shoes when I got inside of their house! And made me sing them a song for dinner!"

Claire was laughing hard. "Wait what? What song did they make you sung?" "National Anthem." "But aren't you a horrible singer?" "Yes. That's not all though. While I was singing, the glass in their hand broke." She laughs. "Then her parents got mad at me and told me to pay for the damage by cleaning their whole entire house for three months! So that's where I flipped the fuck out."

Claire shakes her head at her brother. "What am I going to do with you Chris?" "Nothing. Hey, why don't you go upstairs and sleep? You look like shit." "Thanks asshole. Night." She hugs her brother before she heads upstairs to her bedroom. When she got up there, she change into her pj's and her phone buzzes.

She unlocks her phone and a text appears on her screen:

Private: You think you can get away from me you little piece of shit? You think everything is going to be fine? Well guess what?! You thought wrong bitch! When I'm out of this crap, I'm going to go to your house kidnap you, torture you, and then kill you.

Claire froze in shock. She was about to rush out of her room to go downstairs to tell her brother Chris about it but then she receives another text message:

Private: Don't you dare think about telling your brother Chris about this? I am watching you...so you better watch out. Hint, I can be under your bed.

Claire gasps and then walks slowly towards her bed. She was afraid that someone can pop out of nowhere but then she realizes that Chris could hear her. So she went on both of her knees and look underneath her bed. No one was there. She gets up from the floor and glances around her room.

She stops when her phone goes off, "Hello?" She said into the phone. No one answered. A text message appears on her screen again:

Private: Just kidding! I know you're scared. Listen, no one will get hurt unless you tell someone about these messages I'm sending you. You tell someone, someone dies. Even if what you tell them is not specific. I dare you to say something. I want your body on mine.

_Ew. _Claire thought to herself. She quickly texted the stranger back:

Claire: Leave me the fuck alone Steve okay?! I know it's you!

Private: Steve? Who the fuck is Steve? This isn't Steve sweetheart.

Claire: Then who is this and what do you want from me?

Private: You will know soon but not tonight. What I want from you? I want you. Me + You = Forever n ever! We will be a very powerful couple. Also, baby please don't date that gay guy Leon.

Claire: But Leon isn't gay?

Private: Bitch! Didn't you hear me? You're making me fucking mad and I hate being mad! I feel like getting out of this van and busting inside your house and shoot your brother!

Claire: No! Please don't do that! That's the last thing that I need!

Private: Good. Glad we're on the same page here. Now, stay away from Leon. If I catch you hanging or talking to him someone is going to die. Got it?

Claire: Why are you doing this to me? WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?

Private: I'm not doing this to hurt you Claire baby. I'm doing this for US. Like I said earlier, say something, someone dies. It can be anyone like…

Claire: …

Private: Piers? You don't want him to die right?

Claire: Oh God no!

Private: But didn't he hurt your feelings earlier?

Claire: Yes but it was my fault! Just don't do anything to him please! Don't even drag him in to this situation! He doesn't deserve to go through this. Just please don't…

Private: You care about him a lot.

Claire: Yes. Yes I do.

Private: Do you still like him?

Claire: No. He's dating someone.

Private: So? That doesn't mean anything. DO YOU LIKE HIM OR NOT?

Claire: No! I don't! I care about him but I don't like him! At all!

Private: You fucking bitch! You're lying to me! I know you think of him every second of the day. You probably dream about fucking him too.

Claire: You're fucking sick.

Private: Another thing, don't curse talking to me because that's how I hurt people that you love. Let me ask you again.

Claire: …

Private: Do you like Piers?

Claire: No I do not.

Private: Fuck you bitch then! I'm done talking to your ass! You're fucking ugly! I'm killing someone! BYE

Claire's heart started to pump fast and hard.

Claire: What? No!

The stranger didn't respond and Claire rush towards her window to see if she sees him/her. She saw a black van starting to move. "Fucking bastard." She muttered under her breath. She rushes downstairs and Chris was on the phone with Jill. "Yes Jill bean."

_Oh no…the stranger might hurt Jill. _"Chris! We need to talk!" "Hold up babe, my sister is calling me." He lowers his phone down and looks at Claire. "What?" "Listen to me, I can't tell you what's going on but someone is going to get hurt. Right now." "Claire go get sleep okay?" "Chris! Listen to me! Someone is going to die!" "Jill, I will have to call you later. My sister is having some sort of episode. Love you too." He hangs up and turns to Claire. "What the fuck?"

"Chris! Someone is after me!" "Alright. Calm the fuck down. What's going on?" "I can't tell you because I'm afraid he or she is watching me right now…Chris I'm scared." "I can help you if you tell me. Tell me Claire what is going on."

She sighs and was about to tell her brother everything until her phone buzzes. She reads the text message:

Private: I was just playing around. Wanted to scare you. I love you Claire. You're fucking perfect.

"Chris…never mind." She rushes upstairs and Chris was suspicious. He just calls back Jill. "Hey Jill? Yeah…everything is fine."

Claire: Stop saying that. You're freaking me out and scaring the shit out of me.

Private: Oh sorry baby. Do you want me to come up to your bedroom and maybe we can sort things out?

Claire: No thank you. I'm just exhausted. Can you leave me alone?

Private: Sorry. Can't do. I'm in love with you Claire. I want to be with you forever.

Claire: Can I please at least talk to my friend Leon please? He's my best friend.

Private: Fine whore. You only have a week to talk to him. You hear me?

Claire: Yes.

Private: Good, now get some sleep. Or else I'm going to sleep with you.

Claire: Alright.

She puts her phone on her night stand and she fined herself shaking. Claire went on her bed and started to cry herself to sleep. While she was trying to fall asleep her phone buzzes. Of course she reads it and it says,

Private: Stop crying.

Claire did what she was told.


	26. Second note

**Note: Just want to let you guys know that no I am not going to put part two separate. It would be pretty much confusing to the new people who did not read book one so I'm just going to put book two and three in the same title, "Our Fake Relationship" **

**What Book 2 is mostly about?**

**Book two is mostly about how Claire's old best friend Leon Kennedy moves back to RaccoonCity to graduate with Claire and his friends and on the first day when Leon returns to RaccoonCity Claire gets a strange phone number that harasses her and tells her what to do in order for herself to survive and mostly her love ones. Soon, the word gets out and things start to get out of hand. Now that everyone knows about what's going on, Claire and her friends and also Piers (Whom is not her friend anymore) Gets drag into it has to find who and where is the black mailer coming from. **

**By the way guys, My Sherry x Jake story is up! Go check it out!**

**Also, I want to apologize to you guys for not uploading chapters fast like I use to. It's that now I have this sort of obsession with Tumblr. xD I've been role-playing a lot. But I think I'll lay off from it a little while… (Maybe) xD. **

**Anways, Check out my…**

**Jake x Sherry story**

**Chris x Jill story**

**And also my Resident Evil Tomb Raider crossover. **

**If you guys have Tumblr then FOLLOW ME. If you follow me, you will receive cookies! **


	27. Stop saying you love me!

Piers woke up and got ready for school. He went downstairs to eat breakfast and found his mother and father arguing. "Why did he texted you at four in the morning then huh?!" His father shouted in anger. "How many times am I going to tell you? It was an emergency!" "What was the emergency about then?" "I can't tell you." "Yeah because you're cheating on me with that piece of shit!"

"Hey um…mom? Dad? I think I'm going to pass on breakfast and go head out to school. See you later?" "Yes Piers. Here's a little advice son, don't never marry a woman who sleep with men who works with her." "Uh…sure?" Piers went out his house and decided to walk to school instead of driving.

He didn't felt like driving or looking parking in the school's parking lot. On his way to school he saw Claire walking alone. She looked a bit paranoid. Piers wanted so badly to question her why she looks like that buthe decided not to. The only way from stop crushing on her would be he has to stop talking to her. Which lead they cannot be friends anymore.

Claire notices Piers across the street. She wanted to talk to him so badly herself but the person who is blackmailing had told her not to talk to him or else someone dies. She didn't want anyone to get hurt because of her so she suck it up and just deal with the fact that she can't talk to Piers.

It didn't bother her much because she knew Piers was still piss off at her. "Hey." A voice said from behind her. She quickly spins around to see who the person is. "Oh God…it's just you." She told Leon taking a deep breath. Leon only chuckles while putting his arm around her. "Yeah, it's only just me? Why are you so…? Bouncy?"

"Bouncy? Really Leon? I'm not bouncy alright? I'm just a bit tired from last night. I hardly got sleep."

"And why was that?" Claire just looks at him whether or not to tell Leon what happen last night. But she rather not risks the chance of telling him because the person might be watching or listening to her right now. Leon tells her, "We're you excited for hanging out with me on the second day I'm here?"

"Uh…not really. Sorry?" "Nah, its fine. Look. You're seemed not okay? Is anything bothering you?" "Uh yes actually and it's you." "Me?" He scoffs. "Uh yes Leon. You just seem so attach to me that…I sort of need…" Claire itches the back of her head trying to think of a nicer way to say things so it wouldn't hurt his feelings.

"No. It's fine Claire. I get it. If you didn't want to hang out with me anymore then…why did you hang out with me in the first place?" "No Leon! That's not what I meant." "Then what did you mean Claire? Look, I'd love to stick around and play twenty-one questions with you but I would rather go to class on time."

Just that Leon leaves Claire alone and she shouted his name. "Leon! Oh crap!" She was about to go after him until she heard her phone buzz. Claire took her phone out of her pocket and sees a text message:

Private: You did good baby.

Claire sighs hard and texted,

Claire: Listen you little piece of fucking shit. Leave me the fuck alone and I can talk to whatever the fuck I want k? You can't control my life! Only I can! God, I was so stupid last night! I should have told my brother about you're ass and then the cops would have been on the search for you and I'm pretty sure you have gotten pick up this morning by the police. So I suggest you stop texting me and leave me and MY FRIENDS alone!

Private: Wow Claire bear…you sure have improved over 24 hours?

Claire: Newsflash asshole, I'm cranky and I haven't gotten any sleep last night because I was afraid you would appear inside my bedroom probably creeping up on me.

Private: Too late for that…

Claire: What do you mean?

Private: Via image:

Claire sees a photo of her sleeping.

Claire: You sick little fuck! You've took a photo of me while I was sleeping?! And you were inside my room! That's it! You've cross the line.

Private: I'm sorry Claire it's just that you're so beautiful that I needed to get a photo of you up close ;)

Claire: I hope you do realize that what you're saying to me is bullshit and I'm not going to thank you for the dumbass compliments.

Private: Oh you don't have to. You will later when someone dies.

Claire: You're only just saying that just to scare me k? Now quit texting me!

Private: Fine. Just don't text me later on when one of your ugly friends die. Bye bitch.

Claire put her phone away and she sighs.

* * *

"Piers?" Helena said walking inside of the Biology classroom. "You look like shit." She told him tilting her head a little. "Thanks for the compliment. I hardly got sleep last night." He mumbled. Helena frowns and sits beside him. "I'm sorry about that. Maybe next time when you can't sleep you can text me and we can sleep together?" She whispered to him.

Piers smiles a little. "Thanks but no thank you." "Why no thank you?" She questions. Piers close his text book and looks at Helena. "I just need a break…from all of this. I need some time to myself. You're okay with that right?"

She lowers her head down and bites her lip hard. "Piers…are you breaking up with me or?" "No. Of course not. I will never do that." He told her lifting her head up with his finger. "Look at me." Helena did what she was told. "I love you. And I always will." She smiles and says, "I love you too. I'm just a bit concern about you..." "What are you concern about?" "Are you still in love with Claire?"

Piers jumps a little in his chair but he made it not so noticeable. "What?" "You heard me. Are you still crushing or in love with her?" "Helena why would you-" "Just tell me the truth dammit!" Helena shouted cutting him off. "No I am not!" He lied to her. "Helena, you're the only person who is always on my mind all the time. Claire? You can forget about her. She doesn't even exist!" As Piers was ranting about Claire, Leon enters inside of the room quietly listening to the couple's conversation.

"What happen few months ago was the past. Let's discuss about the future alright? Claire isn't in our future. That's why later on I'm going to tell her that she and I can't no longer be friends." "Good." Helena told him. "I wouldn't want that bitch to fuck up my relationship with you."

The school bell rings and Helena pecks Piers lips. "See you later." "Later." He told her. Leon had a smirk on his face. He went over to Piers and sat right next to him. "Woman eh?" "You can say that again." Piers told Leon while flipping through his text book.

"Did you really?" "No." Piers responded quickly. "I didn't mean what I said about Claire. I love Claire dearly it's just that her and I can't be friends." "And why is that?" He stops flipping through the pages and sneak a look at Leon who looked really interested in what he was going to tell him. "She didn't tell you?" "Tell me what?" "About what happen a few months ago?"

"What happen a few months ago? Who died?" "No one did…she was just going through something. And somehow I was into it. Wow, I'm such an idiot. Part of me wish I haven't even met her." "Piers, tell me what happen. I can't help you if-" "I never asked you for help alright? You know what? Let Claire tell you! Since you're her boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?" Leon questions. He starts to chuckle. "Claire and I? No way. She's like a …a" "Little girl?" Piers suggested. "Nah, I was going to say a stubborn middle schooler." The two of the guys laugh. "Yeah…she is pretty stubborn." Piers said. "All the time."

"So why she would always put her arms around you and you would do it too?" "Because that's how Claire and I do. That's sort of like our thing. You see, Claire and I were best friends when we were children." "Wait, I thought you were best friends with Chris?" "No. Claire and I always stuck together." "Sounds like you may know Claire more than I do."

"I guess so." Leon said pushing the little bit of hair away from his face. "Can I ask you a question?" "Sure." "How was Claire like when she was…you know…?" "You mean when she was a little girl?" "Yeah…that" "She was always fun, sweet, silly, sarcastic. She was just a very good person and was always smiling. I loved her smile a lot to tell you the truth." "I do too. She has a very beautiful smile." Piers said hiding his blush.

"Something tells me you two have a bit of a history. Spill it." Leon demanded crossing his arms.

"Alright fine. You're going to laugh at this story. A few months back Claire was in a relationship with some asshole Steve Burnside. I'm not sure if you know him." "Actually I do. Claire has always been crushing on him when she was in Elementary school. I didn't know she was dating him?"

"Well she was and he broke up with her over some new girl name Rachael." "Poor Claire. I know she was heartbroken." "Oh trust me bro. She was. So this is the part where I come in. Claire comes up to me one night and tells me that she wants me to be her fake boyfriend."

"Fake boyfriend?" "Yeah, she wanted me to be in a fake relationship with her in order to make Steve jealous and make him go running towards her." "Well did it work?" "Yea it did…but then things got carried away." "What got carried away?" "Steve broke up with Rachael and they both went back out. Next thing I know, Chris and I and all of our friends find out that Steve was abusing Claire."

"What?!" Leon yelled getting up out of his seat. "Where is he?!" "Wait! I wasn't done. Besides, that asshole is in the hospital." "I don't care. He needs to be dead." "I tried that already." "What do you mean?" "Let me finish the story. Claire was afraid to tell all of us and she went out her way to lock me up in jail." "Why would she do that?" "Because Steve had a gun. She told me he would always carry it." "You actually believe her? Dude, what you don't understand about Claire is when people threaten her with things she will take it seriously."

Piers laugh. "Typical Claire. Anyways, Helena got me out of jail and then we all found Claire on the bridge with Steve and that's where he and I had a short duel. Well dangerous duel." "Please tell me you didn't fell off the bridge with him." "Well, he pushed me off the bridge with him." "It reminded you of Rose didn't it?" "Uh yeah...while I was fighting for my life to get out of that lake…it was so strong. Rose most likely died because she wasn't strong enough." "I don't believe that. I mean, let's be honest here. Your sister was bossy and no offense. She was kind of a bitch too." He laughs. "Don't worry I won't. She surely was one."

The school bell rings and Leon asks Piers, "You don't want to deal with Claire anymore do you?" "No." "If you want. I can talk to her for you?" "No thanks. I got it from here." Leon smiles.

* * *

Claire was hanging out with her friend Sherry. "Wow. I still can't believe that you and Jake are friends. Watch, you two is going to go out then have sex and then get married and have two babies and raise them in Mexico." "Um ew? By the way, it's twins?" "Oh whatever. I just can't believe you two are getting along. So did…you two kiss?" Sherry opens her locker and blushes. "No. We're just friends Claire. You know Claire, just because a guy and girl are friends don't mean they have to go out."

"Of course I know that it's just I've seen the way you two smile and laugh at each other. I'm sorry Sherry but…I ship you two so freaking hard."

"Oh my god Claire!" "Hey Sherry." Helena said smiling towards her. Her smile fades away when she sees Claire. "Oh look what we have here. Isn't the man stealer." "Man stealer? Oh Helena darling, you should say that because who am I stealing from you? No one!" "Yes you are. Piers. And you're just only hanging out with Leon just to make Piers jealous so you can get him. Who knows if you and Leon are having a fake relationship like how you did to Piers to make your abusive ex-date you again."

"That's it. This girl has officially crossed the line." Claire slams Sherry's locker and Sherry jumps a little leaning against her locker. "Listen bitch. And listen well. What happens few months was your fault alright? You were the one who told me," Claire tries to imitate Helena's voice. "Don't worry Claire. I have a plan that can maybe get you Steve back."

Helena gasps and says, "I was only trying to help! Besides, during that whole situation you treated Piers like shit! He doesn't deserve you!" "Don't you think that I know that? Wake up Helena! He's yours and will always be yours. I don't want him!" "Yes you do!" "Do you want me to want him or?" "Don't you dare even say that?"

"Well you're making it seem like it." Claire sang raising an eyebrow at Helena while sipping her cup of coffee. Helena was so furious at Claire that she snatch her cup of coffee right out of her hand and threw it on the floor.

"Hey! I paid two dollars and fifty cents for that!" Claire whined. "Well too bad bitch because you're going to have to buy another one tomorrow or after school."

Sherry was quiet. She hated to see her two best friends argue like this. "Guys please stop! Do you know how boys affect our friendship?" "Tell that to Claire because she always put boys before her best friends." "You know what! I can't do this anymore!" Claire put her sleeves up and went up to Helena.

"Helena. There's something you need to know." Claire told her in her calm tone of voice.

"And what is that?" "I slept with Piers last night. Let me tell you, I had a fantastic night with him. It's too bad he didn't do you first." She said smirking.

Sherry gasps and holds her books against her chest. "Hey Sherry, you know you're late for class right?" Jake told her.

Helena's fist tightens and she swings at Claire but Claire blocks it. She then jumps on Claire causing the two to fall. "Oh shit." Jake said putting a hand over his mouth. "Do something!" Sherry told him. "Why me?" "Because you're a guy and a gentleman!" "Sorry Sherry. No can do. I haven't seen a girl fight in ages. Besides, seeing girl fights in W-W-E isn't better than this!"

She slaps him at his face. "Super girl?! What was that for?" "For being an asshole asshole!" "Why can't you stop it then?" "Because what if they hit me?" He laughs.

"Alright class. Copy this down into your notebook." The biology teacher told the class. Piers copied down the notes on his notebook and Leon stops writing and turn to Piers. "Piers?" "What?" "You hear that?" "Hear what?" "Shh, listen." The two were silent and they've both heard two female voices shouting. Some kid in the class was looking out the classroom door window.

"Oh shit! Claire and Helena are getting it down in the hallway! Everyone come see this shit!" Every student in the classroom got up from their seats including Piers and Leon. Piers sees Helena on top of Claire trying to punch her but Claire was holding both of her arms trying to stop her from hitting her. She then pushes Helena off of her hard and Helena hits her head on a locker.

"That's it! You're dead!"

"Fuck!" Piers shouted pushing people away from the door. The teacher was in front of the door blocking it from the students from leaving his classroom. "Sir Can you please move?" "No way Mr. Nivans. You will get suspended from watching a fight!"

"I'm not going to watch them fight! My girlfriend is fighting my friend!" "Listen boy; how old do you think I am?" "He's telling the truth!" Leon said behind Piers. "Let us stop them fighting okay? It will only take a minute." "Fair enough." The teacher opens the door and Piers and Leon exit the classroom. "Alright. You get Claire and I get Helena!" "Roger!"

"Yo move bitch!" A boy shouted pushing the teacher to aside. All the students inside the classroom went out the classroom and the teacher rush to get his phone. "Mr. Simmons? Yes! There are two teenage girls fighting outside my classroom! Please come right now!"

Piers and Leon quickly rush to the scene. "Let's hurry up before one of them gets hurt."

Helena punches Claire in her face two times and Claire knees her in her stomach. "Is that the best you got Helena? You know, I was warming up." Helena screams and pushes Claire and herself off of a high railing. They both fell all the way down to the first floor. When they've both landed, Helena shouted, "Fuck!" She sits up and rubs the back of her head.

Claire wasn't sitting up. She was still lying down on the floor with her eyes close. Helena quickly panics. "Oh shit. Claire? Claire?" She said shaking her. "Wake the fuck up dammit!" "I am up!" Claire punches her at her face hard and Helena swings back.

"There they are!" Piers shouted running down the stairs with Leon. Sherry and Jake were right behind them including the other students who were screaming like there was no tomorrow.

"This is the end Claire." Helena was on top of Claire choking her. Claire couldn't breathe or move. She tried her best to get a hold of grabbing Helena's throat but Helena got her this time.

"Helena!" Helena ignored the voice coming from behind her. Piers took her off from Claire and put his arm around her stomach holding her back away from Claire. "No!" She shouted. "Shh, calm down. I'm here." "Get the fuck off of me you cheater!" She pushes him off of him.

"You are a fucking liar!" She said bursting into tears. "Helena? What are you talking about?" "Don't act like you don't know what's going on." She continued crying. Students were holding their cell phones up into the air recording the two.

"Helena. I swear what the hell you are talking about?" "You said you loved me and that you don't love Claire!" "I don't love her!" "Then why did you slept with her last night! What?! Because we both couldn't get to the sex part you just called her over to your place and then hook up with her?!"

"What the fuck are you talking about?! When I got home after dropping you off at your place I went straight to bed! Claire and I weren't even together?! Where then fuck did you get that information from? Because let me tell you, that information is false alright?"

"Damn. This is better than TV" Jake said shaking his head. Sherry elbows him.

"Claire told me." Piers put his eyes on Claire who was standing next to Leon. "Is that true Claire?" "Yes b-but you see what happen-"

"Nothing happen Claire! Why are you doing this?! Why?!" "Shut up Piers because I still don't believe you!" "You don't have to believe me Helena because we're not dating anymore!" Everyone gasps including Claire.

"Don't act all so surprise bitch because you cause all of this." Helena told her.

"What I don't understand it why would you say that Claire? Why would you even-" Piers was walking towards Claire fast. "Don't you dare hit her!" Leon told Piers putting Claire behind him. Piers chuckles. "You actually think I was going to hit Claire? Dude! We have Steve for that!"

"Yeah…my boy has defiantly flipped his shit." Chris said laughing. Jill rolls her eyes and says, "Go down there and do something. Now!" "Fine babe." Chris went downstairs and went over to Piers. "Dude, I want you to calm down." "Calm down?" "Dude! Don't you see people recording us?! They're going to post this all over Facebook, Twitter, YouTube, and even Tumblr! And you know that I'm Tumblr famous!"

"Dude I know. But calm down." "How can I calm down if your sister here has ruined my relationship and not to mention got everyone in the fucking school in my business." "I'm sorry bro. But why didn't you tell me that you and Helena were going to get it on?" Chris smiles and then laughs.

"Chris!" Jill shouted.

"Sorry!"

Mr. Simmons marches down the stairs. "Who was fighting?" "I was!" Helena said stepping forward. "Oh look at you thinking you're so bad. Come to my office now! Who was fighting her?!" "Me." Claire said stepping in. "You too Ms. Redfield. I heard about you and your abusive ex. Let's go!"

"Oh and for the rest of the students here watching this fight going down, you all have detention." "Oh shit Sherry! Let's go!" Jake grabs Sherry's hand ran off with her.

"Just for the record Piers. Remember when I said I love you?" "Yeah?" "I lied." Helena turns her head back and heads to the principal's office. "Dude, I'm-" "It's alright okay?" Piers went off and Jill went up to Chris. "He will be okay. Just give him some space." "Are you sure?" "I'm positive." Jill told and then presses her lips against his. Chris kisses her back and then stops. "When are we going to get it on?"

"When we're married." She told him smirking. "But that'd be a very long time from here." She put her arms around his neck. "We would see…maybe when the time is right." "Does my birthday count?" Jill couldn't help but laugh. "We'll see." They both start to kiss again until they hear someone say, "So um…this is awkward."

"Oh Leon sorry!" Chris said laughing. "Let's all hang out. Come on Jill." "Nah, I'm going to go head back to class."

* * *

Piers was at his locker. He slams it and sighs. He then walk out of the school and went straight home. When he got there he opens his front door and enters. He went to the kitchen and opens his fridge to get his favorite soda which is root bear. Piers open it and start to gulp it down.

He then thought about going upstairs to his bedroom and play some video games to get his mind off of things. When he went upstairs, he heard voices coming from his parent's bedroom. He was a bit curious because his parents were supposed to be at work at this time.

Piers went over to his parents' bedroom and notices the door is crack. He peeks inside and sees something that he regrets seeing. Anger starts to build inside of him. Quickly he opens the door and said, "Dad was right!" His mother got off from on top of the stranger and she covers herself with a sheet.

"Piers! Aren't you supposed to be at school?!" "I can be asking you the same thing. But the only difference is shouldn't you be at work?" "That is none of your business Piers! Why are you home?!" "Why are you fucking this guy in a bed where dad you and you sleep on?"

She kept quiet. "I thought so." Piers turn around to head to his bedroom. "Piers!" He turns back around. "What mother?" "You better not tell your father or else." "Or else what mother? Do you want to know why I came home early? Look, my girlfriend broke up with me! She even told me something that really hurted me! Really badly! And I find you in bed with some dude from off the street!"

"Is this your son?" The man asks grilling Piers. "Yes." His mother said sighing. "I thought you said your son was dead alongside your daughter Rose?" Piers look at his mother. "Piers…you don't understand." "You told people I was dead?" "Piers sweetie. Right now isn't the time." "I fucking hate you!" He shouted pushing a lamp off of his mother's dresser.

"Piers! Stop!"

"You want me dead don't you huh?" "No Piers. I love you." "Stop saying you love me! Just stop! Too many people have told me they love me and they don't even mean it! You know what; you're going to get your fucking wish. You want me dead? Then…wish command."

"Piers wait!" Piers slam her room door.

"Are we going to finish this or what?" The man asks. "No! My son is going to commit suicide!" "But that is what you want right?" "Shut up!"

**My baby Piers is heartbroken. :( This is one of my favorite chapters though XD I love the Helena and Claire fight and also the Tumblr bit ;) What do you guys think of it? **


	28. Meet the Stranger

"Alright. So let me get this straight. You two were fighting over a boy?" Simmons questions taking a sip from out of his coffee cup.

Helena and Claire glance at each other and look back at their principal. "Uh not really?" Helena says. "Really Ms. Harper? Should I play the tape?" "No. You're good." She told him. "I thought so. Well, you two have detention for a week!"

"What?!" Claire and Helena both said getting up from their seats at the same time.

"Yes. For a week! Now please get out of my office!" Helena and Claire leave the office and Helena turns to tell Claire something, "Look, as much as I hate you and would like to choke you right now. Can you like please not ruin my life?"

"Ruin your life? What you said earlier hurted my feelings!" "Like what you said didn't hurt mine! Claire, everything is always about you! Every single day! When is it going to be about someone else? It's not all about you!"

"I know it's just-" "Shut up. I don't want to hear it." She snaps bumping Claire as she went by her.

* * *

"Have you seen Piers?" Chris asks Leon at lunch. "Uh no actually? Why? Is he okay?" "I don't think so. Look can you do me a favor Leon?" "Yeah sure. What is it?" "If you see Jill and she asks you where I am, do not tell her that I went searching for him. Just tell her that I had lunch detention." "Okay sure." "Thanks"

Chris rush out of the school building and went straight to his car. He drove over to a park and went to go near the bridge. He sees Piers looking out at the lake. "You're okay?" He asks looking out the lake too.

"Yeah, I'm fine now." "I know what Helena must've said hurted you real bad man." "Yeah and I don't really care actually. She's like the rest of them. You know, I think I'm going to have to take a break from all these relationships."

Chris chuckled. "Dude you only dated five girls in your life!" "Yeah I know. Remember fifth grade?" "Oh yeah when you've dated that girl Celia."

"She was obsessed with me." "Yeah dude. She sleeps with a photo of you." The two of them both laugh. "Oh yeah. I remember that. Everyone use to call her a freak and I broke up with her because I thought so too."

"Hey, you want to come over in my place to play some video games?" Chris asks. "You're willing to skip school to hang out with me? Dude, you don't need to-" "Stop Piers. I know you're hurt. It's okay to be too. Now let's go over to my place and play some guitar hero."

"I can't believe we still play that." "It's our thing. I have root bear also in my fridge." "Then what are you waiting for?! Root beer is waiting for us!"

* * *

Claire was outside on the football field sitting down on the grass doing some of her homework. She stops when she hears her phone buzzes. Before she read the text message, she looked around to see if anyone was watching her.

Private: That was a nice fight you and your friend Helena had earlier.

Claire: Helena isn't my friend. And you were there?!

Private: Of course I was there. I actually was right there. Did you see me?

Claire: No. Who the hell are you? Just tell me!

Private: I can't tell you that. Listen, don't think I forgotten about earlier. I'm still going to kill someone and I promise you that.

Claire: Whatever. Look, I have to go.

Claire puts her phone away and started to put her belongs inside her school bag.

* * *

"Dude, you suck. I beat your high score." Piers told Chris. "I know I do. Even Jill plays better than me." "Wait, your own girlfriend beat you in guitar hero?" "Sounds crazy right? Yup. She's pretty good. I would love to see you and her have a battle."

"I'm down to it."

* * *

School ended and Helena went out the school. She went straight home and when she opens the door her father was home. "Dad? What are you doing home so early?" "Well I get to have a mini vacation from my job for two weeks"

"Oh well that was nice." "Helena took her sweater off and put it on the couch. Helena's father notices something on her neck. "Helena…what is that on your neck?" "Oh um, I cut myself by accident." She told him nervously touching her neck where Piers have given her the mark at.

Her father went over to her and Helena got up from the couch. "Dad. I'm fine." "Then why are you jumping up so fast?" "Look, I have to go do my homework if you don't mind." "Let me see your neck!" "No!" He pulls her hand away from her neck and sees it.

"Who did this to you?" "It's none of your business." "It is my business because I am your father." "Just because you're my dad doesn't mean you have to be in my business all the time!" "Who did this to you?!" He asks her once more.

Helena rolls her eyes and looks away from him. "If you don't tell me who it is then you are going to be grounded for a month!" "You know what? Fine! It was my ex-boyfriend alright? I hope you're happy!" Helena marches upstairs to her room and her father just stood there thinking what just happen.

* * *

Claire was heading home. When she was walking towards her house she sees Leon. "Leon? What are you doing here?" "Well I wanted to talk to you about earlier." "Leon, if it's about the fight-" "No. It's not. It's about Piers."

"Move" She demand walking up to her front door but Leon blocks it by jumping in front of her. "You two need to work things out." "Leon. Piers and I tried working things out. We can't even be friends! You've seen what I cause earlier! Besides, he hates me and Helena wants to kill me."

"Piers told me about what happen few months back." Claire's eyes widen and she slides her keys back inside of her pocket. "What did he say?" "He just told me everything." "Tell me what he said." "He told me how Steve abused you and you tried locking him up and the two of them fell in a lake."

"Did he mention anything else" "Oh about that fake relationship thing? Claire. That idea was stupid and it doesn't sound like you at all." "It wasn't my idea. It was Helena's alright? Now move."

"Claire. You can't keep running away. You have to face the truth." "But running away is what I do best." Leon steps aside and Claire opens her front door then enters inside of her home.

As soon as she got inside her phone buzzes. She knew who it was,

Private: You better apologize now.

Claire: For what?! I didn't do anything to you!

Private: Whatever bitch. I gave you a chance and you blew it once again

When she got inside her bedroom she threw her phone onto the bed.

* * *

Chris and Piers were laughing as the two of them both were watching Drake and Josh.

"Somehow, I feel like I'm a little kid again."

"I know. This was our favorite T.V show when we were kids." "It still is." Piers took a piece of chip from out of a Dorito bag. "If we were Drake and Josh, who would we be?" "Uh…I don't know? Perhaps you will be Josh and I be drake?" Piers told him.

"Makes sense since you're always kissing girls. The only girl I kiss is Jill." "I don't know if I should be insulted or flattered?" Chris chuckles. "Hug me brotha!" The two of them hug each other. They've both stop when they heard someone coming from downstairs.

"What the hell was that?" Chris asks. "Don't know. Maybe it was my next door neighbor?" "Piers, it came from downstairs. You stay here while I go check it out." "No way bro. I'm going downstairs with you." The two of them went downstairs and heard a thud.

"Dude, is there something you didn't tell me about? That you have some paranormal activity in your house?"

A boy jumps in front of Piers and Chris holding a gun out to them. "What the fuck?" Chris said putting both of his hands up into the air.

Piers done the same but didn't say anything until he heard the stranger getting ready to press the trigger. "What do you want? And why are you here? Why do you want to kill us?!"

"Shut up Piers!" Chris shouted.

"What I want? I want your sister Chris." He said chuckling. Chris and Piers exchange looks at each other and look back at the stranger. "You mean Claire?" Piers said scoffing. "You can well have her. She's all yours." "Piers! Have you forgotten that Claire is my sister?!" "No. But I figured it's time to do pay back at her."

"Piers! Wake the hell up man! This guy has a gun! He's dangerous obviously!"

Piers put both of his hands down and went over to the stranger. "This is probably a fake gun. Hey, let me have that for a minute." Piers aim the gun to the floor and press the trigger. He drops the gun fast and stays back from the stranger. "It's real"

"Look. I'm not going to kill you two." The stranger started. "I just want to give you a heads up on someone is going to die." "Who?" Piers questions. "Ask Claire." He said smirking behind his mask. Just that the stranger left his home and Piers closes the door. "Chris! We need to talk to Claire!" "Dude! Claire is mad at you."

"Like I'm not mad at her! Look, you've heard the guy! Someone is going to die later on so we must stop it."

"Piers! We don't even know who is going to die." "Who cares?! We just need to stop him before he hurts someone."

"I want to help too it's just…how should we start?" "By asking your sister!" The two of them ran out of the house and quickly gotten inside of the car.

* * *

Claire was taking a nap inside her bedroom. She had finish doing all of her homework and decided to chill and lay back watch TV. While watching some TV show, she had falling asleep. In her dream, she dreamed about the stranger who was texting her.

_Claire sits up in her bed and sees a boy wearing a black hoodie. For some reason, she couldn't see his face at all. _

"_Get away from me." She shouted throwing a pillow at him. The pillow hit him of course but not hard enough. _

_He went over to Claire and took out a knife. _

"_No!" She shouted once more getting up from her bed running to the other side of her room. _

Claire wakes up and sees Piers and Chris inside of her room. "What are you guys doing inside of here?"

"We need to talk." "Look. Piers. If it's about earlier than you can forget about it." "No. It's about someone. Some guy came into my house and pull out a gun to Chris and I."

"Oh my god! Are you alright?" Claire asks getting up from off her bed. "Yes, we're fine obviously. Look, he told us that you seem to know what's going on. Someone is going to die Claire. Please. Tell us."

Claire stood there for a minute and said, "I think it's time you know…"

Helena was inside her bedroom crying. She was crying about how she misses Piers. She regretted about telling him how she never loved him. Crying some more she heard her dad yelling. She opens her room door and says, "Dad?"

"Helena! Run!" Her father shouted

**Let the crazy things begin xD **


	29. Goodbye Helena

**Oh dear, by reading some of you guys comments on the chapters, I think I started a fan war between Claire and Helena xD. Just kidding. I notice some of you guys are choosing sides. Some are on Claire's side and some is on Helena's side. If you ask me, I would say I'm on neither side because come on. There arguing about something stupid.**

***Me in Claire's shoes***

**1) If I was Claire I wouldn't have said you know the sleeping with Piers part. I mean yeah I would say something mean back to her but I wouldn't say something to get to the point of fighting Helena. Because you know, we were once friends? **

**2) I would NEVER EVER NEVER EVER NEVER EVER NEVER EVER EVER EVER EVER! I REPEAT, EVERRRRRRR! Hurt the beautiful sexy Nivans! K? Yes I am a fangirl and I love Piers. I also love his scarf. x] **

**3) The creepy dude who was texting Claire. I would have not giving any shits what that guy was saying. I would have told my brother Chris about what was going on and then call the cops. If the cops didn't do anything about it then, I guess Chris and I would have to team up together and find that little piece of shit and kill him! **

***Me in Helena's shoes* **

**1) If I was Helena. Hmm, *Ten minutes later* If I was Helena I would have not said anything to Claire at the locker scene. Yes, if I was that mad at Claire then I wouldn't be near her ass in the first place. Point is I wouldn't say anything to her. I would just give her the 'judging you' stare.**

**2) If Piers… *cries* ever gave me a hickey and told me it's a 'love bite' I wouldn't be so mad at him because I would have been smiling a lot. I could have been, *Deep voice* "Yo Piers. Give me your fucking scarf now so I can cover this love bite so my stupid father wouldn't know" And Piers could have been like, "Sure baby. Here" And I would have been like, *DEAD* **

**3) I wouldn't tell Piers that I never loved him. That's something really harsh to say to someone and I know that if a guy has ever said that to me…I would have been on the floor crying my heart out. Especially if Piers told me that but he doesn't exist. (Please don't say Adam Crosman because he is taken by some chick.) (HE IS CHEATING ON ME!) xD**

**So that was it. I just wanted to let you guys know what was on my mind while typing up this insane, ****romantic ****, piece of shit story. **

**Sorry for not updating my other stories. You all are like, "What the hell happen to the other stories?" I have to admit, on the Jill x Chris story the comments made me laugh. Why? Because some of you are clueless! The answer is right in your damn face! xD Maybe ;) One of you got it correct so I decided to maybe type up another chapter instead of posting Jill's confession.**

**Why? Because I'd feel so bad if the story ended too quickly and plus come on? I love seeing you guys all confused. Although, I don't actually see you guys in person.**

**Anyways, let me just stop write here because I know you guys are like, "Shut the fuck up already! Let me read the damn chapter and sees what happens next. I don't give a damn what you have to say." If you are saying that then, ****shut the fuck up or else I will come to your home at night, stab you in your chest and then feed you to my dogs. When I buy one k? ****Bye! Love you guys. **

**Also, just letting you guys know. If you do enjoy me doing, in the characters shoes then put in your review about this alright? Thanks! Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Helena was running outside for her life. She didn't see what her father was talking about but she did what her father had told her. She really wasn't sure where she was heading but she tried her best to get far away from her house.

When she was far enough, Helena stops running and starts to pant. "Helena?" Leon said walking towards her. "L-Leon? Leon! You have to help me!" She shouted putting both of her hands on his arms shaking him a little. "Um, is everything okay?" "No. Someone is in my house. I think it's some killer or something."

"Did you call the police?" "No! What the fuck are they're going to do Leon? They don't do shit but sit on their asses!" "Hey, watch it. My father works there and he does a pretty good job." "Yeah whatever Kennedy." She told him rolling her eyes.

"Why if you're going to treat me like shit you come to me for help?" "Because I know you would do it. Look Leon, I know you're-" Leon cuts her off, "Be friends with Claire again." "W-what? Are you insane? You've seen what that bitch did to me!" "And I heard how it's about Piers. Claire doesn't like Piers."

"How do you know that? You're not Claire! You weren't there at the incident a few months ago! How dare you tell me that?" "Helena. You and Claire were once close friends. You can't let a boy come between your friendships." "Well why not? Did Claire tell you that she put a boy between her and I? Not only once she's done it. She had done it to Sherry and I multiple times. If you don't believe me then ask Sherry alright?"

Helena left and Leon just stood there thinking what she had just said. She ran to the park and deep inside the woods. She knew this was a good hiding spot to be at and call the police.

* * *

Piers and Chris had gone back out to drive over to Helena's house. They've told Claire to stay home just in case something happens. She texted the stranger,

Claire: Are you really going to kill someone?

Private: Yes and guess who? Via image:

Claire gasps and sees a photo of Helena. She puts a hand over her mouth and quickly called Chris.

* * *

Chris and Piers just got to Helena's place. "Do you think the door is open?" Chris asks Piers. "No? Just knock on the door." Chris knocks on the door softly. "Dude! Can you at least put some force into it? Like this." Piers bang on the door as loud as he could.

"Dude! Are you crazy? Have you seen her father? He would totally crush your ass." "Really? I'd love to see that!" He bangs on the door but this time the door opens. "Huh?" Chris and Piers enters inside of the home and everything was scattered all over the place. "What the fuck?" Chris said seeing blood all over entire floor behind the couch.

"Piers. Come check this out!" Piers rush over to Chris and see the blood on the floor. "What happen?" "Let's follow where the blood leads. Piers and Chris walk slowly to the end of the trail where the blood has taken them. The blood trail ends inside of the kitchen.

"Oh crap!" Chris yelled seeing Helena's father dead. Blood was all over him and Piers left the kitchen and ran upstairs. "Helena?!"

* * *

Claire drove in her brother Chris's car and parks it right in front of the park. She got out of his car and quickly headed inside of the park. "Helena?!" She shouted. Claire then went inside of the woods and constantly kept shouting Helena's name until her phone buzzes like always.

Private: I'm glad you've made it to the party baby.

Claire: Cut the crap alright? Where is Helena?

Private: Get out of the woods and you should see her.

Claire put her phone away and got out of the woods. She was in a field and then looks around to see if Helena was in her sight. "Where the fuck are they?" She mumbled underneath her breath. Claire took her phone out and texted the stranger;

Claire: Where are you guys?! I don't see you!

Private: Look behind you.

She slowly turns around and sees Helena tied up and dupe tape on her mouth. "Perhaps maybe you should have listened to me."

"No! Give me here alright! I promise from now on I will do what you say. Just please don't hurt her." Claire pleaded. "I don't know because I've wanted so badly to kill someone and I didn't want to kill you." "Why not?" "Because I'm in love with you Claire."

Helena's eyes widen and she starts to scream. "Look at her…" He said walking around her. "She's excited for death." She screamed more and Claire just stood there feeling helpless. The stranger takes the dupe tape out of Helena's mouth and she started screaming.

"You bicth! Come help me! Don't just sit there! Please Claire!" "You see Claire? People like her don't deserve to live." He pulls out a gun and puts it to Helena's head. Helena was now sobbing. "Oh god please don't shoot me. I didn't do anything to deserve this I swear. Claire, you have to help me."

"Why should I?" Claire answered back fighting her tears. "Because. You're like a sister to me. I've always was just jealous of you because you would always get attention and there was me right behind you. Known as your little follower."

"How do I know that you're telling the truth?" Claire questions wiping a tear that had escape from her eye. "Because I wouldn't have said that. I would have just kept on calling you a bitch and such. Oh and can you do me a favor? If I do die, right here. Tell Piers that I always loved him. No matter what happens." Helena coughs and Claire was angry. She couldn't stand what this stranger was doing.

"So are you two friends now?" He says laughing. "This is for you baby." The stranger shoots Helena right in her head and she drops down right on her face. Claire's heart sank. She rushes over to Helena and looked up at the stranger. "You fucking bastard!"

"I did it for you." He told her grabbing her arm. "Get off of me! I fucking hate you! Actually, I don't even know what to say because you killed my best friend! Yeah we had a fight earlier today and we acted like we hated each other but I loved her! She was always there for me!"

"Claire baby. She isn't your real friend. That's what you don't realize. She needed to go." "No she didn't! Who the hell are you supposed to tell me who to be friends with! Do me a favor and stay out of my life!" She yelled at him pushing him away from her.

He grabs her pulling her to him. "Listen bitch. You better watch what you say or do because Piers is next." Claire didn't dare to say another word. She just stares into his eyes fighting her tears. "I have to go." He let go of Claire and she automatically drops to the floor believing what just happen.

The stranger was out of sight and Claire stood there looking at the grass crying. "Claire?!" A voice came behind her. She knew it was Piers voice so she didn't dare to look back and see who it was. "Claire?!" She then decides to turn around. "I didn't do it!" She cried.

"Do what?" Piers ask once he and Chris got closer to her. He then accidentally hit Helena's body with his shoe. Piers slowly look down and see Helena dead. "Helena?!" He got to one knee and touches her head. "S-She's dead. Claire?! What the hell happen?!"

"The guy! The guy I told you guys about earlier. Piers look I'm sorry. You have to-" "No Claire. You've made Helena and I broke up then now she's dead because of you." "Piers I'm-" Piers left and Chris stayed with his sister. "Do me a favor? Never talk to him again." Chris left Claire and Claire went away from Helena's body to call the cops.


	30. We need to work together

"Alright guys, I texted everyone that we know and they are aware of what's going on around here. Remember, the police told us to not tell anyone about it because the last thing that we need is for people in this town to be freak out." Chris said sitting down in chair.

Claire and Piers were just sitting in the waiting room with Chris. The two of them didn't say a word since they've gotten here and Chris was trying his best to start a conversation but the two of them didn't reply.

"Oh my God! Chris! Are you alright?!" Jill said entering the waiting room with Sherry, Jake, and Leon. She put her arms around Chris's neck and he kisses her on her nose. "Yes I'm fine." Jill puts her arms down and asks, "Then why are we all here in this hospital? Someone must've gotten hurt right?"

"Yeah…someone." Piers said getting up out of his chair and then running a finger through his hair. Everyone in the room was staring at him waiting for what he was going to say next but he didn't.

"Who got hurt?" Jill asks uncrossing her arms.

"Helena. Why do you think she's not here with us?" Jill went up to Piers, "Oh my God, is she okay?" "No alright? She's fucking dead!" "Piers. You and Chris better not be pulling a prank on us because I swear-" "Jill. Why would Chris and I lie about something like that? Helena is dead! You can even ask Chris and that girl over there!"

Piers pointed at Claire who was fiddling with a piece of paper that was in her hand and everyone put their attention back on Piers. "That girl over there? Piers, I really think that it's time for you and Claire-" "No Jill. I don't want to be friends with her and I never will. I just lost someone who means the world to me and she's gone. It's all Claire's fault."

Piers shake his head and then leave the room. Chris was about to go after him but Leon stops him by blocking the exit. "No. Let him be alone. I think it's better that way."

"You know, Helena's father died first right?" Chris told everyone. "But wait. I'm confused here. This all doesn't make any sense at all." Sherry said putting her book down on a table. "Who is doing this and why did he or she kill the Harpers?"

"Hey Claire. Do you want to answer that question?" Chris said. Claire lifts her head up and said, "Promise me you won't get mad at me." Everyone nodded their heads and Claire begins to tell the story of how it all started.

* * *

Piers was walking down the hospital hallway upset. He stops walking when a doctor asks him, "Friend of Helena Harper?" He nods his head and the doctor told him to follow him. Piers follow the doctor walking beside him letting him lead the way.

They've both enter inside of a room and Piers sees Helena just lying on a hospital bed. "We were afraid that she wouldn't make it." The doctor started. "Are you saying that she's going to be okay? Because if that's the case then that's a miracle." "No. Are you crazy?" The doctor said chuckling. "Yes she's alive but we were thinking about pulling the plug on her."

"Pulling the plug?! Are you crazy?!" "No but why make her go through all of this and clearly she's not going to make it through?" "You don't know that alright? You'd be surprise." "I really hope so." The doctor said exiting the room.

Piers went over to Helena and took her hand. "Everything is going to be okay."

* * *

"Claire! Why didn't you tell us?!" Jill shouted from across the room. "Didn't you hear the part where I said if I tell anyone can die?"

"Jill. She's right. It looks like this person who did this use Claire because they knew she would give in and then made it seem like any move she does someone will die."

"But how do we know who is going to die next?" Sherry asks. "He doesn't tell me. He just says that one of my love ones is going to die." "Did he say that before Helena's death?" "Yeah but guys. I think you should know that before Helena died, the stranger texted me a picture of Helena and I rush over to where she was."

"And you tried to stop it?" Chris questions. "Yeah." "Claire that was like the dumbest thing you have done!" "Oh Chris please! I tried calling your cell but you weren't picking up! So instead I went to go help Helena." "Well my cell was off." "I notice when they took me straight to your voice mail."

"There must be clues right?" Jill said going over to where Chris was. "There should be?" Sherry says. "Okay, this is ridiculous alright?" Jake said crossing his arms. "You guys are going to hunt this guy and you don't even know what the guy even has or what his plan is? Right now the creep could be watching us!"

"Jake hush" Sherry told him. "No alright? I'm making a point here. Look, if you guys risk that then don't you think more of you are going to die along the way?" Everyone looked at each other and Chris nods his head. "He is right and none of us including Claire deserves to die."

Piers enter inside of the waiting room. "Hey guys." "Dude! Where were you? I was going to sneak my way out of here to go looking for you. Especially when there's a killer after all of us." "A killer?" Piers ask raising an eyebrow. "Dude, the killer is after Claire and we should just let his ass have her. Problem solve."

"Piers? Have you forgotten that Claire is my little sister? You think I would actually let that creep have her? Dude, I get it that you're mad at her and everything but…you have to let this one go."

Piers were a bit taking aback what Chris has just told him. "Let this one go? Chris! Do you hear yourself?! Helena is dead! She's not alive anymore." "But isn't she still breathing? That counts alive." "No she's not anymore alright? "What do you mean?" Sherry said feeling her eyes starting to sting.

"The hospital has called her aunt and they've asked her if she would like Helena to be dead." "What the hell?" "She said yes and the doctors took me out of the room and pull the plug on her." Sherry begins to start crying and Jake just pats her back.

"I'm sorry Piers" Chris said. A sigh escapes his lips and Piers took a seat. "Piers? You don't mind if I talk to you outside the hall right?" Jill asks. "Sure?" Jill got up from her seat and Piers did the same. When he follows her on her way out, Chris whispers to Piers in his ear, "I better not see you kissing my girl." "I'd try not to." Piers told him.

Jill and Piers were far away from the waiting room so they don't have to hear their conversation. "So what's up Jill?" He asks putting both of his hands inside both of his pocket.

"I was wondering if you cry." "You're wondering if I cry?" "No. Did you cry about Helena's death?" "No why?" "How come?" "I don't know. I'm not the type to be crying I guess?" "You know it's okay to cry every now and then right?" "No." "Hmm…well. I'm going to head home and tell Chris that I went home." "Alright?"

Jill left and Piers wonder why she has asked him all those questions. He went back to the waiting room and Chris pulls him aside from everyone. "Did you guys kiss?" "Yes, and let me tell you. She's a very good kisser. Dude anyways, Jill wanted me to tell you that she went home."

"By herself?!" Chris shouted causing everyone to look at him. "Dude, I think Jill's old enough to go home by herself?" "I don't care! Piers, you know what happen to Helena! I don't want that to happen to Jill. If she dies I'm going to commit suicide."

"Don't be silly Chris." A voice said behind him. Piers and Chris turns around to face where the voice was coming from. "Ada! Haven't seen her since…since tenth grade." "Yeah." Piers added. "I've heard about what happen to your friend Helena and I just wanted to say I'm sorry." "For what?" Chris demanded. "About the loss of course."

Ada glances around the small room and notices Leon sitting beside Claire. "Leon. You don't mind to talk to the hall right now would you?" "No thanks. I'm dealing with something right now." "It's really important." "Then say it right now." "Right in front of all these people?" "Fine." He got up from his seat and Ada leaves the room having a smirk on her face.

"What do you want Ada?" Leon asks. "I know who killed Helena." She said tilting her head to the side. "Really? Who killed her?" "I'm not going to tell you unless you…" her voice trails off as she leans in to kiss him on his cheek and then whispers in his ear. "You pay me in return."

Leon just looks at her for a minute and says, "Ada. This isn't the time to be playing games." "Wow. Someone still has feelings for their ex." She said crossing her arms and looking away.

"Helena? You think that I still have feelings for Helena?" "Isn't that the main reason why you came back here? To win her heart again?" "Yeah but that plan was off as soon as I found out she was dating Piers."

"How come you date other girls but not me?" "Ada. Please don't start. I asked you out a lot of times and you've just kept on saying no to me." She lets out a small laugh. "I know. Just remember that the answer will always be no."

"I-I don't get you at all." He said throwing both of his hands into the air and then drops them. "You tell me that you like me and then the next minute you don't. Then you use me for sex and then don't talk to me unless for at least a month."

Ada puts her hand on Leon's hair and then runs her fingers through his hair. "Aw, sounds like someone is a bit mad." She said teasingly. "I'm not mad at you Ada." He told her stepping back away from her. "It's just that you're complicated." "So what are you saying?"

"I don't want you part in my life anymore." He leaves Ada and she turns around to see where he was heading. "That's impossible Leon. You're going to need me." She said.

* * *

"Can't you believe that Ada chick? Coming in out of nowhere and saying sorry for our loss. Talk about bullshit." Piers said flicking through the T.V Channels.

"I know. The two of us know that she only said that to talk to Leon. She doesn't mean it. Hey Piers. I just want to apologize about what I said earlier about the whole letting go. I guess I wouldn't understand how much pain you were in if I lost someone that I love. But dude, how can you still be in love with her? Didn't she tell you that she never loved you?"

"Yeah I know…" "Dude, you need to stop dating the bad girls. The only thing that they are doing to you is breaking your heart. Now you see me? I've only dated three girls in my whole entire life!" "Even Jill's enemy." "Oh please don't bring her up whenever Jill's in the room." The two boys laugh.

"Remember when Jill fought her in fifth grade?" "Yes, that was the best girl fight I have ever seen in my whole entire life. It was hilarious because the girl didn't get not one hit!"

"Actually she did because she started it." "Yeah but that was only one hit." "Yeah you're right."

"So what are we going to do about that creep guy killing all of our friends? God knows who is next." "I think I'm going to have to talk to Claire." "What? I thought you-" "Look. The only way we're all going to survive this is if we all stick together. As a team. Now when this is all over, Claire and I are no longer going to talk."

Piers left Chris's room and heads downstairs. He sees Claire and Sherry talking. "Hey um, Claire can I talk to you?" He asks. Claire stops talking to Sherry and looks up at him. "Why?" "It's very important." "Say it here." "No. I want to talk to you privately."

There were silence between the two and Claire looks down thinking of what her decision should be. "Fine. But if you start that swearing." She told him following him inside the kitchen.

Piers stops and turns to face her. "Look. We all know that the stranger is probably watching or whatever the fuck he's doing but the reason why I came to talk to you is because you and I need to work together"

"No we don't. We have our friends Piers." "Yes I know but it's just we need to work together. I need to be able to ask you questions and if I can't then we're all screwed!" "You're right I suppose." She said making her way to the fridge.

"Here." She said handing him a can of root beer. "How did you know it's my favorite?" "Because I always see you drinking them?" Claire leaves the kitchen and Piers stood there smirking.


	31. Sorry Guys

**Note: I'm sorry guys but I'm going to stop updating this story for a little while okay? I'm going to focus on the other stories if that is okay? But on the bright side, I wrote a couple of new LONG chapters for the next chapters. ;) **

**I will update the next chapter on September 1****st****! That will be next week! So tune in next week! **

**Maybe Helena is still alive? ;) xD **

**By the way, you guys should check out my new story, 'Battle Of The Bands' :) **


	32. Say what?

"So what's the plan?" Piers have asked for the tenth time already. Chris, Jill, Sherry, Jake, and Claire were all outside of the school building. The six of them decided to eat outside for lunch. "Hmm…don't know." Sherry answered picking the edges of her home made sandwich.

Piers sigh and took a seat beside Chris. "Then what are we going to do? How are we going to get back at that bastard for what he did to Helena and her father?" Chris shrugged. "I don't know man. I mean, the guy could be crazy."

"Kind of?" Piers said narrowing his eyes at Chris. "Dude! It's been three freaking days since Helena's death and it's driving me fucking insane! Look, all I know is that I'm not resting till that guy dies!"

"He's right." Claire said getting up from the grass. Everyone looked at her but Piers didn't. Even though the two of them made up, he was still upset at her. "We need to think of a plan fast because someone is going to die next. And I think I have one."

"Oh god please no." Piers said crossing his arms. "Claire, not to be rude or anything but it'd be best to not listen to what your plan is because it's going to cause someone's life. And that life could either be Sherry or Chris! Or even Jill!"

"Oh hell no!" Chris yelled throwing his can of soda to the side. Jill rubs his back trying to calm him down. "Calm down Chris." She said laughing. "No. I'm not because for now on, you're not leaving my sight." "Even when I need to use the little girl's bathroom?" She asks raising an eyebrow at him.

"Not that." He said quietly.

"Alright so do you guys have any idea what the guy may look like?" Sherry asked. Everyone looks at Claire waiting for her response. "Well I saw him twice and he always wore a black sweater." "Does he show his face?" "No." She answered.

Claire phone rings and she took her phone out from her pocket and sees the unknown number. She looks up and everyone was just staring at her. "I-It's him." She spoke quietly. "Let me answer it!" Piers said approaching Claire and she handed him her cell.

He answers it. "Hello? What? No! What the hell do you want from us?! Y-You want Claire? Alright fine, you will get her!" Piers hang up and Chris got up from the grass. "What the hell did you do Piers?! Fuck! Now he's going to take my sister!"

"No he's not because we're all going down there but he isn't going to know. We're going to trick him into thinking that he's going to get Claire but truth is we're all going to jump his ass and kill him!" "Like the idea!" Chris said nodding.

Claire wasn't comfortable with all of this. She senses something will go wrong.

* * *

"Claire, you remember the plan right?" Piers have asked her. The two of them were heading out of school together. "Uh yeah." She said biting her lower lip. "Claire look," he said stopping his track. She stops too and looks up at him.

"I know you're afraid and-" "I'm not afraid Piers." She said glancing down at a small rock that was on the ground. "I'm not afraid…I'm not afraid of him…I'm afraid that someone else will die because of me. What happen to Helena…she did not deserve it. Even when she and I were not getting along…I still loved her." She pause for a minute to let things sink in.

Claire looks back up at him holding back her tears that were stinging behind her eyes. "Her last words…she always loved you Piers. What she said back there…weren't true. She loves you and she still do."

A tear went out of his eyes and he quickly brushes it away. Piers hated to cry, he always did. "Thank you Claire." He hugs her tightly and she hugs him back wanting to cry but she didn't. He let go of her and said, "Come on." "Um sorry Piers. I have to meet Leon at the diner. It'd will be quick I promise."

* * *

"Let me go with you." "Are you sure?" She inquired. "Yeah…I'm sure."

* * *

"Where the hell are they?!" Chris yelled. Jill, Jake, Sherry, and Chris were at Raccoon City's park where the stranger told them to be at to give him Claire.

"Calm down Chris, maybe the two of them got hold back?" "Oh please. Claire is skipping detention and so she and Piers are supposed to come over here."

"Maybe the two are having a make out session as we're speaking?" Sherry elbows Jake at his chest hard but he only let out a laugh. "It's not funny Jake." Chris said crossing his arms. "That stranger is going to be here any minute and if Claire doesn't show up, and then we all may get shot."

Rebecca approaches them, "Hey guys!" "Rebecca!" Jill said running towards her and then hugs her. "I'm glad you could make it." "Y-You brung Rebecca into this mess?" Chris asked. "Yeah I mean why not? She asked." Chris doesn't say a word; he just pulls out his phone and texts Piers.

* * *

Piers heard his phone made a sound. "Who is that?" Claire asks as the two of them enter inside the diner. "I think its Chris. I hate to rush you but hurry up" "Sure." Claire quickly rushes over to the back of the diner and sees Leon with Ada.

_Ada? What is she doing here? _She slowly approaches their table and Leon looked really serious. "Leon?" Claire spoke quietly interrupting Ada and his conversation. "We'd talk later." Ada said getting up from her seat and made her way out of the diner.

"Please Claire, sit." Claire did what she was told and then says, "Why was Ada here?" "Let's not discuss about that now. Alright so let's talk." "Talk?" Claire said narrowing her eyes at him not believing what he just said.

"I have to get back and do the plan what we all talked about earlier! Have you forgotten?!" "Claire, calm down. The stranger isn't going-" "Yes he is Leon! Yes he is! He's after me and he's going to kill-" Leon's phone buzz. His phone was in the middle of the table and Claire has stop talking to take a quick glance at it.

The phone screen read:

_Message from Chris_

_Leon and Chris text each other? Since when?_ Leon waves his hand in front of Claire's face. "Hello?" "Oh…yeah…sorry." She apologized coming back into reality.

"Claire, everything is going to be fine. Be right back, I'm going to go get coffee. Want one?" "Uh yeah sure." She answered waiting for him to leave. When Leon left, Claire took look back to see if he was watching her. When he was fully out of her sight, she quickly takes his phone and she was relieved when he didn't have a lock on his phone.

She opens the text:

**Chris: What the hell do you want from us?! Why do you want Claire so badly?**

Her heart drops. _Please tell me he isn't…_

Claire scrolls the conversation to where it all started.

**You: Meet me Raccoon City's park and bring her to me!**

**Chris: We're going to be there once we finish school so calm the fuck down.**

**You: NO. I WON'T BE CALM UNLESS I HAVE HER. ONCE I HAVE HER I WILL DO EVERYTHING I WANT TO DO WITH HER.**

**Chris: You're seriously a sick fuck.**

**You: Just don't have the police involve with this or else…**

**Chris: Or else what ass face?**

**You: I will hurt Jill.**

**Chris: Not on my watch!**

**You: LMAO. CUTE.**

**Chris: stfu. Watch when I put my hands on you!**

"Claire?" Claire slowly turns around and sees Leon holding two of the cups of coffee's in his hand. "Hey! Is that my…Claire! What are you doing with my cellphone?"

"You want me! You're fucking sick! Stay the hell away from me!" Claire got up from her seat and quickly rushes out of the diner. Leon followed her. "Piers! Let's get the fuck out of here!" "What? Why?" Leon came out of the diner and Claire took Piers hand. The two of them sprint down the street.

"Claire? What is going on?! " "Leon is the one who was the private number!" "Wait what?! Let's go back and kick his fucking ass!" "No! He has a gun! Everything makes sense now! Let's go to Chris before things get ugly."

Piers nod his head and the two of them run faster.

* * *

"Where are they?" Chris said checking his phone again. Rebecca was sitting under a tree and suddenly someone grabs her. "Someone help me!" She shouted. "Aw shit!" Chris said shoving his phone into his pocket.

* * *

**Sorry that the chapter is short! Next chapter will probably be short too or either long but I'm lazy xD Anyways, check out my new story, Undercover. It's pretty interesting ; ) **


	33. It wasn't him

Piers and Claire were running into the park now. The two of them were out of breath but Piers kept on moving forward. Claire collapse onto the grass to catch her breath. Her heart was pumping fast and hard, her throat was throbbing, "C-Claire! Get up! Leon is right behind us! Get the fuck up! He's coming!"

Claire shuts her eyes and then thought about how Helena was when she had a gun to her head. She then opens her eyes and gets up. "Come on." She and Piers ran into the woods. "Be careful." He told Claire. Claire slowly walks to get around a slippery hill that will take her very deep into the woods.

Claire then slips and Piers pulls her to him but the two of them fell and roll down the long hill together. When the two of them have stopped, Claire was on top of Piers. "Oh my god…you're…bleeding." She got off of him and stands up. He sits up and felt something hit his head. It felt like a rain then looks up to see if it was raining but found a dead body on the tree.

"Holy shit!" He moves back fast and went beside Claire who put a hand over her mouth. "T-that's…R-Rebecca." "That's Rebecca Chambers?! Shit! This is fucked up man!" Claire and Piers then hears Leon's voice. "Claire? Can we talk?" "Shit." She said looking over at Piers. Piers quickly grab her hand and the two of them went deep into the forest.

* * *

Chris was holding Jill back from entering inside the woods. "Get off of me Chris! If Rebecca is dead then I will so live the rest of my life with regrets!" She calms down and Chris let go of her. "I'm sorry Jill but I'm not allowing you to fall into that man's trap." "Trap? Chris! Do you hear yourself? Rebecca just got kidnap! Look, just leave me alone alright?" She enters inside of the forest and Chris, Sherry, and Jake also enters.

"Wonder where Piers and Claire is?" Sherry said glancing down at her boots. "That man must've taken them." Chris suggested.

* * *

Piers and Claire stopped running. The two of them decided to take a break to catch their breath. "Do you think Leon would find us?" "Who knows?" Piers replied. Leon approaches Piers and Claire. "Claire!" Piers yelled pointing at Leon. Claire turns around and Leon grabs her. "Let go of her!" Piers said. "No! Claire we need to talk."

She pulls away from Leon's grip. "About what Leon? You're the one who killed Helena! How could you Leon?! And what you did to Rebecca. Why Leon?" She went over to Piers.

"Claire, that wasn't my phone! Somehow that guy must've switch phones with me to set me up." "Yeah right." Piers said stepping in front of her "Prove it." He added.

"How can I-" Just when Leon was about to finish his sentence something hit his head hard and blood leaked right out of his head. "Oh my-" "That's a fucking arrow!" Piers said holding Claire to him tightly. "Leon wasn't the man after all. God Piers! I'm such an idiot!"

"No you're not alright? Let's hurry up before he kills us! We need to get out of her alright?" Claire nods her head and glance down at Leon seeing an arrow at the back of his head. "Come on." The two of them ran together.

* * *

"No signal." Chris declared shoving his phone back into his pocket. "Look, we need to find Rebecca and then leave before something bad happens." Jill said looking around the woods. "Find her!" Jake shouted. Sherry, Jill, went over to where Jake was. "Where?" Jill said. "Look up." Everyone looked up and sees Rebecca cover with full of blood.

"Oh my- Jake! Let's get the hell out of here!" Sherry told him. He looks down at her noticing how afraid she was. "Supergirl. Nothing is going to happen to you. I promise you." An arrow went past Sherry and hit the tree. "Jake!" She screamed holding onto him tightly. "We're not alone in this woods. Wherever Claire and Piers are boy they're lucky!"


End file.
